


Gotham nous appartient

by Sam_Seven



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Origins
Genre: (oops spoilers?), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce is a movie aficionado so I can share my love for old Hollywood movies, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon: Batman: Arkham Origins (Video Game), Christmas, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers to Enemies, Hotels, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, OMG There Is Only... 1200 Beds!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redemption, Slow Burn, Smut, Torture, Unexpected friendships, Villain!Batman, expect a lot of references of movies from 1930s to 1960s, movie theater
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: Soir de Noël. Alfred n'a pas survécu à l'éboulement dans la Batcave. Bruce perd alors le dernier membre de sa famille et se retrouve seul dans sa croisade violente, confronté à des adversaires qui le haïssent. Sauf un qui voit une excellente opportunité pour que Gotham leur appartienne.I might consider translating this fic, but only with a beta-reader. If you're willing to help, drop a message. Otherwise, if you can't help but still want to read it, use an online translator likehere.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	1. La messe de Noël

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Gotham belongs to us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492760) by [Sam_Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven)



> Contexte :  
> Malgré l'étiquette de "jeu Arkham le moins aimé", j'ai adoré Arkham Origins.
> 
> Cet opus propose une histoire intéressante avec Bruce qui est Batman depuis seulement deux ans et qui passe encore pour une rumeur (certains criminels ne croient pas encore à son existence). Il est très différent des autres jeux où il est plus calme : particulièrement violent, Bruce a encore du mal à gérer sa colère, à faire la part des choses. En bref, il est bien plus menaçant que dans les autres jeux.
> 
> Il y a aussi les combats, qui sont excellents, et certains chara design sont vraiment convaincants, je pense avant tout à celui de Bane qui surpasse tout simplement celui des autres jeux Arkham. En fait, toutes histoires confondues, c'est son meilleur design.
> 
> Et bien sûr, cette ambiance de Noël qui rappelle le second film de Tim Burton (que je reverrai pendant les fêtes) : même en virtuel et même à Gotham, voir une ville avec toutes les lumières de Noël, c'est magique.
> 
> Il y a quand même un petit détail qui m'a coupé dans mon enthousiasme et cette frustration m'a inspirée cette fic.
> 
> Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le jeu mais veulent lire cette fic, il y a des "films" disponibles sur Youtube. Je vous conseille la VO (plus longue), mais la version VF est disponible aussi.  
> Mais pour résumer : dans Arkham Origins, Black Mask engage six assassins pour abattre ce petit nouveau de Batman, promettant 50 millions de dollars au vainqueur. Parmi ces six assassins, il y a Bane et Firefly, ou encore Deathstroke, Deadshot, Killer Croc... Mais assez tôt dans le jeu, Batman apprend que Black Mask est en réalité le Joker, encore inconnu du grand public et qui s'est fait passer pour Roman Sionis depuis des mois. Et ce soir de Noël marque leur première rencontre (enfin, première depuis la chute dans le bain d'acide).
> 
> Dans la dernière partie du jeu, pendant que Batman est occupé à poursuivre Firefly dans Gotham, Bane, ayant deviné l'identité du justicier, se rend à la Batcave et tente de tuer Alfred en faisant exploser une partie de la grotte.
> 
> Bien sûr, Alfred apparaissant dans les autres jeux (qui se passent plus tard), on se doute que Batman arrivera à le sauver.
> 
> Mais c'est là où j'ai tiqué : Alfred se retrouve coincé sous des pierres après l'explosion, mais Batman le sauve en faisant repartir son cœur. Puis il se rend à la prison de Blackgate où se trouvent Joker et Bane pour le dernier combat du jeu.
> 
> On peut me dire « ouaiiis, mais c'est un univers de comics, on ne s'attend pas à ce que ce soit logique ! », et je suis d'accord, mais une petite voix me disait quand même : on ne soigne pas des fractures et des hémorragies avec un coup de défibrillateur (lol, hein ?)... et si Alfred était décédé ? Lui qui semble être le mentor, celui qui canalise un peu la violence de Bruce en lui rappelant de ne pas devenir ce qu'il s'est promis de combattre ?
> 
> Finalement, avec mon béguin pour les personnages désillusionnés, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer une autre suite et j'ai commencé à la rédiger pendant le confinement de mars. Depuis, les idées se sont concrétisées et j'ai attendu la période des fêtes pour commencer à la poster.
> 
> Bonne lecture~

Prologue

Les décombres avaient été balayés, mais le mal était fait.

Sous le veston abîmé, le torse du majordome formait des bosses étranges. Toujours équipé de son heaume et de la vision à rayons X, Bruce pouvait voir les côtes brisées, refermées comme des griffes sur les organes.

Une image douloureuse.

Bane lui avait dit qu’il avait laissé assez de force à Alfred pour qu’ils puissent se parler une dernière fois, se dire au revoir.

Il lui avait menti : l’hémorragie, fatale, avait dû commencer bien avant que Bruce soit en chemin… Il aurait été facile de vérifier la gravité des blessures et l’heure de décès, mais Bruce n’osait déboutonner la chemise et établir un diagnostic _post-mortem_.

Au creux de cette grotte, la poussière était à la fois nuage, brouillard, linceul. Les chauves-souris avaient fui pour la nuit, préférant affronter le froid plutôt que l’explosion.

Agenouillé contre la pierre dure, l’humidité de la cave pleurant sur ses épaules, l’homme masqué revenait une quinzaine d’années en arrière. La seule différence de ce soir était qu’il aurait _pu_ faire quelque chose pour sauver le dernier membre de sa famille. Il aurait _pu_ le sauver.

Deux ans auparavant, Bruce Wayne avait adopté ce costume de monstre ailé pour contenir les criminels de Gotham, pour repousser les ombres qui avalaient des milliers d’innocents chaque année, innocents qui incluaient ses parents…

Mais il avait échoué.

Malgré sa croisade, Alfred avait également glissé dans l’abîme, suivant Martha et Thomas Wayne.

Son code n’était pas fiable, il n’était pas assez efficace pour l’immonde fange qui remuait Gotham nuit après nuit.

Batman se redressa et fixa ce qui restait de son domaine. Les câbles pendaient en serpents électriques, la plate-forme de combat était fendue, inutilisable. Un cylindre qui contenait la dernière version de l’armure de Lucius Fox s’ouvrait en bouche glacée, ses dents répandues au sol.

Le casque gisait à quelques mètres de là, après avoir roulé comme une tête décapitée.

Faisant parti d’une armure conçue pour les grands froids, ce masque-là recouvrait la totalité du visage de son propriétaire, ne laissant voir que deux yeux blancs acérés, attribuant une allure bien plus austère.

Batman retira son heaume et récupéra celui au sol ; la bouche de Bruce Wayne disparut alors pour laisser place à un visage noir, métallisé de colère.

Il avait été une vengeance, une menace, un justicier. Ce soir, son humanité amputée, il devenait un véritable monstre ailé.

Chapitre 1 – La messe de Noël

“We will be monsters, alone in the world, but we will have each other.”

Mary Shelley, _Frankenstein_

« Avant de périr grillés, les moucherons croient supporter la lumière du lampadaire. »

Laurent Obertone, _Ut_ _øya_

Batman ne prit pas la peine d’essuyer le sang sur la batgriffe. Il connaissait la puissance de ce gadget, mais il n’avait jamais constaté les dégâts que ce grappin pouvait causer quand il était projeté contre un visage sans protection.

Si le détenu survivait, il resterait borgne. Peut-être stupide également, car le lobe frontal était la région de la logique et du langage, des facultés dont il serait désormais privé.

La meilleure barrière contre le récidivisme, finalement.

La vapeur qui ronflait depuis les grilles dans le sous-sol de la prison étouffait le grésillement du haut-parleur, mais la voix du Joker résonna, puissante et soudaine :

_« … Certains n’ont pas oublié qu’il y a trois heures, j’ai demandé la tête de Batman dans un joli paquet-cadeau. »_

L’instabilité de sa voix traduisait l’effervescence qui l’agitait. Son ennemi, lui, intériorisait tout : sa colère, sa fureur, sa haine. Elles bouillonnaient seulement au niveau de son front, épargnant ses jambes qui courait avec souplesse, son corps qui rodait avec rapidité.

_« Et bien, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je suis capricieux, les amis, même si c’est vrai… mais il y a eu beaucoup de changement dans ma vie ! J’adorerais tout vous raconter, mais je ne comprends pas bien moi-même, alors disons juste que c’est un miracle de Noël ! »_

Des caméras de sécurité ornaient tous les recoins de chaque pièce de Blackgate, multipliant les yeux qui avaient pour cils des LED écarlates. Dans leur regard vitreux se reflétait la silhouette de la chauve-souris qui venait de s’extirper de l’ascenseur détruit. Qu’ils l’observent, qu’ils sachent, cela ne faisait rien.

Malgré le sang qui maculait, sans y paraître, ses gantelets sombres, Batman n’avait pas prévu de tuer le Joker cette nuit : ce nouveau criminel avait contacté Bane pour le mettre au défi d’épingler la chauve-souris de Gotham, cela voulait dire qu’il possédait assez d’informations sur Bane, un contact direct avec ce colosse devenu la cible première du vengeur.

Batman soutirerait tout ce dont il aurait besoin au Joker, puis il le tuerait à son tour.

Si ce pyromane de Firefly ou la venimeuse Copperhead sortaient à leur tour de prison, leurs minutes seraient également comptées à Gotham. Le sort serait le même pour Deathstroke, Killer Croc, Deadshot… Tous.

Alfred avait été leur rempart contre une vengeance plus définitive, contre la nuit qui symbolisait la mort. Puisqu’il avait disparu, alors Batman devenait ce dont Gotham avait besoin.

Au bout du couloir, les détenus, motivés par les ordres du Joker, serraient leurs armes, heureux de pouvoir mettre une dérouillée au mystérieux justicier, mais quand ils constatèrent le changement à son apparition, ils furent aussi effrayés que des enfants dans le noir : Batman venait du surgir du plafond. Et tandis qu’un prisonnier essayait de se débattre, un câble autour du cou, pendu à une gargouille froide, l’homme en noir fondit sur ses ennemis et les tourmenta de coups de poing et de coups de genoux. Quand quelqu’un tentait de riposter, Batman saisissait le poignet et le retournait avec un craquement sec.

Certains n’étaient pas juste grièvement blessés : ils étaient laissés pour _morts_ , et ils le seraient pour de bon s’ils ne recevaient pas les soins nécessaires très vite.

Les nouvelles méthodes de la chauve-souris ne passèrent pas inaperçues et, dans la salle de surveillance, elles laissèrent Joker songeur. Les écrans empilés en façade de lumière transmettaient ce que les caméras enregistraient, et malgré la qualité parfois médiocre, les images ne laissaient aucun doute.

Poings liés, bâillonné et ligoté à une chaise de bureau, le directeur de la prison, Martin Joseph, regardait tour à tour les écrans et le Joker. Cela faisait deux bonnes minutes que ce dégénéré n’avait pas ouvert la bouche, ni même ricané.

Finalement, Joseph grimaça quand un nouvel éclat de rire perça son tympan :

« Ils me l’ont changé ! Ce n’est pas _ce_ Batman que j’avais commandé pour Noël. » Joker se pencha à coller son nez contre l’écran au centre. « L’ancien avait un masque différent. Enfin, ça peut être intéressant… »

Dans la salle inférieure, au milieu de la plate-forme encore éteinte, l’installation de la chaise électrique perdit soudain tout son intérêt.

Joker avait prévu de s’y installer pour assister au combat entre Bane et Batman, orchestrant une mise en scène précise avec _le_ détail qui tuait : tant que le cœur de Bane battrait, la chaise serait alimentée, canalisant 220 poignées de volts par minute. Au bout du compte à rebours déterminé, le Joker grillerait comme lors d’une exécution authentique.

Grâce à ce plan, le clown pensait pouvoir piéger Batman et son refus de tuer, car toutes les initiatives incluaient au moins un cadavre. Si Batman choisissait d’épargner Bane, le Joker mourrait ; pour sauver le Joker, Batman devait tuer Bane ; s’il ne voulait sauver personne, alors il devrait mourir.

Mais si la chauve-souris avait décidé de briser sa règle d’or, Bane et Joker y passeraient tous les deux en même temps ! Et alors où serait le choix cornélien ? Où serait le suspense ?

Mains sur les hanches, Joker jeta un regard à la masse qui servait de corps au catcheur.

« On a peu de choses en commun, Bane, mais je crois que nos dates de mort seront assorties ! »

Bane ne répondit pas, massant le creux de ses paumes, dorlotant les muscles avant le combat. Le directeur Joseph imposait aussi un silence déplaisant. Bien sûr, avec le foulard rouge coincé dans sa bouche, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, mais le comédien aurait apprécié un signe de tête.

« Allez, c’est le réveillon de Noël ! Faîtes un effort, autrement, ça ressemblera à un de ces repas de famille où tout le monde tire la tronche ! »

Il s’esclaffa entre son otage et son mercenaire, ne se préoccupant plus de leur mutisme pour se reconcentrer sur l’écran.

Batman arrivait dans l’aile où Joker avait attaché le docteur Quinzel avec deux gardiens en pâture. Au moins, ils ralentiraient la croisade de la chauve-souris, juste le temps de trouver autre chose, un autre plan.

***

Des messages vert acide étaient gribouillés sur chaque mur. Parodies de chants de Noël, indications fausses, _s_ _mileys_ agressifs aux dents de requin. Beaucoup de folie et de jubilation qui rendaient les brasiers sur le chemin moins menaçants…

Ignorant la chaleur qui émanait d’une pile de chaises en train de brûler, Batman relâcha la pression de son bras contre la gorge qu’il venait de broyer. Le corps du prisonnier s’écroula.

« Batman ? »

C’était la psychiatre.

À présent que le danger était écarté — celui représenté par les détenus présents, en tout cas —, un des gardes avait dénoué les liens autour des poignets d’Harleen Quinzel.

Joker avait donné de nouvelles instructions à son associée : elle devait s’approcher de Batman et lui indiquer la nouvelle direction à suivre, alors Harleen courut jusqu’à la barrière, ses talons rouges claquant sur la plate-forme en métal et appela l’homme à nouveau :

« Batman. »

Il lui tournait le dos. Sa longue cape imitait les lambeaux d’un fantôme d’ombres, coulant des pointes sur sa tête jusqu’au sol. L’humidité de la neige imprégnait toujours le tissu, rendant le noir plus profond encore. À moins que cela ne vienne du sang frais ?

« Celui que vous cherchez a bloqué toutes les issues, sauf l’ascenseur. Il ne veut pas vous laisser le choix. »

Les flèches vertes pointaient dans tous les sens possibles, traçant un chemin volontairement confus, mais deux d’entre elles rejoignaient effectivement leur museau à quelques centimètres de l’ascenseur.

Sans la remercier, ni même lui demander comment elle se portait, Batman s’éloigna vers sa vengeance.

À l’intérieur de l’ascenseur, un garde avait été suspendu au grillage. Son genou était tordu, retournant le pied qui présentait le talon plutôt que les orteils. Du sang s’égouttait de la chaussure, inspirant une douleur contredite par le large sourire rouge qui avait été maquillé sur le visage inerte.

Sur le panneau de commande, une flèche verte avait été dessinée près des touches, la 16 plus exactement, qui menait aux étages supérieurs, précisant « Bane », tandis que pour les étages inférieurs, la flèche signalait « Joker ».

Le clown n’avait pas résisté à ajouter un petit smiley près de son nom, comme il ne résistait pas au plaisir de jacasser :

 _« J’avoue, Batou,_ _»_ l’étroitesse de la cage donnait l’illusion qu’il était tout proche, _«_ _que je ne sais pas contre qui tu es le plus en colère ! Je sais que j’ai lâché les meilleurs assassins_ — _enfin, je_ pensais _que c’étaient les meilleurs_ — _après toi,_ _et_ _peut-être que Bane a_ _fait plus que te tuer_ _? Il refuse de me parler… »_

Oh oui, Bane avait bien fait plus.

Finalement, Batman pourrait se passer des informations que le Joker détenait en appuyant simplement sur le numéro 16.

_« Tu voudrais pas me le dire, par hasard ? Je veux dire, vos affaires sont vos affaires,_ _bien sûr,_ _mais je pense être un bon médiateur, alors je me propose_ _pour être votre_ _arbitre ! »_

Son rire résonna si fort que les haut-parleurs souffrirent de cet excès.

Sans relever la tête vers la caméra qu’il sentait dans son dos, Batman appuya sur le 16. Les portes se refermèrent et un déclic résonna.

 _« Oooh, mauvais choix, Batou ! Je déteste être délaissé. »_ Obligé de réagir vite, Batman dirigea son grappin vers le plafond de l’ascenseur. _« Et j’ai deux gros défauts : je suis très jaloux et j’adore les explosifs. D’après toi, ça donne quel résultat ? »_

La griffe noire perça le plafond. Il devait à nouveau tirer pour avoir une meilleure prise, mais la bombe, certainement placée sur un des câbles, explosa. Quelques étincelles tombèrent dans la cage, se ruant avec joie.

Avant de sentir les effets de l’apesanteur, avant d’en mourir, Batman visa à nouveau et la griffe se faufila par l’interstice. Le vacarme ne lui permit pas d’entendre s’il avait visé juste, mais il sentit le câble se tendre. En positionnant son poing correctement, il pourrait détruire la plaque qui avait déjà été endommagée et sortir de ce piège…

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, l’ascenseur s’était mis à ralentir : sa chute avait été aussi brève que celle d’un manège à sensations fortes. Mais le tour était-il fini ? Où avait-il atterri ?

Batman entendit un violent coup provenant de l’extérieur et les lumières trépassèrent. Il n’y eut plus que le silence creux d’une tour vide où était suspendu une cage d’ascenseur.

Bénie soit la vision nocturne de son casque, avec ça, Batman pourrait riposter à une éventuelle attaque, et justement, la langue d’un pied de biche perça au sommet des portes imposantes. La barre plate se fraya un chemin entre les dents de métal, déchirant leur bord. Batman avait posé ses mains sur les bombes fumigènes et le batarang. L’ascenseur lui laissait trop peu d’espace, mais dans une brume épaisse, il pourrait esquiver les balles plus facilement et se défendre jusqu’au bout.

Mourir ne lui faisait pas peur, certainement pas après le sort qui avait été réservé à Alfred, mais l’échec, lui, était une crainte réelle. Il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter avant d’avoir brisé chaque os de ceux qui avaient provoqué la mort de son unique allié.

L’ascenseur devait être coincé entre deux étages, car l’ouverture de plus en plus importante dévoila une large bande de béton.

L’étage inférieur pouvait permettre une fuite à Batman, mais elle serait difficile, tandis que le pallier du dessus avait un accès bien plus dégagé, mais bloqué par l’homme qui venait de s’accroupir pour fixer la chauve-souris capturée…

Joker.

« Alors, Batou ? » Les coudes sur les genoux, le fou souriait. « Je me demande combien de tes choix je vais réussir à te faire regretter avant demain. » Il commença à compter sur ses doigts. « Tu m’as sauvé la vie à l’hôtel, et maintenant, tu allais choisir Bane. Mais je ne suis pas en colère, va. Je t’en veux bien plus de m’avoir sauvé ! Mais Bane ? Au moins, j’ai la réponse que je voulais : tu le voulais en premier, alors que _je_ suis celui qui l’a engagé. »

La vision nocturne ne lui permettait pas d’apercevoir ses iris de serpent, mais Batman voyait comment son ennemi dodelinait de la tête. Un vrai lutin de Noël, totalement excité et débordant d’énergie.

« Je suis un peu la source de tous ses problèmes. » Observa Joker en tendant sa main, offrant une aide douteuse.

Avec un grognement, Batman saisit ce poignet et tira si fort qu’il fit perdre l’équilibre au clown. Son corps, aussi maigre soit-il, heurta le sol en métal dans un bruit dur.

Batman s’apprêta à le soulever et à le frapper. Il pouvait tout aussi bien s’occuper de cet ennemi maintenant avant de passer à Bane.

« Batou, Batou, tu sais, tu ne devrais vraiment pas faire ça…

— Où est Bane ?!

— Justement, si on tombe tous les deux, la réponse n’aura plus aucune importance ! »

Sa voix ne trahissait aucune inquiétude ; juste cette hilarité, encore et toujours.

Depuis des mois, Batman s’évertuait à terrifier ses ennemis, à donner forme à leurs phobies et leurs cauchemars. Comment le Joker arrivait à s’amuser de tout ?

Il riait toujours quand ses pieds retouchèrent le sol incertain.

Pendant un instant, Bruce se demanda si cet ennemi connaissait lui aussi son secret. Malheureusement, rien dans l’attitude du Joker ne pouvait aiguiller une réponse.

Ses poings serraient toujours les pans du trench quand le fou demanda :

« Qu’est-ce que t’as fait le méchant Bane ? Il s’est assis sur le capot de ta voiture ? Il a cassé un de tes jouets ? » Joker profita de leur proximité pour faire mine de rapprocher ses doigts du visage de Batman. « Il a regardé sous ton masque ? »

La chauve-souris le repoussa avec une soudaine secousse et sentit le sol trembler de peur. Joker, lui, se mit à rire de nouveau, comme heureux de marcher sur un danger mortel.

Il était vraiment temps de partir. Batman s’agrippa au rebord de l’étage d’une main, tandis que l’autre maintenait toujours le clown, l’incitant à le suivre dans le couloir qui était plus sûr.

Ce ne fut qu’une fois à l’abri d’une chute fatidique que Batman nota que l’électricité ne se relancerait pas : un des générateurs avait été détruit par une hache d’incendie. Un générateur de secours s’activerait peut-être d’ici peu…

Même dans cette faible visibilité, il fut certain qu’il n’y avait personne d’autre : le Joker l’avait attendu seul.

Le clown s’époussetait les genoux, remontant peu à peu et terminant par ses épaules.

« J’ai dû improviser, Batou, car je te réservais tout à fait autre chose : un choix cornélien entre Bane et moi, mais j’ai bien vu que quelque chose avait changé. Non, je ne parle pas de ton masque, je voulais surtout parler du fait que tu aurais ruiné le suspense en tuant Bane et moi. T’avais pas un code, un truc comme ça ? »

Batman saisit un pan du trench et projeta Joker contre le mur, le maintenant contre la vitre froide. Au dehors, la lumière du carnage se disputait à celle de la nuit blanche. Un contraste que les deux ennemis semblaient composer à leur manière.

« Où est Bane ?! Je ne me répéterai pas !

— Je lui ai demandé de te tuer, pas de t’ouvrir les yeux ! » Joker posa ses mains sur le bras qui commençait le comprimer. « Mais ne te méprends pas, Batou, je félicite toujours quelqu’un qui a été déniaisé ! » Pour souligner sa parole, il commença à applaudir, mais la pression du bras s’intensifia, arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

« À quel point vous travaillez ensemble, Bane et toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu sais de lui ?

— Euh… il est très grand, il est très costaud, c’est un drogué et il verse une petite larme devant tous les Disney. C’est à peu près tout ce que je sais ! »

Cette nonchalance excita un peu plus la colère de Batman qui lui envoya un coup de poing dans son ventre : la douleur le paralysa un instant.

« Est-ce que tu vas parler ?!

— J’aimerais chanter, si ça ne t’ennuie pas ! » Même avec le souffle court, Joker commença à entonner : _« no one knows what it's liiiike to be the Baaatman, to be the sad man, behind blue eeey_ … _»_

Il ne la fermait jamais et pourtant, les secrets restaient bien cachés dans sa gorge, gorge que Batman empoigna d’un coup. Des hommes quatre fois plus costauds que le Joker l’auraient regardé avec des yeux exorbités de peur, prêts à le supplier de les relâcher. Mais contre sa paume, là, il sentait le tremblement d’un ricanement.

Voyant combien c’était inutile, Batman relâcha son emprise et recula.

Bien sûr, il bouillonnait de colère, mais cette émotion devenait ridicule quand elle était moquée. Après une profonde inspiration, il parla avec plus de calme :

« Tu as engagé Bane pour me tuer. Tu lui as promis 50 millions de dollars.

— Que veux-tu, en amour, on ne compte pas !

— Je peux te rendre ces 50 millions de dollars, si c’est ce qui tu veux en échange.

— Tu rachètes ta tête ? Comme ça ? Cette somme ne représente rien pour toi ? »

Le millionnaire masqué ne répondit pas.

« Ce n’est pas assez, Batou. Enfin, soyons logiques, c’est _ta_ vie qui est en jeu, tu devrais accepter d’y mettre le prix. 60 millions ? Ah non, je viens de me souvenir… ce n’est pas assez. Le double, peut-être ?

— 150 millions même, si tu veux.

— Oh ! » Joker fit mine de se rapprocher, une épaule ondulant. Allait-il mimer une révérence ? « Batou, vraiment… Tu me blesses.

— Parce que je te propose 150 millions ?

— Parce que tu penses que l’argent a la moindre valeur à mes yeux ! D’accord, je comprends, les ressources financières ne sont pas ton point faible, je l’avais deviné avec toute ta panoplie de gadgets, mais de toute façon, tu ne t’assiéras pas sur 150 millions puisque tu les récupéreras une fois que je serais mort. » Soudain, Joker se pencha pour imiter la posture de la confidence. « Par contre, ce qui compte, là, maintenant, tout de suite, c’est ce petit quelque chose pour retrouver Bane. »

Le Pingouin avait le même goût pour le luxe que les demi-mondaines du siècle dernier et il entretenait le marché des armes. Black Mask avait construit son empire pour régner sur Gotham, devenant un baron de la drogue intraitable. Carmine Falcone, de son côté, avait l’héritage, le nom, la tradition.

Ils avaient tous réussi à s’imposer ; certains hommes les craignaient, et davantage les respectaient.

Mais le Joker ? Qu’est-ce qui le motivait ? Son quartier de lune dans la tête ne ferait jamais de lui un criminel entouré de sbires loyaux !

Allait-il trahir Bane juste par simple amusement ? Y avait-il une vraie raison à se retourner contre ce mercenaire ?

Des coups de feu retentirent à l’extérieur et un regard par la fenêtre suffit pour voir tous les véhicules de police qui encerclaient la prison. Batman reconnut sans peine la moustache et les lunettes embuées de James Gordon.

« Tu l’ignores peut-être, Batou, mais tu m’as ouvert les yeux. » Près de la fenêtre, éclairés par les incendies, ses iris verts semblaient électriques. « Moi qui croyais avoir atteint le niveau 10 sur l’immense échelle du rire, entre massacrer des gangsters, tuer des flics, détruire des bâtiments… Je sais maintenant que l’échelle va au-delà de 10 ! Bien au-delà ! J’ignore jusqu’où, mais ensemble, toi et moi, on va repousser les limites de la rigolade. »

De nouveaux coups de feu se firent entendre avec des bruits de lutte et des cris de rage. Les policiers allaient tenter de reprendre le contrôle de la prison, une tâche qui devrait être plus facile maintenant que le roi de la fête semblait vouloir quitter les lieux.

Joker s’éloignait par petits bonds, déclarant :

« Mister Univers ne s’occupera pas de l’accueil de Jim Jim Jimmy, il est sûrement parti avant le premier coup de feu, mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne compte pas jouer les hôtes non plus, surtout pour eux, alors autant nous éclipser !

— “Nous” ?

— Tu ne veux plus les informations sur Bane ? »

Batman commença à le suivre.

« C’est bien ce que je me disais. »

Ils longeaient encore le couloir quand le générateur de secours fut activé. Les néons s’allumèrent dans un bourdonnement plaintif, certains clignotèrent plusieurs fois, paniqués, avant de se stabiliser.

Joker semblait déjà connaître les lieux, suivant les flèches correctes, et le chemin qu’il empruntait menait à la chapelle.

Plus par jeu que pour se défendre, Joker tira au hasard dans les corridors, se moquant de l’identité des potentielles victimes. Ses tirs aléatoires ajoutaient au carnage.

Sur le sol, des taches rouges cherchaient à dominer les inscriptions vertes, traînant leur odeur de métal, rivalisant de folie dans leurs dessins violents. Les flammes, elles, offraient une lumière certaine, creusant un enfer dans la prison pour le réveillon de Noël.

Plus discret, Batman courrait, dépassant parfois le Joker qu’il devait alors traîner : si ce malade avait décidé de parler, le vengeur ne le lâcherait pas.

Et si Joker changeait d’avis, et bien, il saluerait la Vierge Marie avant Bane.

La pierre antique finit par remplacer les murs de béton nu, les faisant basculer dans une autre époque. Un tapis rouge leur indiquait le chemin, et lorsqu’ils atteignirent l’allée centrale, même les sons de lutte semblaient atténués. Les vitraux brillaient de leurs teintes chaudes, leurs morceaux de verre rouge, or, caramel et orange résistant au froid et à la lune.

Devant l’autel, Batman connut un bref moment de calme en observant ce qui était représenté : un ange qui survolait un confrère déchu. Ses ailes grises étaient déployées comme une cape rigide, son torse nu évoquait la force et le courage ; il dépassait la créature mutilée tout en tenant un glaive immaculé, mais dans quel but ? Pour désigner l’adversaire ? Pour tuer le frère perdu ? Ou y avait-il une chance que l’être divin tente de sauver celui qui s’était égaré ?

L’homme masqué fut ramené à la réalité en entendant Joker qui frappait le sol de son talon, martyrisant le tapis épais. Après quelques essais, il s’arrêta et haussa les épaules avec un éclat de rire :

« Mince ! Je pensais qu’il y avait une trappe, mais cette chapelle est bien un cul-de-sac !

— Quoi ?! »

La blague était juste hilarante pour Joker ! Il s’en tapait la cuisse, cherchant à reprendre son souffle avant de se redresser.

Batman fulminait :

« Tu nous a guidés ici sans savoir s’il y avait une issue ?!

— En fait, je me _doutais_ qu’il n’y en avait pas. » Sans honte, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, cette grimace peinturlurée de plaisir. « Mais tu vas bien trouver quelque chose, Batou ? »

Cette question tomba presque avec sensualité, accentuant les sensations fortes.

Fuir avec le Joker, c’était faire un tour sur la plus dangereuse des montagnes russes sans prendre la peine d’attacher la ceinture de sécurité.

Batman ne voyait qu’une issue possible, et elle n’excluait pas une mort certaine.

Il dégaina la batgriffe et visa le vitrail central. Les trois lames noires percèrent le verre coloré, interrompant le combat figé entre l’ange et le démon. Les débris volèrent comme des confettis acérés, papillonnant en paillettes sanguinolentes.

La batgriffe rencontra le vent violent à l’extérieur, sans pouvoir s’accrocher à aucune parcelle, mais au moins, la voie était libre.

Mû par un vieux réflexe, Batman saisit le clown et l’invita à prendre abri sous sa cape. Joker semblait jubiler et il passa ses bras autour du torse en armure, laissant le manège l’emporter.

En traversant cette mâchoire édentée, évitant les derniers crocs pointus, Batman entendit le Joker claironner :

« Quelle nuit, Batou ! »


	2. Royal Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme j'ai une dizaine de chapitres déjà écrits (j'ai juste à les relire), je vais me tenir à un rythme d'un chapitre tous les cinq jours en cette période de fêtes~
> 
> Oh, au fait, le heaume qui couvre entièrement le visage de Bruce est celui du costume du DLC Cold, Cold Heart qui est juste, selon moi, un des meilleurs costumes de Batman.

Même sous l’aile de la chauve-souris, Joker sentait que la brise glaciale essayait d’engourdir son visage. Elle voulait faire de sa peau un masque en pierre de lune, mais sans succès : ce Pierrot s’évertuait à devenir Arlequin, coloré, hilare et extraverti. Et peut-être un peu funeste.

Après être passés par le vitrail détruit, ils s’étaient laissés chuter, parallèle à la falaise. Une secousse avait surpris le Joker, l’obligeant à resserrer son étreinte ; Batman aussi avait bandé son bras, le maintenant contre lui pour lui éviter de tomber.

En se repérant dans les contrastes de noir et d’argent, la chauve-souris avait visé avec sa griffe un lampadaire qui longeait une route. Une pression sur la détente, une prise solide, et il s’était éloigné de Blackgate avec le criminel sans qu’aucun policier ne remarque leur départ.

Les gants en cuir étaient un maigre réconfort dans ce blizzard, mais l’excitation du Joker allait jusqu’au bout de ses ongles, le réchauffant. La situation prenait un tout nouveau tour qu’il n’avait pas prévu et il avait hâte de voir son évolution.

Certes, Joker avait nourri un vif désir de vengeance contre ce justicier masqué, une envie irrépressible de l’éliminer, mais à présent, c’était différent : tout avait changé depuis que Batman l’avait sauvé au Royal. L’ironie avait été alors trop séduisante pour être ignorée : presque un an après l’avoir fait tomber dans une cuve de produits chimiques, Batman l’avait rattrapé quand l’explosion au sommet de l’hôtel l’avait projeté dans les airs. L’inconnu l’avait empêché de tomber. L’avait maintenu dans cette renaissance acide.

Joker avait été sincère en parlant de _destin_ au docteur Quinzel.

Et maintenant, pour la seconde fois en ce 25 décembre, Batman le tenait contre lui pour le protéger.

Oui, Joker avait hâte de découvrir la suite de leur nuit, mais quoiqu’il arrive, il se jurait de rester maître de la situation.

Une fois à terre, sous le lampadaire livide, Batman rangea son grappin et inspecta les environs. Les issues devaient être bloquées plus loin sur la route, et il leur faudrait des heures avant d’atteindre Gotham à pied.

Même d’ici, ils pouvaient entendre les coups de feu qui pétaradaient comme des feux d’artifice. Au matin de Noël, de nombreux décès seraient à déplorer, pourtant, un seul compterait vraiment pour Bruce. Les autres n’avaient plus la moindre importance.

« J’étais persuadé que tu irais me livrer à la police, Batou.

— C’était un test ? »

Joker ne répondit que par un ricanement.

La télécommande intégrée sur le gantelet permit à Batman d’appeler la batwing, le recours le plus sûr pour s’éloigner.

D’ordinaire, Alfred pouvait le lui envoyer en ayant seulement besoin de ses coordonnées…

Les doigts crispés au-dessus du panneau de contrôle, Bruce suspendit son geste un instant, puis termina sa requête.

Joker s’était approché d’un petit bond, écrasant la neige en produisant un son de cristaux. Batman ignorait où aller et quoi faire de lui pour le faire parler. Des interrogations partagées, car le Joker fit la moue en demandant :

« Qu’est-ce que je vais faire de toi, maintenant ? » Son teint était toujours aussi pâle, sans la moindre morsure rouge ou bleue, ni sur ses pommettes, ni au bout de son nez. « Je sais : je vais te dire comment piéger et tuer Bane. Mais pas ici.

— Où, alors ?

— Au Royal.

— L’hôtel que tu as tenté de détruire ?

— Les criminels reviennent toujours sur les lieux de leurs crimes. »

Le bruit du _jet_ le fit sursauter, mais quand il leva le visage vers le ciel, vers cet oiseau mécanique à la forme si particulière, Joker semblait assister à un véritable miracle de Noël.

« Je songeais à voler une voiture, mais je ne peux pas résister à _ça_ ! » Il s’appuya sur l’épaule de Batman, et sur le ton de la confidence, ajouta : « prends garde à ce que je ne te la vole pas, Batou.

— Aucune chance.

— Oh, tu devrais te méfier : j’adore relever les défis. »

***

Même pour un 25 décembre, Gotham ressemblait à une ville fantôme.

Les congères étaient intactes : aucun enfant n’avait récolté un peu de leur ventre pour créer des bonhommes de neige, aucun adolescent, inspiré à détruire, n’avait piétiné leur corps scintillant.

Des traces de pas, boueuses et grises, maculaient bien sûr quelques trottoirs, et certaines prenaient même des teintes rouille, seuls passages des gangs qui rôdaient en cette nuit sainte.

Le silence dans le Royal s’accordait à cette peur qui poussait au confinement.

Il n’y avait plus personne dans l’hôtel ; tous les chandeliers, toutes les tables, tous les bouquets, tous les fauteuils, toutes les pièces, tous les étages, tout leur appartenait.

Le trou dans le toit en verre du hall, provoqué par la chute de l’Électrocuteur, invitait un froid terrible. Par chance, pour le confort des clients, l’établissement proposait une multitude de salons en suivant une mode victorienne : chacun était nommé avec une couleur et décoré en conséquence.

« Désolé, Batou, il n’y a pas de salon noir, donc ce sera _ma_ couleur. » Déclara Joker en poussant la double-porte du salon vert.

Par chance, les nuances choisies pour la pièce étaient moins agressives et acides que celles utilisées par le clown : le papier peint était dans un ton amande, adoucie par les motifs en fleurs d’argent. Les rideaux, aussi épais que des courtepointes, avaient ce vert anglais élégant et sérieux. Des vases de lys blancs s’accordaient à des tableaux de paysages enneigés.

Le tout était trop sobre, trop lisse et Joker semblait presque déçu. À l’idée d’ajouter sa touche personnelle bientôt, il retrouva le sourire.

« Tu ne pourras pas rester ici indéfiniment, Joker.

— En fait, si : l’hôtel a été racheté par Sionis. Enfin, c’était moi, mais la carte bancaire était bien à son nom ! Je comptais le rembourser, avec l’argent récupéré à la banque. »

Banque qui appartenait à Roman Sionis…

Avec un éclat de rire, le Joker s’installa dans un des fauteuils en cuir noir, pliant d’abord ses genoux sous son menton, puis, ne jugeant pas la position assez confortable, il étira ses jambes pour croiser ses chevilles sur la petite table, heurtant le vase.

Si bien installé, il interrogea du regard Batman qui se tenait immobile.

« Allez, ne joue pas les timides ! Tu n’as pas besoin de mon accord pour t’installer. Si ? Non, ne t’installe pas là. Pas là non plus, pas ici, pas celui-là. » En l’ignorant, Batman se dirigea vers le fauteuil positionné en face. Le Joker se mit à faire de grands mouvements de bras : « je vous en priiie, cher Lord Baaatman, installez-vous ! Une brochette de moustiques avec ça ? Je sais que tu souris sous ton nouveau masque. D’ailleurs, pourquoi l’avoir changé ? Le froid gerçait tes lèvres ? D’ailleurs, puisque nous sommes entre nous, Batou, explique-moi : pourquoi la chauve-souris ? C’est une sorte d’animal totem ?

— Tu as déjà un plan pour Bane ?

— Ce que tu peux être têtu… T’es sûr que tu n’es pas policier de jour ? Non ? On dirait. » Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. « Excuse-moi, c’est Harley.

— Harley ?

— La jolie blonde que tu as sauvée. Enfin, que tu étais _supposé_ sauver. Tu te souviens ? Lunettes, assez jeune. »

Oui, il se souvint soudain du médecin qui l’avait l’intercepté pour lui indiquer le chemin.

« Vous êtes complices ?

— J’ai l’impression qu’elle m’aime “bien”. »

Là, Batman avait besoin de comprendre, mais Joker continuait de pianoter sur son téléphone sans le regarder.

« Tu la connaissais déjà ?

— Oh non, mais on a discuté de choses et d’autres, elle s’est emballée et… oh, elle est tellement mignonne ! Si tu avais pris la peine de causer un peu avec elle, tu saurais combien elle est adorable. »

Batman n’en croyait pas un mot : cet homme était un diable sorti de nulle part qui avait volé le masque de Roman Sionis et pour se faire passer pour lui, une comédie qui avait fonctionné, puisqu’il avait dirigé les hommes de Black Mask pendant des mois. Toujours sous ce déguisement, il avait engagé des assassins réputés pour les envoyer après Batman, promettant une somme festive.

Batman ignorait à quel point le clown savait se battre, mais une chose était certaine : c’était un excellent manipulateur. Chaque phrase soulevait trop de doutes, alors la chauve-souris resta sur l’hypothèse que le docteur Quinzel et le Joker se connaissaient déjà.

Mais pour le moment, il y avait plus important.

« Joker. Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre. »

Le clown ne relevait toujours pas la tête, testant la patience du chevalier noir.

Pour le faire réagir, Batman donna un violent coup de pied dans la petite table. Le vase bascula pour de bon, échouant avec un tintement retentissant, crachant dans une gerbe d’eau les fleurs longilignes.

Au lieu de provoquer un sentiment de colère, le sourire du Joker s’élargit mais il ne répondait toujours pas.

« Bane.

— C’est vrai. _Bane_. La raison pour laquelle tu ne me tues pas d’abord. » Joker lança le téléphone sur le fauteuil à sa gauche. « Pourquoi, d’ailleurs ?

— À se poser question sur question, nous n’avancerons jamais.

— Il suffit que l’un de nous craque. Tu veux savoir mon plan, je veux savoir pourquoi Bane est prioritaire. C’est dommage : tu es le plus coincé de nous deux. En termes d’humour aussi d’ailleurs. »

Joker joignit le bout de ses doigts, les faisant rebondir silencieusement les uns contre les autres. Sous la lumière vive du lustre, il restait calme, permettant à Batman de le détailler.

Il avait cru tout d’abord que la peau de craie du clown était du maquillage, mais malgré les zones où la peau était encore un peu beige, le soi-disant maquillage se prolongeait jusqu’à la racine des cheveux, des oreilles grises, se répandant jusque sous le col de la chemise. Les gants noirs ne permettaient pas d’analyser les mains, mais Batman n’aurait pas été surpris de voir le même teint malade.

De même que pour les lèvres et les yeux, le vengeur en venait à se demander si c’était réellement un artifice et, si oui, à quel point c’en était un.

Sans oublier cette couleur de cheveux. Les sourcils étaient à peine plus sombres, mais ils étaient verts aussi, tout comme… oui, Batman en était persuadé, tout comme les cils.

Cette apparence était authentique.

Le silence soudain était étouffé par les flocons projetés contre les fenêtres, entraînés dans ce vent délirant. Combien de citoyens avaient réussi à trouver le sommeil en cette nuit à la fois sainte et maudite ? Quand certains devaient arpenter les ruelles, des barres d’acier glacées dans leurs mains, d’autres tremblaient plus de peur que de froid sous leurs couvertures. La semaine dernière, un témoignage relayé par les médias avait pincé le cœur de Bruce : Sammy, gothamite de 7 ans, pleurait à chaudes larmes parce qu’il avait peur qu’un méchant fasse exploser le traîneau du Père Noël.

Au milieu de ce désespoir collectif, Joker semblait être le seul à vivre un réel Noël qui le comblait de joie. Même s’il s’agissait d’un Noël à sa façon.

Le clown finit par se lever, lassé de ce jeu du silence :

« Tu sais ce que j’avais prévu, ce soir ? En quel honneur je donnais cette petite fête ?

— C’était une émeute.

— Tout dépend du point de vue. Je savais que tu voudrais affronter Bane : sans qu’il ne m’explique pourquoi, il m’a dit qu’il t’attendait. J’avais organisé toute une installation où je me serais assis sur une chaise électrique connectée à un moniteur cardiaque qui aurait compté les pulsations du cœur de Bane. » Batman plissait les yeux. « Chaque battement aurait rechargé les batteries de cette chaise électrique.

— Si je ne tuais pas Bane, tu mourrais, et pour te laisser vivre, je devais tuer Bane.

— Bingo ! Tu n’aurais pas eu beaucoup de temps pour te décider, d’ailleurs : le rythme cardiaque de Bane t’aurait laissé une poignée de minutes, tout au plus.

— … Tu es malade. »

Sa remarque arracha un rire hilare au Joker.

« Ç’aurait été extraordinaire, Batou ! Mais quand tu as pendu cet homme à cette gargouille…

— Il est donc mort… » Murmura Bruce tout bas. Joker ne l’entendit pas, continuant :

« … et fracassé le crâne de six ou sept autres, j’ai compris que ce petit spectacle n’aurait pas eu grand intérêt : tu aurais tué Bane sans la moindre hésitation.

— Et je t’aurais tué juste après.

— Tu n’aurais pas essayé de me sauver ? J’aurais lutté pour mériter cette seconde chance.

— Je ne t’aurais pas sauvé ! »

Il s’était levé en hurlant. Son visage était totalement caché par ce heaume sombre, mais ses épaules crispées, ses poings serrés trahissaient son état.

Il ne s’était pas retourné en quittant ses adversaires, mais maintenant, il avait la confirmation : Bruce avait tué. La règle avait été brisée pour qu’il devienne ce dont Gotham avait besoin.

Un baptême douloureux.

« Je ne t’aurais pas _sauvé_. » Articula Batman comme si le mot-même le dégoûtait. Il saisit alors le col du clown qui sentait l’amusement lui chatouiller les joues.

Joker posa ses mains sur l’avant-bras solide, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres :

« Alors pourquoi tu l’as fait la première fois ? »

Le poing qui serrait sa chemise, qui tremblait à quelques centimètres de son cœur, résista à la vague de colère. Les tremblements se stabilisèrent, puis disparurent.

Selon l’avis du Joker, le costume de la chauve-souris était ridicule, mais il devait reconnaître une chose : cette brute masquée était douée pour prétendre être en pierre.

Mais enfin, il ne portait qu’une armure. Une armure avec des failles.

Les doigts du clown s’enfoncèrent un peu plus.

« Quelque chose a changé. Tu n’avais encore jamais tué, et ce soir, tu as enfin compris que ton code n’avait aucun sens. » Joker posa son index sur sa propre bouche, puis son majeur, les teintant de rouge avant de les présenter au vengeur. « Est-ce que tu déposeras quand même deux roses dans Crime Alley au prochain anniversaire ? »

Le clown fut balancé en arrière.

Il avait de la chance : Batman aurait pu le jeter vers la baie vitrée, mais il l’avait jeté vers un coin du salon.

Joker bascula contre une des tables du fond. La nappe verte glissa et l’emporta à l’autre bout de la surface. S’il avait voulu se relever, il n’en eu pas l’occasion : Batman venait de se jeter sur lui.

Sous l’impact, l’arrière du crâne du criminel heurta le plateau dur de la table. La douleur causa un soubresaut dans ses poumons gonflés de rires :

« Vas-y, Batou ! Vas-y ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu gardes ça sur le cœur ? T’as dû vivre une adolescence morose ! Tu t’automutilais ? T’avais une sexualité perturbée ? Tu te droguais ? » À chaque question, il se recevait un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, mais Batman n’arrivait pas à le réduire au silence.

« À qui d’autre tu l’as dit ? À QUI D’AUTRE ?!

— Tu penses que j’ai partagé ton secret avec Bane ?! » Cette idée le faisait mourir de rire, à tel point qu’il devait s’accrocher aux épaules de la sentinelle en colère. « Je ne savais même pas que Mister Univers était au courant ! Bane n’a pas eu besoin de moi ! »

Incapable de gérer sa fureur autrement, Batman le souleva avant de le plaquer brutalement contre la table. Il espérait entendre l’os occipital heurter la surface, mais le fou rire résonna bien plus fort.

Bruce Wayne ressentit soudain une grande, une immense lassitude. La force que lui conférait l’identité de Batman s’évanouit, l’abandonnant dans un Gotham condamné.

Et Joker, lui, continuait de se moquer, de jubiler.

Les mains épaisses n’eurent pas plus d’ardeur que celles d’un fantôme. L’étau des doigts devint spectral.

La prise se relâcha en même temps que le sens de toutes ses convictions échappait à Bruce.

L’odeur du bois ciré lui rappelait vaguement la propreté du manoir ; rien qu’un souvenir déjà. Sa cape étalée sur la table adoptait une forme d’aile brisée, abîmée par les luttes et le froid.

Joker demanda d’une voix douce :

« Qu’est-ce que Bane t’a fait ? Comment est-il devenu celui qui a _brisé_ Batman ? »

Le plafond était peut-être haut, il était alourdi par les moulures au blanc impeccable. Ils pesaient sur les épaules de l’homme masqué qui éprouva alors le besoin de s’allonger. Posant un coude sur la nappe froissée, Batman bascula doucement sur le dos. La dureté de la table ne le dérangeait pas, pas plus que la soudaine proximité avec son ennemi.

« Il a tué le dernier membre de ma famille. »

En attendant cet aveu, court mais essentiel, Joker s’était redressé sur un coude. Pendant un instant, le clown eut un air grave, puis, fidèle à lui-même, il se mit à sourire de cette façon surnaturelle :

« Tu as eu une sale journée. Une nouvelle sale journée et tu n’y es toujours pas habitué. »

Le moment de faiblesse passait. Batman se releva et quitta la table, réajustant ses gantelets devant la fenêtre aveuglée par la tempête.

« On dirait que tu t’y connais.

— En sales journées ? Je suis malheureusement et heureusement un expert.

— “ _Heureusement”_ ? »

Ce fut au tour du Joker de se lever. Son pas glissa jusqu’à son semblable pour partager la vue du bruit qui tourbillonnait dehors.

« Je te comprends plus que tu ne l’imagines.

— Qui as-tu perdu ?

— Batou, ce n’est qu’une mauvaise journée ! » Il venait d’occulter la question, gardant _ses_ secrets confinés. « C’est notre lot commun à tous : Gotham est comme ça ! » Combien de crimes avaient été commis en cette seule nuit ? Combien de flics corrompus au G.C.P.D. ? Quel maire avait été honnête avec ses citoyens ces dernières années ? Joker désigna la fenêtre d’un mouvement dramatique. « Non, c’est injuste : le monde _entier_ en psychotique, comment y survivre sans craquer ? L’ordre et la raison sont tellement fragiles et n’apportent aucun réconfort. Laisse ces traumatismes derrière toi, Batman, affranchis-toi de ces deuils !

— Je ne peux pas les oublier.

— Pourtant, il n’y a rien de plus cruel et de plus douloureux qu’un souvenir. » Comme un vieux pote, Joker passa son bras sur les épaules de Batman, le secouant amicalement. « Tu verras comment tu te sentiras bien mieux après. Quand on se moque de tout…

— Je n’ai pas envie de rire. Je veux venger le second père que j’ai perdu. » Il avait murmuré. Joker s’était tu à temps pour l’entendre.

Batman dégagea le bras du clown, mais ce dernier se mit à le suivre comme une ombre.

« Écoute, Batou, je ne suis pas en très bons termes avec Bane. Je pense que tu t’en doutais vu qu’il a essayé de nous tirer dessus avec un lance-missile, nous laissant peu de chances d’en réchapper. _Flash news_ , oui : il ne te visait pas seulement. Mais mon idée pour l’approcher comptait un leurre : toi.

— Tu veux lui faire croire que tu m’as capturé ?

— Je n’ai jamais pratiqué la chasse à la chauve-souris, mais je suis sûr que je suis doué.

— Tu voulais me tuer. Tu as engagé Bane pour ça, pourquoi me livrerais-tu si tu réussissais à me piéger ?

— Pour me faire pardonner. Tu sais, j’ai tant de lubies qui gâchent des amitiés prometteuses, tant de… délires qu’on ne questionne plus ce que je décide de faire ou non ! »

Il y avait une certaine logique dans cette réflexion chaotique, mais Batman restait méfiant.

« Ouiii, je sais, il ne laissera pas amadouer si facilement, et il est probable qu’on rencontre certains de ses hommes avant de te livrer à lui.

— Je remarque surtout une chose : tu es le seul commanditaire de ce plan.

— Batou, tu m’as sauvé la vie. Sais-tu pourquoi je me serais exposé au danger sur cette chaise électrique que tu ne verras malheureusement jamais ? Ce qui, au passage, me mine le moral comme pas possible, mais sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que j’ai une entière confiance en toi. » Il tapa le torse de Batman du bout de l’index. « C’est trop demander que ce soit réciproque ?

— Oui. »

Cette réponse le fit éclater de rire :

« Pourtant, je n’ai jamais trahi ton secret. Je ne sais pas comment Bane a découvert qui tu étais sous ton masque, mais aucun des assassins que j’ai engagés n’a eu cette information.

— La mission aurait été plus facile.

— Pourquoi j’aurais rendu le travail plus facile ? »

Batman resta stoïque.

Si la nuit était bien entamée, le soleil ne se lèverait pourtant pas avant plusieurs heures. D’autant que la tempête empêcherait son ascension et ce temps morose s’étirerait peut-être sur une semaine complète.

« Comment as-tu… ?

— Comment j’ai su ? Quand on a une idée fixe, on l’analyse sous toutes ses coutures. Ta mâchoire était la seule partie qui n’est pas cachée. Il a fallu bien sûr de bonnes photos. Et il se trouve que Bruce Wayne apparaît souvent dans les médias… Si les paparazzis photographiaient plus souvent ton dos ou ton derrière, je cogiterais encore. »

Une plaisanterie qui rappela Batman à un autre problème : qu’allait-il advenir de Bruce Wayne ?

À cette heure, le manoir devait être encore vide. Les autres domestiques, plus anonymes, reviendraient au matin du 26 pour reprendre leurs tâches, et s’ils ne sont pas congédiés avant, ils respecteront une minute de silence pour honorer la mémoire d’Alfred Pennyworth, cet homme extraordinaire qui avait tout sacrifié, en vrai majordome, en vrai ami, pour le petit Bruce Wayne devenu grand.

Bruce Wayne devenu Batman.

La scène de crime ne pouvait rester en l’état. Devait-il laisser Alfred sous les décombres et le priver d’une sépulture ? Ou devait-il « modifier » la mort de son père de substitution ?

Peut-être… Peut-être que Bruce Wayne mourrait aussi ?

« Contacte Bane, invente-lui ce que tu veux. Je prendrais une décision quand je connaîtrais la réponse.

— Tu t’isoles dans ta grotte ? Tu vas méditer la tête en bas ou tu es raisonnablement chauve-souris ? »

Batman ne répondit pas ; il quitta le salon vert en ombre morne, s’enfonçant dans le corridor où deux corps, victimes du Joker, étaient encore pendus au lustre. Des bandits pourtant aussi musclés que des catcheurs professionnels.

Le Joker avait voulu représenter un tableau sentimental : des guirlandes dorées ligotaient leurs mains, les obligeant à se tenir comme s’ils dansaient. Le vice avait été poussé au point qu’ils avaient tous les deux de larges sourires crispés.


	3. Qu'est-il arrivé à Bruce Wayne ?

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à détruire la batcave, et ce, malgré tous les souvenirs qui s’y tapissaient comme des chauves-souris dans le noir. À l’instar de ces mammifères sensibles, il suffisait d’un pas, d’un bruit, d’un soupir pour qu’ils se déploient en nuée violente et sombre, assourdissant des pensées plus légères et plus joyeuses.

Un fou le lui avait certifié : il n’y avait rien de plus douloureux et de plus cruel qu’un souvenir.

En signe de recueillement, Bruce retira son heaume et laissa l’humidité glacée piquer ses pommettes, sa bouche, son front.

Alfred, bien sûr, n’avait pas bougé.

Dans ce tombeau morcelé, l’hiver semblait prêt à le préserver indéfiniment.

Le majordome s’était toujours tenu dans l’ombre, accomplissant un travail remarquable en tant que serviteur, acolyte et… père. Les tombes seraient sombres et glaciales pour tous, mais Bruce refusait que le corps d’Alfred soit oublié ici-bas, dans des entrailles secrètes.

Faible dans son armure, Bruce s’agenouilla près du corps.

« J’ai tué quelqu’un, Alfred. » Comme si l’homme était encore vivant, Bruce n’osait le regarder. « Un détenu à Blackgate dont personne ne parlera, mais qui devait avoir une histoire. Je voulais protéger les gens de Gotham, même ceux qui semblent ne pas le mériter. Mais… est-ce que je dois tuer pour protéger les autres ?… J’y réfléchis… et j’en viens à l’idée que… je suis en parti responsable de votre mort. Si j’avais tué Bane au Royal, les choses seraient alors différentes : vous seriez en train de vous démener pour que je reste au manoir pour le reste de la nuit et que je me repose enfin… »

Les regrets venaient jeter de l’acide sur les colères passées, les rendant flétries, insignifiantes.

« … Alfred… Vous avez toujours approuvé cette limite que je me suis imposé en portant le costume pour la première fois, mais… et si nous avions eu tort ? Et si… Joker avait raison ? D’éliminer Loeb, de réduire Sionis à néant ? La police est corrompue et le crime n’a cessé de s’étendre depuis la mort de mes parents… Je suis devenu Batman dans l’unique but de freiner cette croissance. Faire peur pour faire reculer les ennemis de Gotham… Mais depuis deux ans, le crime s’est à peine stabilisé. Une cause perdue requiert des moyens plus défini… »

Ses mots s’évanouirent : une ligne humide s’était figée sous l’œil d’Alfred. Cela pouvait être une trace laissée par une goutte échappée d’un ruissellement.

Ou bien…

Sur les décombres, l’eau avait totalement gelé et, à présent figée, elle donnait l’illusion de bouger uniquement grâce aux lueurs prêtées par la nuit. Embellie par cette couche de glace, la pierre semblait plus douce, plus riche.

Du regard, Bruce suivit la ligne lumineuse de ces formes incertaines et un creux au-dessus attira son attention : le renfoncement récent qui était à l’origine du drame.

Après avoir réajusté son heaume, Batman chercha une prise fiable avec le grappin et décolla pour arriver à la hauteur du trou provoqué par un explosif.

La bombe, qu’il devait encore identifier, avait été placée à trois mètres au-dessus de la plate-forme. Alfred avait-il vu ce qui s’était passé ? Avait-il compris ce qui _allait_ se passer ?

Bane avait dû se déplacer jusqu’ici grâce à l’hélicoptère qui l’avait attendu à l’hôtel, mais même s’il était plus petit que la batwing, le bruit avait dû être quand même assourdissant…

Alfred aurait dû fuir ! Il connaissait les accès les plus rapides à l’ascenseur, il lui aurait envoyé un message…

Avec son gant, Batman frôla les résidus de la substance : du semtex qui sentait encore la gomme. Un plastic malléable sous forme de pâte qui s’étalait facilement et explosait avec une puissance stupéfiante. Un explosif que tous les criminels de Gotham connaissaient bien et qu’ils étalaient plus souvent sur les bâtiments ennemis que le beurre sur leurs tartines du matin.

La chauve-souris devait retrouver Bane. Il devait comprendre ce qui s’était passé, comment cet adversaire les avait piégés, Alfred et lui.

Enregistrant ces informations, Batman redescendit à terre, à nouveau face au défunt.

« Je vous vengerai, Alfred. »

Il était à nouveau animé d’une vigueur terrible.

Batman récupéra le peu de données intactes sur le batordinateur que Bane avait détruit, s’équipa de gadgets supplémentaires et d’effets personnels — le strict minimum. Il devait quitter les lieux, s’éloigner de son foyer pour que la disparition de Bruce Wayne devienne crédible.

Une fois les sacs mis dans la batwing, il put mettre son plan à exécution.

***

Pour faire croire à une attaque terroriste, une bombe avait été placée dans le conduit de la cheminée du premier salon, laissant croire qu’elle avait été jetée depuis le toit. Les inspecteurs ne seraient pas surpris : il n’y avait pas plus classique comme crime et il serait en accord avec la date festive.

Que le Père Fouettard ait laissé un cadeau meurtrier chez le milliardaire Wayne ne tirerait aucune larme. Peut-être que les policiers ressentiraient même une forme de justice en voyant la hotte immense éventrée, ses briques ancestrales écroulées.

Pour eux, Bruce Wayne vivait dans un cocon tissé d’or et d’argent, confortable et assez solide pour le préserver de Gotham. Certes, ses parents avaient été assassinés sous ses yeux quand il était encore un gamin, mais enfin, il avait grandi et encaissé, maintenant ! Comment être malheureux avec une telle fortune et autant de conquêtes dans le monde du mannequinat ?

Certains y verraient une forme de justice, mais une justice aveugle…

Une bonne partie du plafond était tombée et avait entraîné la chute de trois pièces de l’étage, emportant meubles coûteux, objets d’art et autres reliques de richesse.

Malgré ce qu’il laissait croire aux médias, Bruce n’était pas matérialiste et il ne ressentit donc rien au milieu des décombres. Le plus douloureux restait le corps d’Alfred, ce corps qui se trouvait sous les morceaux du plafond.

En réalité, il aurait fallu qu’il s’y trouve _avant_ l’explosion, mais Bruce n’avait pas eu le cœur à faire subir à son mentor une nouvelle attaque et la mise en scène du crime avait été conçue sans la victime.

« Pardon, Alfred… » Souffla-t-il en plaçant une dernière poutre sur le vieil homme.

Dans quarante-huit heures, un médecin légiste ouvrirait la cage thoracique d’Alfred pour évaluer les dégâts internes, faisant des listes minutieuses des lésions primaires, les lésions secondaires et tertiaires. Il ne ferait aucun doute que la cause du décès serait due aux nombreuses fractures et hémorragies suite au blast, mais la rigidité cadavérique serait un mystère.

Les médecins, suivant la formule de Knight, prélèveraient sans délicatesse, sans pudeur la température rectale du cadavre, et ils ignoreraient comment expliquer une telle chute de chaleur alors que le majordome avait été retrouvé dans un intérieur chauffé. Ils n’arriveraient pas à expliquer pourquoi le stade de rigidité serait similaire à celui d’un randonneur retrouvé mort dans une _grotte_.

Mais un autre mystère occuperait la police, car quant à Bruce Wayne, il n’y aurait aucun corps ; juste un peu de sang pour évoquer une disparition inquiétante, porteuse de peu d’espoir…

Bruce avait utilisé quelques centilitres prélevés dans le creux de son bras pour les jeter, dans un sens précis, à l’autre bout de la pièce. Quelles seraient les théories ? Un kidnapping sans rançon, une jalousie explosive, une lubie festive.

S’arrachant peu à peu de son foyer, Batman recula pour avoir une vue plus globale de la scène.

Le sapin dans le coin du salon n’avait pas résisté à l’explosion, et quand il s’était effondré, les boules, rouges pour la plupart, s’étaient décrochées pour se briser en mille morceaux. Ces dents acérées pleuraient des reflets froids, malheureuses de voir le rituel de Noël interrompu.

Les guirlandes en flocons d’or avaient été déchirées, les épines autrefois vertes formaient un tapis de chaos. Éléments d’un nouveau souvenir trop douloureux, et même si Bruce avait réfléchi à chaque détail avec une optique policière, logique, la situation était encore irréaliste, lui donnant l’impression de flotter dans un cauchemar.

Quels plats renfermait le frigo ? Quelle bouteille de vin avait été réservée pour cette nuit ?

Batman n’y avait prêté aucune attention alors : comme pour ceux dans la police, Noël n’était pas une excuse qui ralentissait le crime. Au contraire.

À présent, malgré les regrets, il devait se détacher de tout.

En simulant la mort de Bruce Wayne, il n’aurait plus qu’une seule identité, celle du chevalier violent. Même lorsqu’il n’aurait plus son masque, il resterait un étranger, se fondant dans la masse.

Peut-être qu’il pourrait faire pousser sa barbe et, le temps qu’elle soit assez fournie, en porter une fausse ? Ce genre de détail pouvait changer le visage d’un homme de façon surprenante.

Les vêtements qu’il avait pris dans sa penderie n’étaient pas luxueux, bien au contraire : il lui était déjà arrivé de se déguiser pour enquêter, s’habillant comme les truands des rues ou des gothamites à la limite de la pauvreté. Quant aux costumes signés par de grands couturiers, quant aux chaussures d’Hermès, Armani ou Dior, quant aux boutons de manchette familiales ou conçues par Versace, quant aux cravates uniques de chez Alexander McQueen, tout resterait ici, à prendre la poussière et l’humidité.

Toutefois, comme une authentique chauve-souris, il rejoindrait la cave de temps à autre, ayant accès aux outils de réparation et au matériel qui ne pouvait être déplacé.

Il pourrait peut-être garder un contact avec Lucius Fox ? L’inventeur serait un des rares à ne pas croire à la disparition de Bruce Wayne, pas tant que Batman resterait actif.

Batman avait une grande confiance en Lucius pour garder le secret et accomplir des prouesses technologiques, mais leur relation était avant tout professionnelle.

Serrant la hanse de l’unique valise, Bruce se sentait devenir un authentique nomade. Il _redevenait_ un authentique nomade. Cette nuit marquait une sorte de retour à la case départ quand il avait entamé, à travers l’Asie, cet entraînement intensif qui l’avait formé.

Il redevenait un inconnu sans rang, ni nom.

Serait-ce plus facile d’être Batman sans être sous les projecteurs ? Quoiqu’ils seraient toujours braqués sur lui, car le vengeur apparaîtrait dans les médias, il y comptait bien : ainsi, plus personne ne douterait de son existence, encore moins de sa force.

Batman ne se débarrasserait pas de son deuil comme le lui avait conseillé Joker, mais au lieu de larmes, ce serait le sang qui allégerait la peine.

« Adieu, Alfred. »

Ce serait son dernier moment de faiblesse.

***

Des petits groupes de clowns armés se tenaient dans l’avenue devant le Royal.

Malgré le métal des mitraillettes peint en violet, blanc, vert ou jaune, la menace était bien présente.

Le territoire du Joker se construisait peu à peu. Certains hommes de Roman Sionis avaient changé de patron sans une seconde d’hésitation, peut-être attirés par ce grain de folie qui, ils le découvriraient bien assez tôt, était en réalité une montagne. Mais peut-être que certains étaient d’authentiques nouveaux venus, sortis tout droit d’un cirque, comme cet individu qui portait un manteau rouge de dompteur et fumait une cigarette du bout de ses doigts froids, tenant toujours le paquet dans son autre main.

Batman osa franchir l’entrée de l’hôtel ; personne ne fit le moindre geste menaçant. Tous les regards étaient bien braqués sur lui, luisants depuis les faces peinturlurées ou les masques grimaçants, mais les canons des armes restaient dirigés vers le sol.

La chauve-souris avait remarqué que les deux tours de l’hôtel comptaient plus de fenêtres allumées qu’au moment de son départ, prouvant une activité plus importante, et effectivement, d’autres clowns austères arpentaient les halls et corridors.

Leur nombre croissant surprenait Batman : après sa rencontre avec le Joker à la banque, il avait entendu des hommes de Black Mask mentionner le fait que ce criminel, surgi de nulle part, avait distribué tantôt des liasses de billets dans les mains, tantôt des balles dans les crânes de ces mercenaires. Et ce, de façon totalement aléatoire.

Ce Joker était une roulette russe ambulante.

Et certains joueurs voulaient tenter leur chance.

Le calme persistait pourtant, alors il était peu probable que Bane soit déjà là ; Joker avait peut-être laissé une marge pour que la capture de l’homme masqué soit crédible.

De la neige dégringolait par le trou de la coupole : d’abord ballottée par le vent, elle devenait, à l’abri dans le hall, plus calme et plus disciplinée. Un sapin avait été redressé et du gui avait été suspendu à quelques alcôves. Des mercenaires discutaient doucement avant de se taire quand ils apercevaient la chauve-souris, puis, quand elle partait, ils reprenaient leur conversation.

Où se trouvait le Joker ? Batman refusait de poser la question aux personnes qu’il croisait, d’autant qu’ils le regardaient tous avec une pointe de haine très visible.

Il y avait cette femme, par exemple, assise sur un épais fauteuil dans un coin de couloir. Maigre et petite, elle se tenait immobile, à l’exception de ses iris noirs qui suivaient la sentinelle. Du fond de teint, trop clair pour sa peau couleur bronze, essayait de masquer ses origines d’Asie centrale, ou de les occidentaliser. Du rouge à lèvres, vieux de deux jours, formaient des croûtes sèches sur sa bouche. Son manteau en fausse fourrure était aussi épais qu’une couverture, mais des vêtements — trop — courts se devinaient juste en-dessous.

Une prostituée, songea Batman. Pendant un instant, il faillit s’arrêter pour lui conseiller de fuir, avant de décider que sa situation ne le regardait pas.

Et puis, il y avait cette noirceur dans son regard, cette animosité presque électrique. Elle ne voudrait aucune aide venant de lui.

Comme lors des beaux jours du Royal Hotel, une musique flottait dans l’air, un air entraînant. Batman ne reconnut le morceau qu’en entendant la voix suave d’Elvis Presley.

_« I don't need a lot of presents to make my Christmas bright, I just need my baby’s arms wound around me tight_ _…_ _»_

Il ne devait y avoir qu’une seule personne dans tout l’hôtel qui avait la main sur la _playlist_ du Royal. Mais le Joker choisissait-il les titres lui-même ou avait-il volé la radio d’un magasin ?

_«_ _…_ _But with my baby far away, what good is mistletoe? Oh, oh, Santa, hear my plea, Santa, bring my baby back to me. »_

Un grésillement trancha la fin du refrain et, au lieu de la voix de miel du King, c’était la voix plus fantasque du Joker qui annonça :

_« Monsieur Batman est attendu au salon rouge._ _Monsieur Baaatman._ _Tenue de soirée exigée… mais je suppose qu’on_ _ne peut pas attendre autre chose que ton armure d’enterrement ?_ _»_

Cette invitation guida les pensées de Batman jusqu’à Bane, mais il se ressaisit : ce n’était pas une approche convaincante pour faire croire à l’ennemi que la chauve-souris avait bien été capturée, de plus, l’hôtel ne serait pas aussi paisible.

Au bout du couloir, un clown était en train de fumer près de l’ascenseur, statique et insensible au rythme de la musique. Ses lèvres exprimaient un dégoût fatigué, et même le sourire rouge dessiné en U ne pouvait tromper les passants.

Puisque le Pierrot en couleurs ne dégaina pas le revolver qu’il avait à la ceinture, Batman appuya sur le bouton d’appel.

« Pas c’ui-là. » Marmonna le sbire. « C’est l’ascenseur d’en face qu’tu dois prendre. »

Sans le remercier, Batman tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l’autre ascenseur. Quand les hautes portes dorées s’ouvrir, il fixa le plan à l’intérieur, à la recherche du salon rouge.

_« Have yourself a merry little Christ…_

_— Pssst. Batou. Étage 33._

_— … now on your troubles will be out of sight… »_

Le chiffre 33 s’alluma comme une douce chandelle tandis que le chant nostalgique de Frank Sinatra résonnait dans l’ascenseur qui montait avec flegme. Batman ignorait ce que cela cachait, et il n’aimait pas l’idée que le Joker ait le contrôle total de la situation.

Le portail dorée s’ouvrit et, par précaution, Batman s’isola dans un angle mort. Il avait imaginé un accueil armé, peut-être même une bombe dans un paquet cadeau…

_« Tu vas nous faire attendre longtemps ?! »_

Nous.

Joker ne révélerait pas l’identité du ou des invités qui patientaient avec lui. Au contraire, il garderait l’information pour en faire une surprise.

Batman se faufila dans le corridor en se repérant grâce aux flèches, les mêmes que celles dessinées à Blackgate.

Cette fois, il ne croisa personne et, après deux tournants, il aperçut une lumière rosée provenant d’une pièce ouverte. Au moins, l’accès semblait libre.

Deux grands bouquets de roses, plus proches du buisson que du simple ornement de table, saluaient l’arrivée de chaque invité en frissonnant de velours. Aux fenêtres, les rideaux avaient la lourdeur du vin, sa couleur et son opacité. Une bouteille de bordeaux était justement posée sur le piano au centre de la pièce et un verre, rempli, était posé à côté.

« Enfin ! Le héros réveillé ! » L’acclama Joker qui tenait un verre plein, l’agitant dangereusement au-dessus du tapis.

En fin de compte, le Joker n’avait qu’un seul invité — une seule invitée, plus exactement — : une jeune femme blonde assise sur le sofa bordeaux, l’air ravi. Les tons de la pièce accentuaient la rougeur sur ses joues.

« Tu as mis le temps ! Je pensais que tu n’arrivais pas à lire les flèches.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Juste une petite fête, un petit réveillon pour féliciter… » Joker fit un mouvement vers la jeune femme. « Harley Quinzel et son nouveau travail à l’asile d’Arkham ! »

Harleen laissa échapper un gloussement, puis, pour cacher son embarras, elle but une gorgée de son verre déjà entamé.

Ce fut à partir de ce petit rire flatté que Batman se souvint d’elle : c’était celle qui avait envoyé un message au Joker avant que Batman ne retourne au manoir Wayne. Le médecin. La complice de Blackgate.

Joker agissait comme s’il la connaissait depuis des lustres, tandis qu’elle se montrait plus timide, en véritable amourachée.

Assise sur ce sofa, les genoux presque tremblants, elle semblait attendre le moindre contact, la moindre approche. Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux caressaient chaque mouvement, admiraient chaque geste.

« Merci, monsieur Joker, c’est vraiment…

— Je ne comprends pas. » Coupa Batman, ignorant le verre que Joker lui tendait pour fixer uniquement la psychiatre.

« Oh, bien sûr, monsieur Joker ne vous a pas expliqué… Après ce qui s’est passé à Blackgate, quelques hommes politiques ont quitté leur repas de famille et les autorités se sont réunies pour prévoir un plan. C’est donc une nouvelle encore fraîche, mais Quincy Sharp a décidé de rouvrir l’asile d’Arkham. Selon lui, un hôpital renforcé serait un accueil plus adéquat pour les criminels de Gotham. D’autant qu’il compte en faire une véritable forteresse, bien plus sûre que Blackgate.

— Personne ne vit dans le manoir depuis plus de cinquante, c’est devenu une vieille bâtisse…

— Exactement, Batou ! Une _vieille_ bâtisse que les plus vieux gothamites disent hantée. Imagine si on se fait chopper ! Toi, moi, portant des camisoles…

— Il faudra des mois au manoir pour être restauré en hôpital. » Coupa à nouveau Batman, mais il fut contredit :

« Je ne suis pas sûre… Le manoir n’est pas dans un très bon état, mais le bâtiment devant le manoir était un authentique asile psychiatrique. Enfin, c’était plutôt une prison, et les douze cellules ont été conservées, tout comme le matériel pour entraver les malades… Quincy Sharp veut rouvrir les locaux dans la semaine : il ne lui faut que le nom du propriétaire pour racheter le domaine, mais après tout ce qui s’est passé là-bas au début du siècle, la famille d’Amadeus Arkham s’est déjà éloignée de Gotham et ils seront ravis de se débarrasser de cet héritage.

— Qui appuie son projet ?

— Le directeur Joseph déjà, même si Quincy Sharp n’a pas été particulièrement tendre dans ses propos vis-à-vis de Blackgate… Il y a le juge Harkness aussi. Le procureur Harvey Dent n’a pas encore donné de réponse, il compte faire un communiqué demain. Ceci dit, Quincy Sharp a les moyens de racheter le domaine lui-même, mais il espère une participation de Warren White, de GothCorp et de Wayne Industries. »

Avec un sourcil haussé, Joker glissa un regard vers Batman, partageant le secret, avant d’attirer l’attention à lui en déclarant :

« Mais le plus important dans tout ça, c’est que la pauvre et malheureuse Harley est une victime du drame de cette nuit à Blackgate, et pour récompenser son sang-froid et sa motivation, la hiérarchie se montrera attentive à toutes ses requêtes, comme celle de devenir médecin à Arkham ! »


	4. L’entracte entre deux tempêtes

Si c’était une blague, elle ne faisait pas rire Batman. Les bras croisés, il se tourna vers le Joker :

« Après Blackgate, tu convoites un hôpital-prison qui n’est même pas encore en chantier ?

— Un territoire doit-il être construit pour être convoité ? Pas du tout, Batou. Ouvre les yeux ! Cet asile va devenir un repère de monstres ! »

Des brochettes de malades dangereux et le Joker n’aurait qu’à se servir pour renforcer ses rangs. Avait-il peur de Sionis, Cobblepot, Falcone ? Ou voulait-il diriger son propre _freak show_ avec des difformités mentales plutôt que physiques ?

Comment savoir ce qui se tramait dans un esprit comme le sien ?

« Oh, j’ai déjà dû vous le dire, monsieur Joker, mais cette cravate vous va très bien ! »

Une cravate jaune avait été placée sous le veston vert, apportant une touche de lumière.

Notant que Batman avait regardé en direction son torse, Joker éclata de rire :

« Juste une petite visite à la chapellerie du coin, mais je n’ai pas voulu du chapeau. Par contre, j’ai appris que tu avais flanqué une sacrée frousse au propriétaire ? Tu aurais pu en profiter pour te trouver quelque chose pour ce soir… Bien ! Harley, ma petite, j’aimerais que tu nous laisses seuls.

— Bien sûr… »

Cette réponse sonna étrange : un « bien sûr » peu enthousiaste, mais le docteur réussit à prendre sur elle et elle se leva, hésitant à emporter son verre ou à le laisser. Finalement, elle le vida et le laissa sur le piano.

Une fois les portes fermées, Joker tendit à nouveau le verre de vin à Batman, haussant un sourcil, mais il rencontra encore une fois un refus buté.

« C’est la mort de ton proche qui t’empêche de trinquer ou tu n’aimes pas le rouge ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu préfères le champagne ? Non ! La bière ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il saisit un paquet sur le fauteuil le plus proche et le tendit à Batman. Le rectangle était de petite taille, assez plat. Le papier cadeau était violet rayé de vert — _où_ avait-il trouvé un tel emballage ?! —, mais le ruban qui l’enlaçait était d’un noir profond.

Batman ne se risquerait pas à prendre ce paquet sans être sûr qu’il n’était pas dangereux, mais soudain, Joker cacha le cadeau dans son dos.

« Ah-ah, interdiction de scanner ce qu’il y a dedans. Tu gâcherais la surprise !… Tu peux scanner des trucs, avec ton masque, hein ?

— Ouvre-le, alors.

— On peut l’ouvrir ensemble si tu y tiens tant, mais tu te sentiras vraiment ridicule, Batou. »

Le paquet refit surface et le sourire du Joker tremblait presque. Encore quelques secondes et il se mettrait à sautiller sur place.

« Au moins faux pas, Joker, je te jette par la fenêtre. » Avertit Batman en lui prenant le paquet. « Et je n’hésiterais pas.

— J’espère que tu me suivras comme la dernière fois. »

Le ruban fut défait puis oublié sur le sol, suivi du papier déchiré qui révéla…

« … Un portable ?

— Pas n’importe lequel : le mien. Oh non, Batou, n’imagine pas que je t’offre mon portable, j’en ai besoin, mais vas-y, fais le code.

— Je ne connais pas ton code !

— “Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus proche de tes ennemis”, tu n’as jamais entendu ce dicton ? Tu as perdu un être cher ce soir, donc je suppose qu’il ne te reste que des ennemis. Au moins, tu n’es pas seul ! Bref, fais quatre fois le 0. »

Il y eu un silence. Batman retint de justesse un ricanement par le nez : il ne s’attendait pas à une telle simplicité.

Mais était-il vraiment surpris ?

L’écran du portable donna directement sur un échange que Joker avait eu avec Bane moins d’une heure plus tôt.

_« J’ai préparé mon filet à chauve-souris et il y a de fortes chances qu’elle soit attrapée. Je garde les 50 millions et tu la tues ? »_

_« Pourquoi me laisserais-tu la tuer ? »_

_« Parce que je suis un homme près de ses sous et que tu es une brute. :) »_

Bane n’avait pas répondu, alors Joker avait enchaîné en proposant un rendez-vous de lui-même :

_« 5_ _h ?_ _Parking de l’Alibi ? »_

_« Noté. »_

Il restait moins de deux heures.

« Je suppose qu’à ce stade, tu n’as aucune suite pour ton plan ?

— L’improvisation est un de mes talents, Batou. Tu as juste à te laisser… » il fit un mouvement leste de la main, « … porté ! »

Batman fixait les doigts, mais ils ne tremblaient même pas.

Il arrivait à son rival de trépigner par moments, mais d’excitation seulement.

Malgré toute son assurance, Joker restait un « jeune » criminel, arrivé à Gotham depuis peu et il avait plongé directement dans les plus hautes sphères criminelles, se confrontant à des quadragénaires qui ne se réveillaient même plus lorsqu’ils entendaient un coup de feu dans leur salon, habitués au danger.

D’ailleurs, quel âge avait cet homme ? Difficile de le deviner dans ce visage abîmé, mais il devait être jeune, Batman en était convaincu, et malgré ce détail, le clown était insensible à la peur.

Alfred l’avait mis en garde, deux ans auparavant, peut-être même avant, à ne jamais confondre folie et courage. Un conseil que son majordome n’avait pas donné par hasard…

Convaincu pendant un court instant qu’il pourrait _comprendre_ le Joker s’il obtenait des réponses, Batman demanda :

« Qui es-tu ?

— Peut-être la dernière personne dans Gotham qui peut te comprendre. » Son sourire sembla devenir plus doux, puis à nouveau hystérique. « Allez, Batou, autant impressionner le grand méchant Bane !

— Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

— Je vais t’attacher pour lui prouver que je t’ai bien capturé dans mon filet ! » Il insista à nouveau pour le verre. « Bois. Ça te fera du bien.

— Tu sais quelle est la première idée qui me vient en tête. » Ce n’était pas une question. « Je me dis que tu as drogué mon verre pour réellement m’assommer et prouver à Bane que ton plan a fonctionné, peut-être que c’est bien ton plan depuis le début, mais je préfère être conscient au moment où nous irons rencontrer ton ancien collaborateur. »

Joker mima une grimace fatiguée, un soupir, comme triste d’être en compagnie de quelqu’un qui avait si peu de joie de vivre. Épaules affaissées, il déplora ce doute infondé — selon lui :

« Tu penses vraiment que j’aurais imaginé un plan aussi simple ? Pour _toi_ ? Batman ? J’aurais pu tenter le coup avec un des dealers reconverti en truand qui attend en bas, certains sont encore mineurs et encore bien naïfs… Mais pas avec toi. » Il avala la moitié du verre et le tendit à Batman. « Là. On aura bu la même quantité de ce même verre. Pas de petite gorgée pour atténuer un quelconque poison. Ou alors… Tu ne sais plus comment enlever ton masque et tu as peur de l’avouer ? »

Finalement, Batman porta ses mains à sa mâchoire et retira la partie inférieure de son heaume, découvrant sa bouche, son menton, ressemblant à nouveau à l’ancien Batman.

Puis, scellant enfin ce pacte implicite, il saisit le verre et approcha son rebord en évitant celui qui était marqué par le rouge à lèvres. L’alcool était fort, mais réconfortant. Au moins, le Royal Hotel méritait les avis qui vantaient les vins proposés.

« Au passage, concernant le vin rouge, j’ai un faible pour le Maury. »

Joker haussa un sourcil avec une moue dubitative. Il se détourna et se mit à pianoter sur son portable, se cachant de Batman. Après un silence, il s’exclama avec un rire :

« Oh, un vin rouge du sud de la France ! Rien que ça ! J’avais oublié en présence de qui j’étais.

— Tant mieux. »

Tant mieux, car il n’y avait plus de Bruce Wayne. Cet homme était mort avec Alfred.

Quand Batman reposa le verre vide, Joker arracha l’embrasse dorée qui retenait les rideaux, y voyant une corde efficace. Il le montra à son otage, un rictus narquois :

« Tu penses que tu arriveras à t’en défaire si je te piège vraiment ? »

Sans répondre, Batman croisa ses mains dans son dos.

Joker écarta la cape, frôlant l’armure avec le plat de la main, puis, la cordelette fit un premier tour autour des poignets, les serrant l’un contre l’autre. Le second tour fut presque douloureux, plus sec. La longueur permit de faire un troisième et dernier tour. Un nœud serré vint conclure l’attache, bloquant les mains de Batman.

« Ne sois pas tenté de le défaire avant la photo. » Avertit Joker et, sans le prévenir, il lui fit un croche-pied. Poings liés, Batman essaya de se rattraper sur les genoux, mais il fut surpris par un coup de talon dans son omoplate qui l’obligea à tomber au sol de tout son long. Le rire puissant au-dessus de son dos l’assourdissait :

« Joyeux Noël, Batou ! »

Un flash précéda le clic qui confirma que le cliché était pris.

Joker enjamba le corps à terre pour s’affaler sur un fauteuil, croisant ses jambes par-dessus un des accoudoirs. Même d’ici, Batman voyait ses épaules tressauter, emportées par son ricanement.

« Je vais devoir me détacher tout seul ? » Grogna le faux otage — à moins qu’il ne soit vraiment devenu un otage ? Sa joue s’irritait contre le tapis rouge et cette couleur, cette puissance nourrissait une colère lancinante.

« Je sais pas, mon grand… Je n’ai jamais détaché mes victimes, j’ai peur de ne pas savoir comment m’y prendre. » Joker se claqua le genou dans un fou rire. « Libère-toi, va ! Je me ferais un plaisir de t’attacher de nouveau pour notre rencontre avec Bane ! »

L’embrasse était plus résistante que ce à quoi Batman s’était attendu : les fils avaient la couleur de l’or, de même que sa malléabilité. Élastiques, ils ne cédèrent pas immédiatement à la traction des poignets qui essayaient de s’éloigner. Par chance, l’armure protégeait la peau, empêchant les frottements brûlants.

Enfin, la cordelette grinça, attirant l’attention du Joker qui croisa les mains sur son ventre, observant la « fuite » de la chauve-souris. La douceur des menottes céda totalement et le lien tomba, formant un serpent luisant et doré sur le tapis rouge.

« Il faudra quelque chose de plus solide. »

Batman vérifia ses poignets, mais le cordon, trop doux, n’avait rien abîmé de l’armure déjà fatiguée par cette nuit sans fin.

« Bane a déjà répondu ?

— Non. Ne fais pas cette grimace ! Il est pas très bavard, même dans ses messages.

— Je ne m’inquiète pas.

— Tu as une tête à t’inquiéter de tout. »

Tandis que lui avait une tête à se foutre du monde entier.

Joker croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque, renforçant cette attitude, mais quand Batman commença à s’éloigner, il se redressa, curieux :

« Tu repars déjà ?

— Je reviendrai quinze minutes avant l’heure fixée, ce sera suffisant pour m’attacher et nous rendre au My Alibi.

— Je pensais qu’on tuerait le temps en discutant un peu, que tu me raconterais pourquoi tu as quitté ta vie de château pour finir en Dracula de Gotham. Tu arrives à faire la même lippe que Bela Lugosi, tu avais remarqué ? » Ses plaisanteries ne rencontrèrent qu’un silence buté, alors Joker soupira. « Je t’ai vexé ? Oh, je vois : tu ne veux pas discuter avec moi de peur de t’attacher et de renoncer à me tuer ? T’as raison, Batou, quand on débute dans le crime, il vaut mieux être prudent. »

Ces nouvelles moqueries ne le retenaient pas plus, incapables de l’attirer dans un jeu qu’il était le seul à trouver drôle.

Quand Batman quitta le salon rouge, Joker se leva d’un bond et essaya de rattraper l’ombre. Dans le couloir où les lustres étaient éteints, la sentinelle progressait dans le chaos du fou : les piles de paquets cadeaux immenses — certains contenaient des bombes —, les guirlandes qui clignotaient en étoiles éphémères, les douilles de balles qui scintillaient en paillettes au sol et ricochaient comme des clochettes quand elles étaient balayées d’un coup de pied.

Le Noël du Joker.

En incarnant la nuit et la peur, le chevalier noir n’avait pas sa place dans cette fête foraine fantasmagorique, pourtant, sa silhouette imposante parvenait à se déplacer et le Joker en ressentit une certaine satisfaction. Il voyait en Batman un égal et cette démarche sûre lui prouvait ce sentiment.

Après s’être approché des fenêtres du couloir qui donnaient sur l’avenue en contre-bas, Joker posa ses mains sur la vitre glacée, surveillant l’extérieur, jusqu’à ce qu’il aperçût la chauve-souris sortir et s’éloigner de l’hôtel.

Exposé, Batman se retrouva harcelé par les flocons qui s’écroulaient sur Gotham depuis plusieurs jours déjà, à croire que le blanc humide cherchait à engloutir tout ce noir, de ces épaules froides jusqu’à la tête couronnée de pics, de ces pans lisses jusqu’aux bottes solides. Mais il lutta, continuant d’avancer.

Joker comprit alors que Batman se dirigeait vers le Gotham Cinema au coin de la rue, visible depuis le Royal malgré la tempête grâce aux affiches de film immenses. Le clown se mit à rire : dans les villes, les grandes salles sombres des cinémas sont ce qui se rapproche le plus des grottes, un choix peu surprenant pour un homme qui se déguise en chauve-souris !

À cause de la météo, à cause de la nuit de crime, le cinéma aurait dû être fermé, mais les portes s’ouvrirent au moment où Batman les poussa. À croire qu’un employé passionné était resté et était prêt à accueillir quiconque voudrait s’isoler ici.

L’ombre de Batman disparut sous l’imposante façade et Joker resta encore quelques instants, persuadé de pouvoir encore le voir, trompé par la pénombre.

***

Le hall du cinéma était béni par le même calme que celui d’une église. D’une _véritable_ église, à l’inverse du bâtiment à l’est de Park Row, transformé en planque par Roman Sionis pour son trafic de drogue. Là-bas, les vieilles pierres protégeaient un blasphème, mais après tout, le crime était bien la nouvelle religion de Gotham.

Il n’y avait que dans les cinémas que les gothamites pouvaient se réunir dans le silence, communiant devant un drame ou une comédie.

Et les cinémas, malgré les souvenirs douloureux, étaient des sanctuaires pour Bruce Wayne.

Dans la salle d’accueil, trois affiches sur un mur faisaient face à trois autres, proposant des choix variés pour contenter tous les publics : film noir, romance, drame, comédie musicale sur le thème de Noël, épouvante, film de guerre… Mais les guichets étaient abandonnés, l’entrée était vide.

Grâce à ce silence d’absent, Batman entendit l’écho d’une voix forte. Bien que d’ici, elle semblait se fracturer comme celle d’un spectre. Attiré par ce son, Batman avança vers le fond du hall et se repéra à la puissance du bruit : plus il s’approchait de la salle 2, plus les échos devenaient des sons distincts. Une odeur de sucre caramélisé collait contre les murs grenat, même sur le plafond trop bas qui transformait le couloir en tunnel étriqué.

Batman poussa la porte qui grinça, mais le gémissement fut étouffé par la voix profonde de Vincent Price. À la fois par respect et admiration, Batman s’arrêta sur le seuil de la salle, impressionné par l’allure élégante de cet acteur qu’il adorait depuis son plus jeune âge. Ce visage long, ce regard qui brillait malgré le grain de la pellicule abîmée, et cette voix, ce timbre intemporel.

Bruce n’était pas certain de quel film il s’agissait, mais il avait aperçu, du coin de l’œil, l’affiche de _While the city sleeps_ dans l’entrée, un film de 1956 qu’il n’avait pas revu depuis une éternité…

En entrant dans le Gotham Cinema, Batman avait craint être ramené à cette triste soirée de novembre où il était devenu orphelin, mais sa mémoire ne l’avait pas ramené aussi loin : elle s’était arrêtée aux soirées passées sur un canapé dans le salon, Alfred amenant sur un petit plateau son dessert et lui souhaitant un bon visionnage.

En tant que majordome, Alfred avait veillé à l’éducation du jeune maître et, par un intérêt plus personnel, lui avait transmis cet amour pour le cinéma. Plus exactement, il l’avait _ravivé_ , car _Le Signe de Zorro_ avait bien manqué tuer cette passion après l’assassinat de Martha et Thomas Wayne.

Sur ses conseils, Bruce avait vu toutes les œuvres de Charlie Chaplin, puis, plus âgé, il avait été autorisé à voir celles d’Hitchcock et celles où apparaissaient Peter Cushing et Christopher Lee — comme si des oiseaux ou _Frankenstein_ pouvaient être plus terrifiants que Joe Chill…

Il se souvenait bien de ces moments reposants après le dîner et qui précédaient l’heure d’aller dormir.

La voix gothique de Vincent Price avait hanté plusieurs soirées, la douceur d’Olivia de Havilland avait redonné vie à des centaines de souvenirs avec sa mère. Il avait partagé les mésaventures de James Stewart avec la boule au ventre, Lee Meriwether avait été son premier béguin de star…

Bruce n’avait jamais revu les chorégraphies d’escrime de Tyrone Power qui l’avaient pourtant impressionné au Monarch Theater, et de toute façon, il préférait aujourd’hui l’effroi qu’inspirait Robert Mitchum dans _La Nuit du chasseur_ ou les personnages retords d’Orson Welles.

Sa soif d’aventures avait laissé place aux enquêtes en noir et blanc, à la tristesse contrastée d’un monde qui ressemblait à Gotham.

Batman regardait les sièges plongés dans la pénombre, mais aucune tête ne dépassait des dossiers ronds. Pourquoi le film était privé de son public ? Le parfum de pop corn hantait toujours la salle comme si les clients venaient de déserter les lieux.

Pouvait-il venir ? S’installer là, comme un simple client ?

Avec un plaisir douloureux, Batman prit place sur un des fauteuils, puis, dans un sursaut, se tourna vers le fond de la salle. Qui projetait ce film ?

Dans le minuscule carré où la lumière jaillissait comme un salut divin, une silhouette sombre pouvait s’apercevoir, mais elle restait parfaitement immobile. Batman en était pourtant sûr : ce n’était pas une illusion.

Finalement, il se réinstalla et reporta son attention sur le film. Il se souvenait vaguement que l’histoire portait sur un tueur en série qui haïssait les femmes et signait chaque meurtre avec un message écrit au rouge à lèvres, devenant le « tueur au rouge à lèvres » dans les médias.

Le chauffage était allumé et soufflait son haleine continue, mais la fatigue — _le contre-coup_ — faisait frissonner Bruce. Alors, de la même façon qu’une chauve-souris, il s’emmitoufla dans sa cape.

Et s’il dormait un peu ? Le rendez-vous au My Alibi semblait prévu pour la décennie prochaine, peut-être même le siècle suivant, trop loin pour l’inquiéter ou l’exciter.

Tout en conservant son heaume pour se protéger, Bruce se laissa bercer par la chaleur et les souvenirs. Bientôt, il sentit les images du film s’embrouiller et il cessa de lutter contre cette fatigue.


	5. Chasse à la chauve-souris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puisque la saison s'y prête et que j'ai quelques chapitres en avance, je poste celui-ci et vous souhaite un joyeux Noël !

L’alarme se mit à vibrer contre son avant-bras, le tirant d’un sommeil trop bref.

Batman ouvrit les yeux sur un écran blanc : le projecteur avait terminé de raconter son histoire.

Ce silence était parfait pour émerger.

Il était 4 heures 40.

Il tâta son torse, rencontrant un trou entamé par une balle qu’il avait reçue plus tôt la nuit. Même avec son costume chauffé, ce trou juste sous le cœur inviterait l’hiver. Il faudrait qu’il change totalement les pièces de son armure, mais seulement une fois qu’il aurait affronté Bane ou ses hommes : une armure intacte aurait pu être suspecte…

Quand il se leva, le siège gémit. Batman leva la tête mais la salle de projection semblait vide : ni silhouette, ni lumière.

Il se débarrassa des courbatures dans ses épaules en s’étirant doucement, puis en faisant quelques mouvements circulaires.

Dans le hall, alors qu’il s’imaginait être seul, Batman fut surpris d’y voir le Joker : il portait un bonnet de Noël et était accoudé au distributeur de boissons, attendant que la machine termine de verser un chocolat chaud. Pour patienter, il faisait voler des cartes d’une main à l’autre. Batman ne le remarqua pas immédiatement, mais le jeu n’était composé que de jokers.

« _Rise and shine_ , Batmoon. » Lança-t-il en voyant la chauve-souris émerger. Son rouge à lèvres, cardinal, rappela à Batman le film qui avait été projeté en salle 2.

« Où est le projectionniste ?

— Quel projectionniste ?

— Quelqu’un projetait _While the city sleeps_ quand je suis rentré. »

Joker haussa les épaules en décrochant la tasse brûlante de la machine.

« J’ai vu personne. »

Pris d’un doute, Batman regarda le bas du pantalon du clown, les manches de son blazer, son cou, mais il n’y avait aucune tache de sang. Aucune récente, en tout cas.

À cause de la tempête de neige, la nuit violette était encore omniprésente dehors, tissant une obscurité lourde. Peut-être que le projectionniste piquait un somme quelque part dans les locaux, planqué dans ce qu’il considérait le seul refuge de la ville ?

« Il me reste encore de la monnaie si tu veux un café, Batou. Ou un thé ? Quelque chose qu’on boit chez la reine d’Angleterre ? »

Batman s’apprêta à refuser mais le Joker fit glisser une pièce dans l’appareil et sélectionna un café :

« Là. Noir comme ton âme et surtout ton costume. »

Sans répondre, Batman prit le gobelet et décrocha la partie inférieure de son masque.

« Et si tu veux du sucre, utilise ça, ça peut faire une cuillère. » Conseilla Joker en tendant un sucre d’orge qu’il accrocha à une des oreilles du heaume. Batman le retira immédiatement avec un grognement.

« Il faudra que tu laisses ton masque comme ça.

— Je sais. Bane pourrait croire que tu as caché quelqu’un d’autre sous mon costume. »

Le café était bien trop chaud et ils ne pouvaient pas prendre leur temps ; Batman posa alors le gobelet sur le guichet derrière lui, des tickets éparpillés faisant office de sous-verre. Ils étaient tous vieux de trois jours.

Joker sortit de la poche de son veston un collier de serrage, un lien plus efficace que l’embrasse dorée que Batman avait réussi à déchirer.

Avec ce serre-câble en plastique, il aurait moins de chance de s’en sortir seul.

« Retourne-toi. »

Contraint de se plier à l’ordre, Batman tourna le dos et ils répétèrent le même numéro que dans le salon rouge. Cette fois, un seul tour suffisait et le plastique, bien plus rigide, ne laissait aucune liberté de mouvement.

« Joue le jeu, Batou, et surtout, fais comme d’habitude : ne parle pas. »

Une pression entre ses épaules lui indiqua qu’il pouvait avancer et sortir du cinéma.

L’aube durant une tempête de neige donnait toujours dans le lugubre : ni or, ni parme, la nuit se faisait coton, filant son indigo menaçant. Batman eut l’étrange tristesse de constater qu’il ne vivait pas un cauchemar : Alfred était bien mort et il se lançait dans une vengeance étrange. Ne pouvait-il vraiment pas tuer Joker d’abord et s’occuper de Bane plus tard ?

Une voiture simple et anonyme était garée à deux mètres du cinéma. Joker ouvrit la portière à l’arrière et poussa Batman à l’intérieur, riant aux éclats. La joue contre le cuir de la banquette, Batman ne pouvait se repérer principalement qu’aux sons, mais le rire du Joker était omniprésent.

La radio s’alluma en même temps que le moteur. Le cuir frémissait, sensible aux ronronnements du véhicule. Une étrange coïncidence voulait que _Laughing_ des The Guess Who commence au moment où la voiture tourna dans l’avenue enneigée.

Il n’y avait personne sur le siège passager, même pas le docteur Quinzel qui était peut-être rentrée chez elle. Le plan n’incluant qu’eux deux, le traître et le faux otage.

« Tu sais, je me disais que je verrais bien un asile dans le manoir Wayne ! C’est un peu plus chic que cette ruine d’Arkham. Qu’est-ce que t’en penses ?

— Une bombe a détruit la moitié du hall. » Marmonna Batman. « Sharp perdra moins de temps à restaurer Arkham que le manoir Wayne.

— Ah bon ? Dommage. L’ironie aurait été… fabuleuse !

— Pourquoi tu fais une telle fixette sur Arkham ?

— Je prévois une longue carrière, Batou, mais je ne suis pas si fou : je sais que je risque d’y passer une ou deux semaines un de ces quatre !

— … En supposant que tu puisses voir l’ouverture de cet asile. »

Le rire du Joker se fit tonitruant, couvrant la radio et le grondeur du moteur.

« Ahahah ! Des menaces ! Continue, Batou ! C’est vraiment excitant quand ça vient de toi ! »

À quoi s’attendait-il ? Il avait tenté d’intimider Joker à plusieurs reprises, alors que ce fou semblait prendre plaisir à garder ses ennemis près de lui, sans la moindre inquiétude.

Soudain, Batman se souvint comment Joker avait écarté les bras lorsque Bane avait fait feu sur le balcon du Royal, comment il avait mélangé mise à mort et mise en scène. Si Batman ne l’avait pas sauvé, Joker n’aurait rien été de plus qu’un mauvais souvenir.

L’espace d’une seconde, Batman envia cette liberté d’esprit, mais il se ressaisit : Joker n’était peut-être pas malheureux, mais il n’était pas heureux pour autant. Rien ne l’atteignait, ni le drame, ni la joie.

La neige s’était remise à tomber avec plus de force et les essuie-glaces luttaient contre les flocons qui menaient l’assaut. Quand les premières notes de guitare de _Cold Cold Heart_ résonnèrent, Joker augmenta le volume et sa voix rejoignit celle de Hank Williams.

Il changea pourtant les paroles et Batman l’entendit chanter :

_« You know you need and want to laugh, yet you claim it’s not your style. Why do you hide behind that mask? I’m trying to do my part! »_

Joker s’esclaffa à nouveau, ravi de son improvisation.

Même lorsque la voiture arriva dans l’étroite allée qui menait au parking du strip-club, il en riait encore.

« Est-ce que tu connais le My Alibi, Batou ?

— Oui.

— Ça m’étonne pas, espèce de coquin.

— Tous les plus grands criminels de la ville se donnent rendez-vous ici. »

Joker s’arrêta au milieu du parking, coupa le contact et s’accouda au siège passager pour se retourner. Même à contre-jour, la couleur de ses cheveux restait vive et l’acide de son sourire persistait :

« Alors bienvenu, camarade ! Tu as ta place parmi les tiens. »

La portière laissa un froid mordant entrer dans la voiture. Batman contracta ses muscles pendant que Joker le tirait hors du véhicule. Sans équilibre, il devait redoubler d’effort pour ne pas plier sous la bourrasque.

La porte du club était ouverte et une danseuse, son rouge à lèvre effacé et son mascara éparpillé en fard, buvait son café sur le seuil. En apercevant Batman, elle suspendit son geste.

« Oh putain de Seigneur de merde. » Lâcha-t-elle. Elle resserra le long manteau autour d’elle et s’éloigna rapidement dans le nightclub, prête à prévenir ses collègues de ne pas sortir même pour une clope.

« Si t’es sage, Batou, on ira leur dire bonjour. » Chuchota Joker pour se moquer.

Il ne restait plus qu’une poignée de secondes avant l’heure fixée, mais ils étaient seuls. Pour patienter, Joker sauta sur le capot de la voiture pour s’y installer, tenant fermement Batman près de lui, sur sa droite.

Les murs autour coupaient un peu le vent, mais il faisait tellement froid que la chauve-souris commençait à se sentir engourdie. Joker avait posé une main sur la corde de serrage, le tenant comme s’il s’agissait d’une laisse. Au cas où cela ne suffirait pas pour le tenir tranquille, le clown avait dégainé un revolver.

« Si tu as peur que je te blesse, Batou, le _safe word_ est Tartempion. Oh, chut ! Voilà nos invités ! Tu n’as même plus le droit de dire Tartempion, maintenant ! »

Six hommes, emmitouflés dans des blousons, venaient de dépasser le grillage à l’entrée du parking, regardant dans leur direction. Tous avaient une carrure de catcheur, le cuir de leur manteau à rude épreuve, mais aucun n’avait la taille spectaculaire de Bane.

« Bane avait trop froid pour sortir ?! » Cria Joker, détachant chaque mot comme si la neige rendait les hommes sourds. Ou débiles.

Aucun n’accorda la moindre attention au clown ; seul Batman les intéressait et ils le mesuraient du regard. L’un des hommes eut un rictus de satisfaction, un autre exprima son contentement en faisant craquer ses doigts tatoués dépassant de mitaines noires et un troisième s’avança, comme pour récupérer le trophée et partir, mais Joker l’avertit en dirigeant l’arme vers lui :

« Hop, hop, vous n’allez pas l’emporter comme ça.

— Bane n’est pas là.

— J’ai remarqué, sinon vous ressembleriez à des nains de jardin à côté de votre boss, maiiiis Bane savait que j’avais le Batman et je ne peux le remettre qu’en mains propres. »

L’un des sbires s’avança, moins intimidé par le revolver que ses collègues. Joker lui rappela le poids de la menace en le visant à son tour :

« Est-ce qu’un peu de plomb te remettrait les idées en place ?! »

Soudain, Joker leva le bras et tira une fois vers la nuit, surprenant les hommes de Bane. Il éclata de rire en soupesant l’arme :

« Voilà ! Plus que cinq balles. Au moins l’un d’entre vous survivra à cette rencontre ! »

L’un des hommes glissa sa main sous son manteau, indiquant qu’il avait également une arme à feu.

Batman remua ses poignets, vérifiant la marge que le clown lui avait laissée, car l’idée d’être ligoté à quelques centimètres d’un aliéné armé n’était pas rassurante… Une pression contre ses reins lui rappela cependant de se tenir tranquille.

L’hiver avait déjà commencé à refroidir le bout du canon de l’arme, mais le cercle était encore chaud quand il se posa contre le côté droit de la mâchoire de Batman.

Surpris, Batman s’apprêta à tirer sur le cordon ou à basculer en arrière avant que la balle ne parte pour lui exploser la tête, mais l’arme ne faisait que lui indiquer un mouvement à suivre : tourner son visage vers la gauche, vers Joker.

Sans comprendre, les six hommes de Bane virent le _payaso_ embrasser son otage masqué. Même pressées contre la bouche statique, les lèvres du Joker ne pouvaient s’empêcher de sourire. Profitant de la surprise générale, celle de Batman incluse, une lame dissimulée dans la manche du Joker rompit le collier de serrage.

Batman n’osa bouger que lorsque Joker s’écarta. Il sentait qu’une marque rouge s’était imprimée, lui barrant les lèvres.

Le clown dirigea à nouveau son revolver vers les visiteurs et tira dans la tête de celui qui s’était trop approché.

Batman plongea en avant et visa une première mâchoire, faisant entrechoquer les dents. À chaque fois que ses gants frappaient, la viande faisait un bruit mat, mais si le coup était plus violent, un craquement s’entendait.

Malgré l’arme en main, Joker opta aussi pour un corps-à-corps : plus malingre, il arrivait à être plus rapide que le chevalier noir. Son poing alourdit par le revolver pouvait assommer en un rien de temps, mais il avait la perversité de faire durer le combat.

Il donna un violent coup de pied sous le genou d’un des combattants, visant les points les plus sensibles — un point commun qu’il partageait avec son allié inattendu.

Dans la lutte, un assaillant sortit un couteau et se rua vers le clown. Il plaqua Joker à la voiture mais, son ennemi esquivant à temps, il manqua son coup et la dent que formait la lame se planta dans le capot. Un de ses collègues, celui qui avait le revolver, lui vint en aide et visa le Joker. Batman intercepta l’intention au moment où la gâchette fut pressée et cogna la tempe du tireur si fort qu’il s’écroula ; la balle perça l’une des roues avant de la voiture plutôt que la poitrine du Joker.

Hormis le mort qui avait le front percé, les autres hommes de Bane étaient toujours vivants. Certes, avec une mâchoire brisée, avec un traumatisme crânien ou avec un genou retourné, mais toujours vivants.

Batman percuta le ventre d’un des types à qui Joker avait fait perdre l’équilibre en frappant sa cuisse d’un revers. La douleur fut telle que la victime cracha un jet de vomi qui éclaboussa le pantalon du Joker. Ce dernier soupira avec une grimace et visa la nuque de l’homme, augmentant le nombre de morts à deux.

« Ils n’ont _aucune_ classe, aucun savoir vivre ! »

Batman sentit du sang sécher sur son menton. Son coude avait délogé trois ou quatre dents d’un opposant avant de le faire basculer par-dessus son épaule ; un filet avait dû s’écouler à ce moment-là. Sa victime essaya de se relever, mais elle reçut une balle en pleine gorge.

Trois.

La moitié du groupe.

Les trois autres hommes se regardèrent et l’un d’entre eux recula, mais Joker interrompit sa fuite en lui tirant dessus. Le corps chaud s’étala dans la neige.

La dernière balle se planta dans la tête de celui qui était juste à côté, sans réelle raison.

Même si le Joker était à court de munitions, il appuya plusieurs fois sur la gâchette en visant le seul rescapé. Il savait que l’arme était vide, mais cette litanie de clics effraya le mercenaire de Bane et le poussa à fuir.

Contrairement à ses collègues, il réussit à s’en sortir vivant.

Le Joker se mit à rire : il lui restait en réalité quatre autres munitions dans la poche de son veston, mais il n’avait jamais eu l’intention de les utiliser. Il _voulait_ qu’un homme reste en vie.

Il récupéra au sol le bonnet de Noël qui était tombé et le repositionna sur sa tête.

« Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas laissé partir avec eux ? » Explosa Batman. « Le plan était que je rencontre Bane !

— Avec les poings liés ? Oh, pardon, Batou, je ne savais pas que tu comptais mourir en fait ! Tu m’avais parlé de _tuer_ Bane, pas d’ _être_ tué par Bane !

— Tu m’aurais détaché avant ! »

Joker saisit, sur le capot, le collier qui avait été sectionné.

« Et tu penses que les hommes de Bane n’auraient rien remarqué ? » Cette naïveté le fit mourir de rire et il jeta le lien coupé au sol, le laissant disparaître dans la neige. Sur un nouveau ricanement, Joker nota : « Bane va être furieux. Furieux de chez furieux. Furieux comme tu ne l’auras jamais vu furieux !

— Au point qu’il viendra en personne ?

— Pour toi et pour moi !

— Tu es malade… »

Était-ce vraiment le plan initial ? Mettre en colère Bane ? Lui faire perdre ses moyens ? Malgré ses allures de brute, Bane était un homme intelligent. Et contrairement à ce que Joker affirmait, il pouvait conserver un sang-froid remarquable.

Cela n’expliquait pas…

« Le fait de m’embrasser, c’était quelle partie du plan ?

— Ce n’est pas évident ? » Joker donna un coup de pied dans la roue crevée de la voiture. « Le chaos, la surprise ! Celui qui a survécu ira voir Bane et lui racontera certainement ce détail. Bane va _péter les plombs_ en se demandant ce qui se passe. »

Batman croisa ses bras, fronçant le nez. Comme pour le réconforter, Joker lui tapota l’épaule :

« Je suis désolé de te décevoir, Batou, mais tu n’es pas le premier otage que j’embrasse. Tu demanderas à Harley.

— Le docteur Quinzel ? Ce n’était pas un vrai otage non plus.

— Alors ça vous fait un autre point commun. »

Ils regardèrent le capot lacéré et la roue qui tirait une triste mine. Le Royal Hotel était à une vingtaine de minutes de marche, mais dans cette tempête, ils devraient compter dix minutes supplémentaires.

Joker resserra son manteau en dépassant le grillage, luttant contre une brise qui hantait la ruelle.

« Tu sais quoi, Batou ? Je trouve qu’on fait une équipe de choc. Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu m’as encore sauvé la vie.

— Une rotule en tout cas.

— C’est important. Deux rotules sont nécessaires pour tenir debout.

— Déjà que ton équilibre mental est instable… »

Ils passèrent à côté d’une voiture et les vitres, sombres, eurent un effet miroir. Batman vit son reflet, apercevant la giclée de sang sur son menton, mais son attention fut surtout attirée par la marque de rouge à lèvres. On aurait dit qu’une femme l’avait embrassé passionnément.

Les ruelles de Gotham composaient leur dédale, mais ces longs chemins urbains n’avaient de secret pour eux. Ils n’avaient aucune blessure sérieuse, mais Joker passa son bras au-dessus de celui de Batman pour marcher côte à côte, dans l’intention d’être soutenu.

« Est-ce que tu vas retourner dans ta grotte, Batou ?

— Je te l’ai déjà dit, il y a eu…

— Je parlais du cinéma ! »

Oui, peut-être que c’était son intention. Où pouvait-il aller, après tout ? Au Royal ? Ridicule.

« Quand je pense que ce gars a dégueulassé mon pantalon, c’est incroyable, quand même ! » Il se mit à parler de ses propres plans : de son côté, il avait élu domicile à l’hôtel pour l’instant, occupant toutes les suites du dernier étage. Là-haut, il avait bien l’intention de prendre un bain, peut-être une douche, il hésitait encore. Il était temps de se débarrasser de ce sang et du vomi.

Ils bifurquèrent dans une ruelle où un lampadaire ne se dressait que tous les quinze mètres, rendant la lumière rare.

Plus loin, un chien abandonné, les pattes enfoncées dans la neige, éventrait un sac poubelle, goûtant plus de plastique que de nourriture. Son ventre, creusé par la faim, tremblait de rage, et il tira sur le sac si fort que deux boîtes de conserve bondirent de la déchirure, s’entrechoquant en alarme.

Le bruit ne réussit pas à couvrir les bruits de pas que Batman entendit derrière eux et, quand il se retourna, imité par Joker, il vit cinq hommes masqués. Dans le matin sombre, les têtes semblaient avoir disparu à cause des masques noirs.

Les hommes de Roman Sionis n’eurent pas besoin de se présenter et les cinq mitraillettes se dressèrent pour faire feu.


	6. Fragment de complicité

Joker avait adopté un nom qui évoquait la chance, l’atout, le coup sauveur. À condition de savoir jouer.

Le cylindre de son revolver avait porté six balles : une première avait foncé vers la nuit pour faire peur aux hommes de Bane, les cinq autres s’étaient logées dans leur crâne. C’était une chance que Black Mask ait envoyé cinq tireurs quand il restait justement, dans la poche de poitrine du veston vert, cinq munitions, mais ils auraient besoin d’une dose de chance supplémentaire pour pouvoir riposter et s’en sortir indemnes.

D’un brusque mouvement, Joker poussa Batman à l’épaule pour le projeter derrière un conteneur à déchets, assez large pour les cacher tous les deux. Ils entendirent les balles entamer le métal de leur abri. Presque assis sur des cartons abîmés et une neige sale, Joker et Batman se collaient au mur de briques.

Une carcasse de poulet avait été oubliée sur leur droite ; le chien avait eu le temps de fuir, ignoré par le groupe d’assaillants.

« Ils n’avancent pas. » Murmura Batman en observant à travers le conteneur, capable de voir l’empreinte thermique de chaque individu.

« Tu peux les voir ?! Je savais que tu pouvais voir à travers les obstacles ! Je le savais ! » Jubila le Joker en chargeant son arme. « Dis-moi où ils se trouvent, que je leur rende la pareille ! »

Batman ignorait après qui ils en avaient : le Joker pour avoir usurpé l’identité de Roman Sionis ? Ou lui, pour avoir fait arrêter leur patron plus tôt dans la nuit, même pour une courte période ? D’ailleurs, peut-être que Sionis était déjà sorti du commissariat grâce à ses avocats, et ce, sans même être passé par la case cellule.

La mort de Bane était une telle priorité que Batman n’avait pas encore réfléchi au sort de ce parrain de la pègre. Le commissaire Loeb étant mort et le Joker ayant perturbé les organisations de Black Mask, le pouvoir de Sionis serait certainement affaibli pour les prochaines semaines à venir…

Deux des cinq hommes armés étaient en train de s’approcher, prêts à contourner le conteneur. Batman prévint Joker, mais si le clown se penchait, il serait exposé à cinq ennemis attentifs.

Juste au-dessus de la poubelle imposante, un escalier de secours d’incendie zigzaguait sur la façade du bâtiment. Ces balcons en métal, reliés les uns sur les autres, pourraient être leur voie de sortie. Ils pourraient fuir par les toits…

Ou Joker pourrait avoir une meilleure position pour abattre les mercenaires…

Non, il y avait eu assez de morts pour cette nuit.

Avec maîtrise, Batman passa un bras autour du torse du Joker et lança deux batarangs qui volèrent en direction de ceux qui s’approchaient. La batgriffe atteignit le quatrième balcon et s’accrochant à la rambarde. Profitant de la surprise des tireurs blessés par les chauves-souris en acier, Batman se laissa porter jusqu’à leur point de fuite, emportant le Joker.

Hilare, le clown libéra un de ses bras et tira à quatre reprises sur le groupe. Une seule balle réussit à atteindre une tête assombrie par un masque. La mitraillette tomba lourdement au sol, suivie du corps.

Le deuxième homme qui s’était approché se précipita, et, avec les autres membres, ils ouvrirent le feu. Par miracle, l’ascension du Joker et de Batman était trop rapide pour cette dernière slave de balles.

Avant qu’ils n’atteignent le quatrième étage, Batman sentit un coup l’atteindre vers le flan.

La plate-forme était instable et, les balles ricochant contre les tiges, la rambarde, les briques rouges, le danger menaçait toujours. Joker tendit à nouveau le bras pour répliquer une dernière fois, mais Batman lui rabaissa.

« Montons. »

Il lui saisit le poignet et l’entraîna vers le sommet enneigé de l’immeuble.

Les coups de feu continuaient de résonner sans qu’aucune fenêtre ne s’allumât sur la façade. Avec le vacarme, les gens ne dormaient plus : ils faisaient les morts.

Des fenêtres devaient certainement donner sur des chambres, contraignant les occupants à se lever pour se réfugier dans la salle de bains. Plutôt dormir dans une baignoire que dans un lit avec le risque d’être tué par des balles perdues.

La chauve-souris visa à nouveau avec la batgriffe, qui s’accrocha cette fois au rebord du toit, et emporta le clown.

Projeté sur la neige au sommet, le Joker roula en se tenant les côtes, hilare. Sa joue se retrouva contre une couche glacée, aussi livide que sa peau.

Batman passa également une main contre ses côtes, mais pour une raison différente : le renfoncement qu’il toucha confirma qu’une balle avait failli se loger au-dessus de sa hanche. Par chance, il n’en resterait rien à part peut-être une ecchymose.

Il était temps qu’il fasse arriver une armure intacte par batwing…

Ils étaient à trois cents mètres du Royal Hotel et, d’ici, ils pouvaient voir sans peine les impressionnantes tours de l’établissement, piliers de richesse réunis par le bar en forme de soucoupe et qui semblait suspendu dans le vide.

Joker se releva et Batman remarqua qu’il tremblait : la brise était particulièrement violente en altitude, le froid devenait alors insoutenable. Il y avait aussi cette hilarité, l’adrénaline…

« Je crois que Sionis t’en veux aussi, Batou ! Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

— J’ai détruit sa réserve de drogue à l’église et je l’ai livré au G.C.P.D. plus tôt dans la nuit.

— Oooh-oh ! Le traitement ultime pour un criminel comme Sionis ! Oui ! » Son gloussement était saccadé, entrecoupé de frissons. « Il rentrera plus vite chez lui qu’un flic revient de sa pause café ! Ce que tu as fait n’a servi à _ri-en_ ! »

Le ciel ne devenait pas plus clair, mais l’indigo commençait à brûler dans une nuance plus orangée. Les flocons s’étaient remis à tomber, rendus cinglants par le vent. Les dents du Joker avaient le même mordant.

« Mais… Je peux le séquestrer à nouveau, si tu veux ?

— Ça ira. » Grogna Batman en se dirigeant vers le bord de l’immeuble. Le groupe engagé par Sionis avait dû se disperser pour les atteindre d’une façon ou d’une autre, car la ruelle en contre-bas était déserte.

Après Bane, Black Mask allait également apprendre que Batman était aux côtés du Joker cette nuit.

Est-ce que ce duo inspirerait la peur que Batman cultivait depuis deux ans ? Est-ce que les grands criminels allaient trembler au fond de leur lit, le front froid et les phalanges transformées en morceaux de marbre à l’idée que deux dingues s’alliaient ?

Folie et justice. Une idée étrange qui traversa l’esprit de Batman, mais il secoua la tête pour s’en débarrasser :

« La nuit va bientôt finir. Alors à moins que Bane t’ait déjà contacté…

— Non. Tu peux rentrer dans ton manoir et faire ton richou, Batou. On se verra ce soir! » Joker commença à rejoindre l’échelle pour descendre, mais il remarqua que Batman n’avait pas bougé. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? T’en as pas eu assez ? Rentre, va enfiler un peignoir Dior, mange du homard et couche-toi à côté de trois mannequins d’Europe de l’est, je ne sais pas ! L’emploi du temps de Bruce Wayne !

— Bruce Wayne est mort.

— Oh ! Toutes mes condoléances. Tu vas assister à ton propre enterrement ? Attends, ça ne m’intéresse pas… Sauf si je suis sur ton testament ! Dans ce cas, je peux faire un effort. » Il lui désigna de la main les tours de l’hôtel : « mais si tu n’as nulle part où aller, je crois qu’il reste des chambres libres au Royal. Et crois-moi, Batou, je serais _ravi_ d’accueillir un compère.

— Nous ne sommes pas compères.

— Hum. Tu es Batman depuis… quoi ? Deux ans ? Je suis Joker depuis un peu plus d’un an. Nous sommes des jeunes à côté du Pingouin ou de Sionis ! On a beaucoup à apprendre… comme on a beaucoup à _leur_ apprendre. »

Le visage du clown rayonnait malgré le froid qui agitait ses cheveux, paralysait ses joues. Batman restait imperméable à son enthousiasme, gardant la mâchoire scellée.

Joker se mit à soupeser le revolver qu’il avait encore en main. Il restait une balle.

« Ça t’est déjà arrivé d’avoir un flingue en main et ne pas savoir si tu voulais tuer toutes les personnes autour de toi ou te faire sauter la tête ? »

D’une chiquenaude, il fit valser le cylindre, accordant une danse à l’ultime balle. La ronde n’était pas encore finie que Joker plaça le bout du canon sous le menton de Batman, mais il changea d’avis et dirigea l’arme au bord de sa bouche. Avant qu’il ne tente d’appuyer sur la détente, Batman frappa la main armée.

« Je t’accompagne au Royal et resterai dans les alentours. Avant ce soir, tu me donneras toutes les informations dont j’ai besoin et je traquerai Bane. Seul. »

Il dépassa le Joker, qui riait aux éclats, et visa le bâtiment voisin avec la batgriffe, attendant que son partenaire le rejoigne.

Il avait hâte de retirer son armure et de prendre un peu de repos.

***

Les chambres des sept premiers étages de chaque tour étaient toutes occupées par les hommes de main du Joker, mais un monde les séparait du leader fou : une série d’étages qui graduaient Gotham jusqu’au ciel.

S’il suspectait les raisons, Batman ignorait le but de cet isolement, de ce territoire gardé.

Peut-être que le Joker se protégeait des éventuels traîtres qui se cachaient parmi les avaleurs de sabre et les acrobates ? Peut-être que, conscient de son humeur instable, il restait à l’écart des clowns et des mimes ?

Peut-être qu’il faisait de la place pour son invité masqué ?

Non, c’était absurde.

« Il n’y a qu’ici que tu peux retirer ton masque. » Assura Joker en poussant la double porte qui menait à la piscine sous la suite royale. « Personne ne monte jusqu’ici, tu es le seul à pouvoir venir. Mais ne te fais pas d’idée, Batou : _je_ garde la suite. Toi, tu es déjà habitué au luxe. »

L’armure intacte avait été déposée par la batwing sur un des derniers balcons de la tour est, et, si le Joker disait vrai, personne d’autre qu’eux ne pourrait y avoir accès.

Dans la piscine, l’eau murmurait ses clapotis, ce langage humide qui relaxait l’esprit. Liquide et chaude ici, elle narguait les gouttes frigorifiées, agglutinées au rebord des fenêtres qui filtraient avec le ciel et ses sacs de coton.

Près des bassins entourés de monsteras, ces plantes vertes aux feuilles gigantesques, des traces de lutte étaient encore visibles : un carreau fissuré, un peu de terre renversée, une statue abîmée… Batman avait assommé une quantité d’ennemis ici, juste avant de confronter Joker pour la première fois sans le masque de Roman Sionis.

Était-ce vraiment arrivé la même nuit ? Une poignée d’heures auparavant ? Il n’en revenait pas…

Deux escaliers menaient aux baies vitrées de l’autre côté de la salle d’eau et, sous les bassins, des douches et des vestiaires s’alignaient sous un préau de marbre. Pour accentuer — encore et toujours — la richesse des lieux, l’eau des piscines se déversait ici en petites cascades, fins rideaux en perpétuel mouvement. L’odeur de chlore restait discrète, couverte par celles des savons et des sels de bain.

Joker montra une des extrémités du couloir de douches et annonça :

« Je vais de ce côté. Toi, tu peux prendre celui-là. »

Même sous le masque, Batman ne pouvait cacher sa surprise. Il s’apprêta à protester avant de remarquer que Joker avait retiré son bonnet de Noël, son manteau et qu’il était en train de dénouer sa cravate. Il aurait continué à se déshabiller si Batman ne s’était pas détourné dans l’intention de remonter les escaliers. Une tentative de fuite qui fit éclater de rire le clown :

« Oh, tu es pudique ? Tu peux aller ailleurs, enfin, si tu veux prendre le risque d’être vu par un de mes hommes.

— Tu as dit qu’ils ne devaient pas monter dans ces étages.

— Mais est-ce qu’ils m’obéiront ? Je ne les connais pas encore très bien, Batou. Certains peuvent être _tentés_ de venir et fureter dans une des chambres, alors qu’ici, il faudrait qu’ils descendent les escaliers en étant à découvert, ou bien qu’ils se placent aux fenêtres qui sont à… laisse-moi réfléchir… 345 mètres d’altitude. Dans tous les cas, ce serait du suicide ! J’attends bien une tendance suicidaire chez mes hommes, mais pas la bêtise ! »

Le veston et la chemise étaient maintenant au sol, mais Batman regardait vers l’escalier, ce qui continua de faire rire le Joker :

« Tu sais, je me demande de quoi tu as le plus peur : me montrer ton visage ou ton derrière ! Allez, je suis sûr que tu exagères et que tu n’as pas à rougir. Je te fais confiance, tu as fait attention en cette période de fêtes : pas trop de champagne, pas trop de caviar. Allez, Batou ! Tu crains peut-être que le Père Noël passe devant la fenêtre au moment où tu n’auras plus de masque ? Ou Saint Nicolas ? Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, Batou, je fais fuir tous les saints ! »

Joker s’en donnait à cœur joie pour se moquer, pourtant, il éteignit toutes les lumières. Un geste que Batman apprécia, même s’il ne l’aurait pas avoué.

Les ténèbres devinrent alors totales, à l’exception des lueurs de Gotham depuis l’extérieur et des indications de sortie de secours qui étalaient leurs couleurs glauques sur le carrelage.

La chauve-souris se retourna lentement, inspectant la salle d’eau qui n’était pas encore assez sombre à son goût. Au moins, le Joker avait disparu derrière le mur qui délimitait les douches pour finir de se déshabiller.

Finalement, après s’être installé sur un des bancs, Batman commença à retirer son armure. Elle était vraiment abîmée et, au fur et à mesure qu’il se débarrassait des éléments de cet exosquelette, il évaluait mieux les dégâts de cette longue nuit : le fin revêtement en métal ressemblait par endroit à de la simple peinture écaillée, et le tissu ou la toile, par endroits, était totalement dévoilé.

Un son métallique résonna soudain derrière la cascade, comme si un scalpel était tombé sur le carrelage.

« Hé hé, mince, j’avais oublié que j’avais caché ça là ! Ça t’arrive aussi, Batou, d’avoir des armes ou des gadgets dont tu ne te souviens plus ? »

D’un coup de pied, le Joker expédia la lame vers les fenêtres ; elle glissa, argentée et lumineuse, avant de percuter une statue en bronze.

Batman poussa un soupir et se mit à réunir les pièces de son armure. Inutiles de les mettre dans un sac de linge, elles devraient être recyclées, tout simplement, car leur réparation demanderait trop de ressources.

Batman entendit un froissement de tissus et le Joker râler à propos de cet abruti qui lui avait vomi dessus. Les derniers vêtements furent jetés dans un sac et l’odeur amère disparut.

Tout en gardant son masque, il se débarrassa du justaucorps sous l’armure. Puis, nu à un détail près, Bruce hésita, les doigts placés contre sa mâchoire.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin d’aide, Batou ?

— Non. »

Joker avait juste passé la tête, si pâle qu’il attirait le peu de lumière sur lui. Bruce aurait aimé qu’il ne se penche pas comme ça pour l’observer, même si les lumières étaient éteintes.

En voyant les yeux blancs du masque luire, Joker se moqua à nouveau :

« Tu crois vraiment qu’il y a des caméras, Batou ? »

La seule réponse qu’il entendit fut un grognement.

Bien sûr qu’il n’y avait aucune caméra dans la piscine de l’hôtel, encore moins vers les douches dissimulées, mais il n’avait encore jamais retiré son masque en dehors de la batcave. Encore moins devant quelqu’un d’autre qu’Alfred…

Et puis, même si Joker connaissait son identité, dévoiler son visage était un geste presque… intime.

Soudain, Batman entendit les robinets des douches siffler un à un : les pommeaux suspendus, transformés en gueules de dragons, crachèrent des jets d’eau chaude, même bouillante, pour lever une vapeur plus épaisse qu’une brume d’octobre.

« Là ! Même toi tu ne te verras plus ! »

Le rire retentit et, au contact des surfaces lisses, il éclata en échos, se multipliant.

Convaincu, ou peut-être trop fatigué pour lutter davantage, Batman finit par retirer son casque.

La tache de sang sous sa bouche qui avait séché rendait sa peau rigide. Il voulait aussi effacer cette marque de rouge à lèvres une bonne fois pour toutes.

Alfred ne l’aurait pas laissé faire un pas dans le manoir sans un passage à la salle de bains.

Les gouttes étaient brûlantes et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour s’y habituer, mais il y avait au moins un réconfort : elles tombaient avec tant de force qu’elles massaient ses muscles douloureux, capables de nettoyer n’importe quel mal _physique_.

L’odeur de savon lui rappela une chose que Joker avait dite avant que Batman n’atteigne la suite pour leur première confrontation :

« Quand je suis venu pour t’affronter, avant que tu sois envoyé à Blackgate, tu étais dans la suite. Tu as parlé de la salle de bains qui proposait plusieurs savons et tu plaisantais, en disant que toi, il te suffisait d’un bain d’acide… Qu’est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

— Hm. Ce que je voulais dire _à part_ que j’avais pris un bain d’acide ? »

Comme d’habitude, Joker répondait à une question par une question, mais de façon surprenante, sa voix était devenue apathique, ne trahissant aucune émotion.

Il était plus facile de se déshabiller que de mettre ses secrets à nu…

« Tu veux dire que tu es instable au point d’avoir sauté par toi-même ?

— Non. Je suis tombé dedans à cause de toi. »

Batman sursauta. Son premier réflexe fut de mettre en doute la révélation du Joker :

« Tu mens.

— Oooh, vous êtes donc plusieurs à voleter dans Gotham déguisés en chauve-souris ? Tu as combien de frères, alors ? »

Toujours sur la défensive, le chevalier rétorqua :

« Un visage comme le tien, je m’en serais souvenu. »

Cet entêtement à nier fit éclater de rire Joker et, à sa voix, Batman comprit qu’il s’était rapproché :

« Tu es tellement paaaar-fait, Batou, hein ? Tu n’as jamais fait aucune faute. Aucun _dérapage_. Et pourtant, tu m’as fait _déraper_ sur cette passerelle !! »

Le cri se répéta en échos, paralysant Batman.

« Tu ne te souviens pas, hein ? Un maque rouge ? En forme de cloche ? Je me souviens bien, de mon côté, il était assez lourd, mais j’étais trop las pour m’en plaindre.

— Un masque rouge ?

— Tu as déboulé de nulle part ! Tu te rends compte ?! Une chauve-souris d’un mètre 90 avec des griffes comme ceux d’un rapace ! »

Batman laissait les gouttes l’assourdir ; elles imitaient le bruit que Joker décrivait quand l’eau l’avait englouti. Une eau différente de celle de la douche, car l’acide grignote, ronge et _corrode_.

« Quand j’ai retiré cette saleté de cloche, j’ai vu mon reflet dans une flaque. Oh, c’était hilarant, Batou ! _Hilarant_ ! Je ne sais même plus quelle était ma couleur de cheveux ! J’ai peut-être toujours été comme ça ! C’est drôle, non ?

— Non, je ne trouve pas… »

Il avait murmuré trop bas ; Joker ne l’avait peut-être pas entendu.

« J’aurais dû avoir peur de perde mes dents, mes gencives me faisaient tellement mal, mais j’avais des démangeaisons sur tout le corps et je n’arrivais plus à penser. »

Une sensation qui l’avait excité et avait fini par le rendre fou, conclut Batman en silence.

« … et donc, tu as voulu me le faire payer en engageant ces assassins…

— Pas du tout ! » L’hypothèse était délirante et Joker s’insurgea. « Je veux te tuer uniquement parce que tu fous mes plans en l’air ! Tu fais des vies de Cobblepot, de Falcone et de Sionis un enfer depuis deux ans, je savais que je serais aussi dans ton collimateur. Mais je te connaissais avant que tu ne me connaisses, c’était mon coup d’avance ! »

Il venait de s’éloigner, sans rien ajouter de plus.

Le débit de l’eau faiblit avant de se tarir, et Joker s’éloigna vers les baies vitrées. À peine séché, il s’emmitoufla dans un des peignoirs que le Royal laissait à disposition des vrais clients.

Batman l’imita, fermant les robinets et enfilant un peignoir. Tout en rejoignant le Joker, il serra le cordon autour de sa taille.

Il y avait assez de clarté pour qu’il se rende compte, sans le moindre doute cette fois, que le visage du Joker n’était pas un maquillage. Il devait l’accentuer, certes, mais ses lèvres étaient réellement rouges, le contour de ses yeux sombre, et malgré la chaleur, son teint semblait toujours aussi pâle.

« C’est donc de ma faute.

— Tu m’as mal compris, Batou : ce n’est pas toi qui m’a créé, ce sont _eux_. Tout comme ils t’ont créé toi ! »

Bruce aurait aimé être en désaccord, mais ç’aurait été mentir, ç’aurait été nier le symbole qu’il avait imposé à Gotham depuis deux ans.

« Est-ce que tu imagines les possibilités ? Ensemble ? La police nous déteste, les grands parrains — qui, à eux tous, n’ont pas la classe de Marlon Brando, tu peux le reconnaître — nous détestent, mais on a changé Gotham. Impossible pour eux de revenir plusieurs semaines en arrière ! »

Batman se souvenait comment le Pingouin avait fui dans sa cabine. Il se souvenait comment, excédé, Bane avait attaqué le Joker qui l’avait pourtant engagé. Criminels avec ou sans bagne, avec ou sans uniforme, ils étaient perdus, totalement démunis face à ces deux dégénérés, l’un avec son costume de chauve-souris et ses gadgets acérés, l’autre avec ses explosifs, ses feux d’artifice du 4 juillet et son sourire rouge.

Le Joker lâcha un ricanement, dévoilant ses dents comme s’il voulait mordre Gotham, puis, il haussa les épaules. Le ciel devenait plus clair, le jour se levait. C’était l’effet d’un rideau pour deux énergumènes nocturnes comme eux.

Alors que Batman réfléchissait aux paroles du fou, ce dernier s’éloigna vers l’ascenseur qui menait à la suite :

« Ceci dit, t’emballe pas : je te considère comme un égal, Batman, mais _je_ garde la suite royale. »


	7. Anong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pendant que le vin chaud mijote, je poste ce chapitre, et si je n'ai aucune envie de souhaiter une bonne année, je vous dis quand même : bonne chance et bon courage pour 2021 !

Le Gotham Cinema était devenu un établissement fantôme.

Les portes de l’entrée ne donnaient que sur ce même silence.

Batman inspecta chaque pièce, mais sans rencontrer personne. Certaines pellicules étaient pourtant installées, prêtes à être projetées ou à être rembobinées. Les machines à pop corn étaient pleines, aucune salle n’était verrouillée et le chauffage soufflait, maintenant une température de serre dans l’établissement.

Mais enfin, le plus surprenant était l’absence de cadavre et le fait que les caisses étaient intactes.

La chauve-souris visita la salle de projection 2, mais celle-ci était vide. Sur le rebord d’un bureau, juste à côté du projecteur, une pile de documents menaçait de tomber. Était-ce ça qui lui avait fait croire que quelqu’un se trouvait dans la pièce cette nuit ?

Maintenant qu’il était là, Batman songeait à rester pour se reposer. Il pouvait faire de ce cinéma un refuge ? Peut-être même qu’il resterait ici pour quelques jours avant de choisir un autre point. À moins que les employés ne reviennent avant, mais tant que le Royal était occupé par le cirque du Joker, la partie Est du Diamond District serait classée zone rouge pour les gothamites.

Le crime avait tant de libertés, à Gotham…

Cédant à un désir un peu enfantin, Bruce avait retiré son armure et avait déroulé un futon dans un coin de la pièce, un lit qui lui rappelait son long voyage en Asie, ce pèlerinage qui l’avait endurci.

Après avoir coincé une chaise sous la poignée de la porte — Bruce avait trouvé la clé et l’avait laissée dans la serrure, mais on n’était jamais trop prudents —, il s’allongea sur le matelas, adouci par une couverture juste en-dessous. Au Laos, au Kazakhstan et en Géorgie, il n’avait pas profité d’un tel luxe, bien au contraire : plus d’une fois il avait dû dormir à même le sol avec une fracture au poignet ou un genou disloqué, alors la dizaine d’ecchymoses et les courbatures récoltées durant la nuit étaient une plaisanterie… Mais dans les pays d’Asie, Bruce avait eu au moins le réconfort de savoir qu’Alfred était vivant, surveillant le manoir et les affaires de la société Wayne pour que tout soit prêt à son retour.

Inutile de se torturer quand l’esprit était en deuil.

La couverture avec laquelle l’homme s’enveloppa était un autre réconfort bienvenu. Bruce passa un bras sous l’oreiller, cherchant encore une position moins douloureuse quand il s’endormit. Pendant que des rêves apparaissaient en flash dans un sommeil trop léger, il avait adopté une position fœtale. Ses épaules, aussi solides soient-elles, ne protégeaient pas sa tête où s’installaient quantité d’angoisses.

De l’aube jusqu’à midi, il s’était réveillé plusieurs fois sans s’en rendre compte, pressé de sombrer à nouveau dans l’oubli. C’était peut-être un rêve qui le réveilla pour de bon, peut-être une hallucination, mais il entendit un vieux conseil partagé, plusieurs années auparavant, par une voix paternelle :

« Maître Bruce, je sais que vous ne voulez pas l’entendre, mais vous n’êtes pas fait pour la solitude. »

Bruce se redressa dans un sursaut.

L’idée incongrue que sa chambre au manoir Wayne avait été changée durant son repos aurait pu être drôle, mais elle lui rappela surtout qu’une partie de son domaine avait été détruite et qu’il lui était impossible d’y retourner.

Des familles riches de Gotham avaient sûrement commencé à le joindre pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël, laissant des messages en musique sur le répondeur. Des cartes dorées s’entasseraient bientôt dans la boîte aux lettres et elles papillonneraient à travers la fente jusqu’au 10 janvier.

Mais cette année, avant la fin de leur danse, la mort d’Alfred Pennyworth et la disparition tragique du jeune Bruce Wayne seraient racontées dans tous journaux.

Dans deux jours, le jardinier verserait quelques larmes à la radio, pleurant sa situation confortable et ce majordome un peu strict mais sympathique. Le maître ? Oh, c’était un homme un peu étrange, trop introverti à son goût, plus lugubre qu’un lord anglais du XIXe siècle… Enfin, ça, ce serait la description dans sa tête, car à l’interviewer, il dirait « je souhaite qu’il soit encore vivant ! Et sinon, au moins, il est à nouveau avec ses parents aux cieux. »

Endosser une autre identité était déjà une expérience curieuse, mais assister à sa propre mort ? Pour certains, on touchait au fantasme.

Dans la salle improvisée en chambre, il n’y avait ni fenêtre, ni ouverture sur l’extérieur : ici, c’était un monde de nuit, et le jour n’y avait pas sa place. Parfait. Une chauve-souris n’avait pas besoin de plus.

La chaise maintenait toujours la poignée coincée. Le silence au-delà prouvait encore la solitude.

En s’habillant, l’esprit plus clair, Bruce observa la pièce.

Une étagère proposait une série d’ouvrages sur le cinéma : des biographies de grandes stars hollywoodiennes — antipodes d’hagiographies, pour la plupart —, des études de genres qui citaient les pionniers en illustrant leur vision à grands renforts d’images, des essais sur l’arrivée du son ou des couleurs dans le cinéma, ce que ces prouesses avaient apporté et ce qu’elles ont retiré au septième art…

S’il avait mené une autre vie, Bruce se serait investi davantage dans cette passion qu’était le cinéma. Après tout, son talent pour mener une double vie prouvait un don pour la comédie. Il serait peut-être devenu acteur ? Riche avant la célébrité ? Et si la place sur la scène l’avait lassé, il serait devenu réalisateur.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il réfléchissait à la voie qu’il avait empruntée — celle du vengeur — en songeant à ce qu’il aurait pu être, ce qu'il aurait pû devenir.

Mais que disait Orson Welles dans _Citizen Kane_ , déjà ? _If I hadn’t been very rich, I might have been a really great man._

Cette citation qui pointait la fortune comme un frein, un obstacle à des projets plus grands l’avait secoué quand il avait vu le film à 16 ans pour la première fois. Bruce avait alors pris la décision que ses richesses ne seraient pas un coussin de confort, mais plutôt un moyen pour accomplir _quelque chose_.

La création de son avatar ne s’était pas conçue sur un coup de tête quelques semaines après _Citizen Kane_ , bien sûr que non ; elle avait été une solution radicale pensée en dernier recours.

Le philanthrope aurait aimé que ses comptes en banque renferment les secrets du bonheur mondial, malheureusement, il avait vite remarqué que quelques galas de charités ne suffiraient jamais pour construire un meilleur endroit pour vivre.

Et selon lui, l’injustice était le plus grand mal de cette société, la mauvaise herbe qu’il fallait arracher. Alfred lui rappelait qu'il ne fallait pas omettre le pardon, la rédemption, l’espoir.

Mais Batman n'était peut-être pas suffisant ?

Deux ans plus tard et la police le voyait toujours comme un ennemi. Deux ans plus tard et le crime s’était simplement stabilisé, loin de chuter comme il l’avait espéré avec Alfred.

Et qu'avait fait le Joker ? En une nuit, il avait éliminé deux puissances de Gotham, le commissaire Loeb et Black Mask, brisant l’assurance des grands de la pègre et des représentants de l'ordre corrompus.

Batman n’était pas jaloux, il était… intrigué.

Si seulement Joker lui en disait plus sur ses plans, il pourrait prendre une décision sur la voie à suivre à présent, mais il ignorait quand il pouvait croire ce fou. Même pour cette histoire de chute dans l’acide…

Une fois son armure remise complètement, Batman remarqua sur son gantelet un message en attente. Un numéro qui l’avait contacté une première fois plus tôt dans la nuit.

 _« Bonjour, Batman. »_ Barbara Gordon, bien qu'étant la fille de James Gordon, était du côté du justicier. _« Je voulais juste vous remercier à nouveau pour ce que vous avez fait. Je veux dire, me croire au sujet du Pingouin et m’aider en détruisant les réserves d’armes dans Gotham… C’est… Non, je ne voulais pas juste vous remercier en fait… Je voulais surtout vous dire que vous avez tout mon soutien. Je ne crois pas un mot des médias, à propos de ce qui s’est passé à Blackgate. Vous n’avez tué personne, vous n’avez pas fui avec le Joker. Je n’y crois pas. »_ Ah, les médias avaient déjà composé les récits de la nuit dernière. _« Vous avez toute ma confiance et… et… et j’espère que vous passerez un joyeux Noël. Reposez-vous, vous l’avez bien mérité. »_

Que la fille de Jim Gordon mette tant de conviction à accorder sa confiance à un inconnu en costume de chauve-souris était… ridicule ? Touchant ? Pour Batman, ces ressentis s’entrecroisaient, mais il ne pouvait pas rester indifférent.

Mais il y avait aussi du regret, car si les journalistes l’accusaient d’un meurtre, sans oublier son association à un criminel, ils n’avaient pas menti pour une fois.

Désormais, impossible de faire machine arrière.

***

Sur le trottoir devant l’hôtel, une dizaine de corps reposait sous des draps blancs. Comment se différenciaient-ils avec des congères ? À cause de l’odeur. L’un d’eux en particulier dégageait une puanteur électrique, trop chaude pour une journée d’hiver.

Batman s’en souvenait : avant d’atteindre le dernier étage du Royal au début de la nuit, il avait découvert un corps ligoté à un portail métallique, parfait conducteur pour quelques ampères explosives. Une chaise électrique transformée en mur ; un piège à insectes haut de deux mètres trente ; des étincelles en petits feux d'artifice festifs.

La victime, affublée d’un masque de renne, avait lentement rôti au rythme des watts. Et l’odeur, même maintenant, persistait.

Deux hommes armés patrouillaient autour des cadavres. Des manteaux noirs les coupaient du froid et des masques de clowns dépassaient de leur bonnet. S’ils regardèrent dans la direction de la chauve-souris, ils ne firent aucun geste menaçant, ne lui adressant même pas la parole.

Ce n’était pas par peur : c’était par ordre de leur nouveau patron.

Vingt-quatre heures auparavant, Joker engageait des assassins pour que le Batman soit abattu, et maintenant, le vengeur était un des rares invités à pouvoir parcourir le terrain du clown librement.

Invité ? Ou Joker le comptait-il de son côté ?

Certains animaux nocturnes dormaient toujours, mais les couloirs étaient animés. Des paquets cadeaux étaient toujours disposés un peu partout, mais personne n’osait les ouvrir, de peur d’y découvrir de mauvaises surprises, alors ils s’occupaient autrement ailleurs.

Batman entendait de la musique, les notes de _That’s Life_ , de Frank Sinatra.

_« … And as funny as it may seem, some people get their kicks stompin’ on a dream… »_

Des paroles qui exprimaient la philosophie du Joker, et comme un écho, Batman se remémora encore le conseil d’Alfred.

Non, c'était une association d’idées qu’il ne devrait pas faire…

De toute façon, sa collaboration avec le Joker serait de courte durée : Batman collaborait pour atteindre Bane, et une fois le catcheur tué, il éliminerait le clown.

Batman suivrait au moins ce conseil du Joker : il allait garder ses ennemis près de lui pour mieux les briser.

_« … But I don't let it, let it get me down, ‘cause this fine old world, it keeps spinnin’ around. »_

En voulant atteindre l’ascenseur de la tour Est, Batman fut contraint de se plaquer contre le mur dans un couloir : des acrobates bondissaient tour à tour sur leurs mains, leurs pieds, leurs mains, leurs pieds, leurs mains, traversant le corridor sous les applaudissements enjoués de certains mercenaires, deux femmes naines et un costaud tatoué de la tête aux pieds.

« Plus vite, Danny ! J’ai misé sur toi ! »

Une course de pitres.

Les visages que Batman croisait n’étaient ni heureux, ni malheureux : ils vivaient un moment d’extase, oubliant tout grâce à cette fête foraine qui promettait d’être éternelle et faisait de la vie un jeu.

À leur image de contrastes, le Royal Hotel prenait des allures de conte macabre. Chaque pas balayait confetti et douille, de même que quelques feuilles de gui qui avaient déjà commencé à tomber. Si tous les cadavres avaient été transportés à l’extérieur, des taches brunes s’apercevaient encore ici et là, sur les tapis et le papier peint, diffusant une odeur métallique, l'empreinte laissée par le sang et les armes.

Mais comment expliquer la présence de tous les nouveaux occupants ?

En passant devant ceux qui applaudissaient, Batman remarqua qu’une des naines avait le creux d’un coude abîmé par des piqûres trop répétées. Si l’homme tatoué partageait ce vice, au moins les nombreuses œuvres à l’encre les dissimulaient.

Les membres de ce _freak show_ étaient des marginaux, fragilisés par des faiblesses. Le Joker comptait-il vraiment sur eux pour maintenir le pouvoir dont il s’emparait ? N’étaient-ils qu’une façade pour tromper les adversaires ? Pire : un _amusement_ pour le clown dangereux ?

Et le milliardaire déguisé en chauve-souris avait-il sa place dans cette farce ?

Parmi tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes, Batman manqua ne pas reconnaître la prostituée qu’il avait aperçue durant la nuit. Parfaitement démaquillée, elle était installée dans un petit salon entre deux corridors, sur un large sofa et buvait une tasse de thé.

Son manteau de fourrure servait de plaid et elle avait abandonné ses vêtements sexy pour un jean et un pull. Plus confortables et plus anonymes.

Pourtant, le vengeur la reconnut ; il la reconnut à cette façon qu’elle avait de le fixer sans même hausser les paupières.

« Vous avez meilleure mine qu’hier. » Lança Batman.

Il apprendrait plus tard qu’elle s’appelait Anong et qu’elle venait de Thaïlande. Un parcours houleux dans les milieux criminels l’avait portée jusqu’aux rivages du nord-est des États-Unis, dans le pire trou possible de la côte alors qu’elle avait seulement quinze ans.

Avec un accent asiatique totalement effacé, elle rétorqua :

« Ce n’est pas grâce à vous.

— Vous n’aviez pas l’air de vouloir de mon aide. Pas plus que maintenant.

— Vous m’avez déjà “aidée” une fois, ça m’a suffit depuis. »

La femme leva sa tasse pour boire sa dernière gorgée. Le rebord en porcelaine cacha momentanément Batman, mais quand elle rabaissa la coupe, l’homme en noir était toujours là, se dressant devant elle.

Elle avait noté qu’il portait un masque différent, un qui recouvrait la totalité de son visage et cachait ses yeux derrière deux fentes perçantes. Composition de métal noir, la silhouette était une version moderne des chauve-souris gothiques.

Même si Anong le provoquait volontairement, elle n’arrivait pas à soutenir ce regard blanc. Pour fuir cette face d’acier, elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une, mais il restait là, ordonnant :

« Dîtes m’en plus.

— J’ai été embarquée par les flics suite à une de vos apparitions.

— Vous avez été arrêtée pour une raison.

— Oui : prostitution. »

Batman mit sa parole en doute : certes, la prostitution était un crime aux yeux de la loi, mais lui, il luttait contre les crimes _nocifs_. Ces délits moraux ne le concernaient pas.

Mais si cette femme disait vrai…

« Je ne me souviens pas de vous.

— C’était il y a deux mois, ici-même. Sionis donnait une fête. Vous avez déboulé comme un timbré, le G.C.P.D. est arrivé. Tout le monde a été embarqué. J’étais dans le lot. »

Une altercation avec Black Mask en octobre ? Ici ?

Oh oui. Il s’en souvenait maintenant.

Le 20 octobre, Black Mask avait accueilli les membres de la famille Falcone pour s’allier face au Pingouin, car Cobblepot, éprouvant peu de sympathie pour Sionis, avait proposé un prix exorbitant pour quarante caisses de M16. Par moquerie et mépris.

Black Mask avait eu l'intention de proposer un achat groupé, unir deux forces pour faire plier le Pingouin. Pour mettre les chances de son côté, Sionis avait donné une réception pour accueillir les potentiels associés : deux cuisiniers, payés grassement, avaient préparé un buffet ostentatoire et, pour compléter ce menu, des bouteilles de vin avaient été ouvertes par des femmes superbes. Plus que pour servir de serveuses, elles avaient été mises à disposition en guise de second digestif plus charnel.

Batman avait interrompu leur accord, freinant le trafic d’armes. La police n’avait fait aucune distinction.

« Sionis est sorti une heure plus tard. » Rapporta la prostituée. « Il a payé sa propre caution et la somme était déjà remboursée une semaine plus tard avec un contrat. Moi, j’ai dû donner de ma personne. Alors _merci_ , chevalier de Gotham, grâce à votre bonté, au lieu de sucer trois mafieux, j’ai été obligée de sucer trois détectives.

— Et maintenant, vous voulez compter des clowns parmi vos clients. »

Sa réplique avait été sèche. Il n’aurait pas dû se montrer autant sur la défensive, et elle le lui fit comprendre d’un regard perçant.

Prenant sur lui, il demanda d'un ton plus doux :

« Vous pensez être en sécurité ici ? »

Elle avait attendu des excuses, pas une question, alors elle demanda à son tour :

« En sécurité ? À Gotham ?

— Le Joker est fou, si vous ne le saviez pas encore.

— Je sais surtout que le Joker se contrefout des prostituées. Chez Cobblepot, chez Sionis, chez Falcone, si les femmes portent une jupe trop longue de deux centimètres, elles se font arracher leurs vêtements ou elles se font tabasser. Parfois les deux. Mais Joker, tant que tout le monde se maquille ou se masque, il est heureux.

— Le Joker pourrait bien vous tuer d’une balle dans la tête juste par caprice, que vous portiez une jupe ou une bure.

— Au moins, ce ne sera pas parce que j’ai refusé d’écarter les cuisses. » Anong écrasa son mégot au fond de sa tasse. « Je ne pratique plus depuis cette nuit. Si j'étais restée avec Sionis, je serais dans un autre hôtel à faire autre chose. »

Batman ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de rester dans le seul gang où elle ne serait pas obligée de gagner sa vie — sa _survie_ — en racolant des gangsters, mais est-ce que cela valait vraiment le coup ?

« Vous ne serez peut-être plus obligée de travailler comme avant, mais qui sait ce que le Joker attend vraiment de vous ?

— Personne ne sait ce que ce Joker veut. »

Et sûrement qu’il prétendrait ne pas savoir lui-même, mais Batman se méfiait : il était persuadé que le Joker était bien plus intelligent et organisé qu’il ne voulait bien le montrer.

Anong et Batman se turent au moment où les portes de l’ascenseur derrière eux s’ouvrirent ; un silence qui prouvait que le vengeur et l’ancienne prostituée restaient prudents ici.

Batman aurait voulu reprendre sa discussion avec Anong une fois qu’ils seraient seuls à nouveau, mais l'intrus s’approcha, un carton d’invitation à la main.

« Batman, le Joker vous demande. » Le messager portait un long manteau en cuir noir, simple et lisse, avec des cuissardes et une jupe dans la même matière sombre, mais les longs cheveux blonds, chargés de reflex roux, et le maquillage qui structuraient le visage en couleurs vives — lèvres pourpre, fard à paupière bleu et faux cils dorés — rappelaient bien le monde du spectacle.

Dans un premier temps, Batman avait cru qu’il s’agissait d’une femme, mais le manteau était ouvert sur un torse nu et plat, en finesse masculine. En remontant vers le visage, il nota la présence de la pomme d’Adam. À la base de la mâchoire du messager, juste sous sa pommette, la marque d’un baiser rouge s’était figée. Les sillons laissés par les plis de la peau imitaient une multitude de crocs acérés.

Batman avait porté la même trace quelques heures plus tôt, sur sa propre bouche.

« Étage 77. » Précisa d’une voix blanche la _drag queen_.

En prenant le carton, Batman s’était attendu à y lire les informations mais il n’y vit qu’une chauve-souris gribouillée au stylo noir. Sans un mot, il se détourna pour rejoindre l’ascenseur : puisque le clown le réclamait, il irait à sa rencontre.

Songeuse, Anong sortit une cigarette sans en proposer une au messager.

Elle pouvait se l'avouer : elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle restait et ce qu’elle attendait. Mais l’ancienne prostituée était sûre d’une chose : Batman était dans la même situation qu’elle.


	8. Des assassins pour cibles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La période des fêtes se terminant, la publication des chapitres bascule à un rythme de un par semaine. Ce sera un chapitre tous les mardis, tant que j'arrive à avancer sans que mon stock "chapitres prêts" ne s'épuise.

Alors que la cage en or grimpait jusqu’au soixante-dix-septième pallier, Batman se demandait si Joker l’attendait avec un invité. Le docteur Quinzel encore ? Un autre parrain qui avait choisi de le compter comme allié ? Certains des marginaux qui l’avaient déclaré roi ?

Et est-ce que le clown allait encore jouer avec lui ? Lui promettant des informations qu’il ne livrerait pas pour mieux reculer leur affrontement ?

Que Joker l’attende seul ou non, Batman aurait pu mettre un terme à cette mascarade en le tuant, là, aujourd’hui. Après tout, Bane finirait par se montrer tôt ou tard, puis les autres, un à un ou à plusieurs, cela n’avait pas d’importance, et Batman pourrait mener sa lutte pour éradiquer le crime. Définitivement.

Quand il atteignit l’étage 77 et que les portes s’ouvrirent, Batman réprima un mouvement de recul : juste devant lui, un homme était pendu au lustre en or.

Sous son masque de clown, des manches de couteau ornaient son cou : les lames avaient été plantées à la base de la gorge, de la nuque, aux jonctions des épaules, derrière les clavicules. C’était la fraise la plus funèbre qu’il ait jamais vue.

Un autre couteau avait été planté au milieu du torse, juste dans la partie inférieure du sternum pour épingler une carte. Un sapin décoré illustrait la couverture.

Batman retira la lame et ouvrit la carte poisseuse de sang.

> _Très cher Batou,_
> 
> _Malgré mes ordres, ce malotru est monté jusqu’à nos étages cette nuit et a tenté de te trouver. Peut-être pour se venger d’une année à Blackgate, peut-être pour découvrir ton identité. Je ne sais pas_ _!_ _D_ _ans tous les cas, son but lui a coûté la vie._
> 
> _Si sa vue te dérange, tu peux balancer son corps par la fenêtre_ _ou le laisser là._
> 
> _J._
> 
> _PS : Décide-toi vite. Le petit déjeuner attend._

Le balancer par la fenêtre ? Ce serait un avertissement qui mettrait en garde les autres sbires en bas…

Le sang avait gorgé la moquette, dessinant une flaque visqueuse qui diffusait une odeur lourde. Il ne devait pas être pendu ici depuis longtemps ; Joker l’avait certainement maintenu en vie avant de le tuer. Batman ressentit d’abord de la colère face à un tel cadeau, mais il observa le masque de clown et éprouva soudain une terrible haine contre ce mort qui avait tenté de savoir qui il était.

Et _lui_ alors ? Qui était-il ? Un sadique ? Un pyromane ? Un empoisonneur ? Un violeur ? Un cambrioleur qui aimait voler l’argenterie et le bien-être de ses victimes ? Un père de famille qui éduquait à coups de poing des gamins conçus sans amour ?

C’était un énième énergumène de Gotham, façonné dans la haine et la colère. Quelqu’un qui avait participé à la naissance du Batman ; quelqu’un que le Batman devait éliminer.

Un batarang coupa la corde et le corps tomba dans la flaque, projetant un peu de sang sur les bottes noires. Le vengeur ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre côté rue — hors de question que le cadavre soit oublié dans la mer —, plaça la carte de Noël dans la poche de la victime et le balança.

La chute serait glaciale.

Après avoir refermé la fenêtre, Batman retira son masque et regarda les alentours par défi. Qui voulait partager son secret ? Qui voulait regarder son visage avant de mourir ? Méduse pétrifiait ses victimes, Batman assassinerait les siennes.

Pourtant, les couloirs restaient vides et la seule voix, celle de Frank Sinatra, provenait des haut-parleurs, lointaine et irréelle.

La solitude apaisa un peu sa colère et, tête nue, Bruce reprit son exploration.

Des guirlandes ornaient les moulures au plafond, ajoutant toujours plus de lumière festive. Par chance, à part les paquets cadeaux, aucune autre surprise morbide ne surprit Batman.

En arrivant au bout du couloir, il entendit un éclat de rire hystérique, explosif et surprenant. Celui qui était à la fois son adversaire et son hôte.

Il n’y avait pas de salon doré, mais cette salle de réception réunissait toutes les caractéristiques pour mériter ce nom : c’était une composition de blanc neige et de doré, les couleurs nobles d’un Noël chic.

Les lustres étaient des morceaux de verre, taillés pour leur donner une structure de cristaux, et ils étendaient des branches d’or capables d’amplifier la lumière. Des tapis épais d’un blanc immaculé — certainement une horreur à entretenir puisque la pureté était toujours un défi à préserver — recouvraient le sol marbré, opposant leur chaleur au froid de la pierre.

Au bout d’une longue table, terminant une tasse de café, Joker apportait sa touche décalée : il portait un costume d’une nuance brique, un rouge funèbre. Même associée aux cheveux verts du criminel, la teinte n’invoquait pas pour autant l’esprit de fêtes de fin d’année.

Peut-être parce qu’une tache de sang se devinait quand même sur le rebord de sa manche.

Quand Bruce referma la porte derrière lui, Joker grimaça :

« Hum. Tu es plus beau avec ton masque.

— Et j’espérais ne jamais te voir à la lumière du jour, et pourtant… »

Cette répartie plut au clown qui s’esclaffa et il fut obligé de reposer la tasse qu’il tenait, au risque de la renverser sur l’ordinateur portable posé à côté de lui. Puis, à nouveau capable de parler, il désigna le buffet au fond de la salle :

« Sers-toi, on est prioritaires. »

Des corbeilles en osier proposaient des mandarines et des oranges, rondes et fraîches, près de plateaux où s’alignaient des toasts grillés, dorés mais déjà tièdes, des croissants et des pains ronds. Entre chaque plateau s’empilaient des pots de confiture miniatures, échelle dînette, embellies par des étiquettes _vintage_ : illustrations colorées de fraises, mûres, myrtilles, coings, rhubarbe… Il y avait même des confitures de fleurs, séparées de leurs nectars qui se gélifiaient dans les petits bocaux de miel.

Deux cafetières remplies de café rivalisaient avec deux bouilloires de thé, mêlant leurs saveurs, l’amer et l’aigre, le fort et le délicat.

« Qui a préparé tout ça ?

— Moi. Ah ! Tu ne me crois pas, hein ? Tu as raison, mais j’aime répondre des bêtises aux questions idiotes, surtout quand c’est évident !

— Tu n’as quand même pas fait revenir les cuisiniers ?!

— Et pourquoi pas ?! Tu peux m’accuser d’avoir fait exploser des bâtiments et de tuer des innocents, mais pas de condamner des employés au chômage ! Ils continueront d’être payés, mais pour ça, il faut bosser. Je ne vais pas les empêcher de revenir ! Tu sais, je pense que je pourrais être un bon directeur d’hôtel. Enfin, si la carrière de grand criminel ne me tentait pas déjà. »

Avant d’attaquer quelque chose de plus consistant, Batman se servit un café, laissant le Joker dans sa tirade. Puis, il hésita un instant avant de s’approcher de l’ordinateur : il avait aperçu l’en-tête de la Gazette de Gotham sur l’écran et il voulait connaître les nouvelles du matin.

Enfin, du début de l’après-midi.

Devinant sa curiosité, Joker se décala pour l’inviter à s’asseoir à côté :

« Approche-toi, j’ai quelque chose qui va te plaire ! »

La souris cliqua sur la flèche retour pour retourner sur un article du Gotham Globe. Le titre déplorait « Drame final chez Bruce Wayne ».

En faisant mine d’essuyer ses yeux, Joker essaya de passer son bras sur les épaules du chevalier noir, mais Batman le repoussa.

« Vraiment, Batou, rien qu’en lisant ce que Jack Ryder a écrit, j’avais les larmes aux yeux. Ta disparition regrettable me fait tant de peine…

— Tu peux arrêter.

— Et Alfred ! Il repassait bien ta cape ? Comment il faisait ton café ? Tu dois te dire que personne ne pourra l’égaler, mais promis, je vais torturer le cuisinier jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive au même résultat, juste pour te faire plaisir ! »

Batman préféra l’ignorer et se concentra sur les mots du journaliste.

D’après les informations réunies par Ryder, c’était une femme de ménage qui avait découvert le drame.

Aux aurores du 25 décembre, Ruby Bermejo était passée au manoir pour déposer des affaires, prenant de l’avance pour sa semaine de travail. Elle avait prévu de passer par un chemin discret, réservé aux employés en espérant ne pas importuner monsieur Wayne ou ses invités — aussi introverti soit-il, avait-elle songé, il avait certainement des invités pour le jour de Noël ! —, mais l’odeur de poussière brûlée l’avait surprise.

Inquiète, Ruby Bermejo avait suivi cette puanteur avant de découvrir les débris : le hall avait été saccagé par une explosion et les dégâts étaient visibles depuis la cour de devant. Refusant de s’aventurer plus loin, la femme de ménage avait appelé les pompiers.

Ce fut ensuite un défilé : le G.C.P.D. avec les experts en explosifs — oh qu’ils étaient nombreux à Gotham —, trois ambulances et cinq camions de pompiers, des journalistes de différents quotidiens, filmant ou criblant de flashs cette tragédie.

L’article annonçait avec regret le décès du majordome Alfred Pennyworth, à qui la garde du jeune orphelin avait été confiée. Jack Ryder ajoutait que la mort de cet homme loyal était d’autant plus tragique qu’elle était d’origine criminelle : l’explosion, le journaliste l’assurait sans se tromper malgré le silence du G.C.P.D., n’était pas un accident, car les tuyaux sous le damier ou les guirlandes de l’imposant sapin n’auraient jamais pu provoquer de tels dommages. Il s’agissait d’une _attaque_.

Quant à Bruce Wayne, la seule information qu’il avait pu obtenir avait été communiquée par un contact anonyme de la police scientifique : le sang du milliardaire avait été retrouvé sur le lieu du crime et les équipes cherchaient activement le corps. Les hypothèses étaient encore nombreuses et les chances de retrouver Bruce Wayne vivant étaient égales à celles de le retrouver mort…

Dans les dernières lignes, après une petite leçon de philosophie sur la célébrité et l’argent, Jack Ryder annonçait qu’il renonçait à sa semaine de congé pour pouvoir tenir fidèlement ses lecteurs au courant.

Joker s’était levé pour se verser une nouvelle tasse et, dans le dos de Batman, il demanda :

« Tu n’as récupéré aucun élément sur les lieux du crime ? Toi, le meilleur détective du monde ?

— L’explosion dans le hall vient de moi. » Avoua Batman, poings serrés contre le rebord de la table. Aux fenêtres, les rideaux étaient ouverts, mais le givre qui couvrait les vitres obstruait la vue quand même. « L’explosion provoquée par Bane a détruit une partie de la batcave, je ne pouvais pas la laisser exposée.

— _Batcave_ ?! » Répéta Joker en riant aux éclats. « C’est quoi ? Une petite base derrière la cave à vins du manoir ?

— C’est réellement une grotte, exploitée en atelier et laboratoire. »

Le clown rit à nouveau, mais il n’était peut-être pas aussi moqueur que ce que Batman avait redouté : l’idée l’amusait juste réellement.

« Tu es un sacré numéro, Batou ! Est-ce que tu souffres de palilalie ? Est-ce que la chauve-souris est une idée fixe qui est devenue pathologique ?

— Tu es mal placé pour me psychanalyser, _Joker_. » Répliqua sèchement Batman en montrant un jeu de cartes posé près d’une assiette vide : la pile n’était composée que de jokers.

Beau joueur, le clown haussa les épaules pour capituler. Puis, il reprit sa place aux côtés de la chauve-souris. En croisant ses jambes, son genou heurta celui de Batman et resta contre lui. Batman ignorait s’il s’en rendait compte…

« Je me demandais, Batou, juste comme ça : une fois que tu auras tué Bane, une fois que tu m’auras tué, si tu y arrives bien sûr, qu’est-ce que tu feras ?

— Je continuerais ce que je fais depuis deux ans. De façon plus définitive cette fois.

— Mais en renonçant à ta vie de manoir ? » Il s’était rapproché, appuyé sur un coude, pour poser sa question sur le ton de la confidence. « Batman à plein temps ? Ça y est ? »

Le visage sous le masque était effectivement trop connu pour tout simplement déménager dans Gotham et recommencer une nouvelle vie. Peut-être après plusieurs mois, peut-être qu’en laissant pousser sa barbe et ses cheveux, il deviendrait seulement le doppelgänger de Bruce Wayne dont les médias s’amuseraient. Les théories folles deviendraient de bonnes blagues entre gothamites…

« Pendant combien de temps tu t’es fait passer pour Sionis ?

— Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais. Tu as besoin de conseils ?

— Non, c’était par curiosité. » Il termina son café, réfléchissant à cet avenir qui l’avalait si soudainement. « Le G.C.P.D. n’a absolument aucune information sur toi. Je n’en ai pas non plus, ce qui est assez rare pour être mentionné. D’où tu viens ? De Gotham ?

— Est-ce que c’est vraiment important ? Gotham m’a fait, tout comme toi, c’est _ça_ , qu’il faut retenir !

— Qu’est-ce que tu faisais avant notre… “rencontre”. Celle avec l’acide dont tu me parlais. »

Joker le fixa avec un calme trop soudain. Est-ce que Batman apercevait vraiment des nuances de bleus dans ses yeux ? Une couleur d’origine avant d’être éclaboussée par l’acide vert ?

Pendant un instant, Batman ressentit l’espoir d’entendre une réponse, un aveu, mais Joker se mit à rire, perdant son sérieux bien vite :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me priver de mes mystères, Batman ? C’est un jeu de _strip-tease_ de secrets ? Non, je suis désolé, mais je suis bien trop pudique. Et je suis sûr que si je te racontais mon histoire, tu n’aurais plus besoin de moi et tu me tuerais là, sur cette table, de façon besti…

— Tes mystères ne sont pas ce qui te gardent en vie, Joker.

— C’est encore mieux ! Je les emporterais dans ma tombe. Ou alors je t’en parlerais. Un jour. Si nous sommes encore vivants. »

Batman serra les poings, essayant de se dire que les origines du Joker n’avaient aucune importance. Or, elles en avaient.

Alors que ses convictions s’effritaient, Bruce avait besoin de comprendre comment le Joker arrivait à composer dans ce chaos, ce délire. Il avait besoin de savoir si cette folie avait été engendrée par une raison logique.

C’était une curiosité assez malsaine, la même qui pousserait à voir un accident de la route au ralenti pour comprendre comment un conducteur se retrouve décapité par une barrière de sécurité.

Ou comment un être vivant se désarticule sous la violence d’une explosion…

« Mais tu n’es pas revenu au Royal pour parler de moi, hein ? » Demanda Joker en le ramenant au moment présent. « Aaaah, c’est vrai ! Les informations sur Bane, j’ai failli oublier cette grosse brute. Alors que toi, c’est une idée fixe ! Mais avant, tu dois m’expliquer pourquoi tu es persuadé que Bane est responsable.

— C’est lui qui a répondu quand j’ai… contacté mon majordome. »

Batman se serait passé d’explications supplémentaires, mais le Joker attendait, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées.

Devait-il tout révéler ? L’horreur ? Le chagrin ?

Mais le deuil était une douleur privée. Et elle le brûlait, car le colosse avait déclaré avoir laissé assez d’énergie à Alfred pour qu’ils se disent au revoir, pourtant, même en ne perdant pas une seconde, Bruce était arrivé trop tard.

Une question le hantait depuis : est-ce que Alfred avait seulement senti que le poids des pierres s’allégeait à mesure que son fils adoptif les déplaçait ? Qu’il avait _tenté_ de le sauver ?

Il n’en saurait jamais rien, alors que l’expression douloureuse d’Alfred ne s’effacerait jamais de sa mémoire.

Grâce à l’analyse, Bruce se souvenait que le corps du majordome n’avait subi aucune lésion de blast : les poumons avaient été comprimés, mais pas par l’effet de pression de l’explosion, uniquement par celle des pierres. Les hémorragies et les contusions pulmonaires étaient des blessures plus mortelles que celles, rapides et soudaines, qu’une explosion pouvait provoquer.

Alfred n’avait même pas eu cette chance : la compression des poumons, des os et des chairs avait été le résultat des décombres projetées par l’explosion, entraînant une mort lente, et donc douloureuse.

« Bane a découvert mon identité et il a exploité mon secret. Il a attaqué la seule personne qui comptait encore pour moi, mais il ne l’a pas seulement tuée, il s’est _acharné_. J’ai retrouvé des traces de l’explosif : du semtex, un plastic assez puissant pour détruire de la pierre, facile et rapide à appliquer. Bane aurait pu tuer Alfred avec une arme à feu, il aurait pu détruire la totalité de la batcave avec plus de semtex, mais il _détruire_.

— Il faut le comprendre, Batou, c’est un grand garçon un peu maladroit, il fait comme il peut ! Je veux dire, tu as vu ses paluches, non ?! En plus, il a été élevé dans une prison. Inutile de se demander pourquoi le My Alibi ferme à chaque fois quand le grand méchant Bane est de sorti : il doit casser chaque femme qu’il touche.

— Bane est intelligent. » Fit remarquer Batman en ignorant les plaisanteries du Joker. « S’il a détruit une partie de mon matériel, les dégâts étaient moins graves, les réparations auraient été rapides, me laissant la possibilité de récupérer plusieurs équipements. Il a voulu que je retrouve Alfred, il a voulu que je sache qui était le responsable. Mais il y a autre chose : depuis cette nuit, Bane aurait pu révéler mon identité, mais il ne l’a pas fait, comme s’il voulait que je vienne me venger en tant que…

— D’accord, Batou, j’ai compris : tout ça est d’une logique mortellement ennuyeuse. Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me surprend : j’ _adore_ le semtex, c’est un petit péché mignon, sauf que Bane ne le partage pas vraiment.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Je ne pense pas que Bane se soit introduit dans ta batbase, bathouse, ou peu importe comment t’appelles ta grotte. Alors oui, je suis d’accord : c’est une grosse brute et la destruction fait partie de ses hobbies, enfin, entendons-nous, je ne le blâme pas ! j’ai aussi un faible pour les bâtiments qui s’effondrent et les…

— Joker ! Abrège !

— D’accord, d’accord ! Tu te souviens que Bane était un peu en colère contre moi ? Et qu’après vos chamailleries sur les toits, j’ai été emmené à Blackgate ? Bane a tout de suite suivi le G.C.P.D. pour s’assurer que les détenus de son gang me mettraient une dérouillée en prison. Hé hé, va comprendre pourquoi, il ne faisait pas confiance à ses hommes. Non, en fait, je sais pourquoi : ils sont faibles et abrutis. Et donc, il s’est rendu à Blackgate juste après mon arrestation ! Il n’était pas chez toi ! C’est quelqu’un d’autre ! »

Batman le saisit par le col pour le soulever, froissant le nœud de papillon jaune. Joker se mit à rire, comme heureux d’être accroché dans les airs, porté à bout de bras.

« Qui a tué Alfred ?! Parle !

— J’ai peut-être une idée, mais enfin, les délires paranoïaques, tu sais, ne sont jamais fiab…

— JOKER ! »

Le clown éclata de rire et blagua de façon graveleuse sur cette habitude de crier son nom.

Avec un grognement, Batman ressaisit son emprise et le rapprocha pour murmurer :

« J’ai déjà expédié ton acolyte par la fenêtre, Joker. Je peux recommencer avec toi.

— Qu’est-ce qui te rend si impatient ? Noël ?! Oh pardon, oui, l’heure des cadeaux est passée ! »

Excédé, Batman lui donna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. S’il n’avait pas serré le col si fort, Joker serait certainement tombé à la renverse. Au moins, il aurait peut-être cessé de rire…

« Parle !!

— Firefly ! »

Loin de soulager le justicier, cette réponse accentua l’envie de brutaliser le Joker à nouveau.

« Tu mens ! Garfield Lynns était en train de détruire le Pioneers Bridge, juste avant d’être embarqué par le G.C.P.D., je m’en suis assuré !

— Et où était-il quand nous étions tous au Royal ?! »

Batman se figea et, lentement, reposa le clown, mais ce dernier ne s’éloignait pas, admirant l’effet de sa réponse.

« Ça n’a pas de sens. Lynns ne connaît pas mon identité !

— Hé, nous sommes deux à savoir qui tu es sous ton masque, Batou. Jamais deux sans trois ! Revenons à nos moutons noirs : comment est ta batchambre ? Laisse-moi deviner, elle est protégée comme un coffre-fort avec plein de codes et de reconnaissances faciales, alors explique-moi comment Bane aurait pu faire un aller-retour aussi rapide vers un lieu surprotégé, _batprotégé_ , alors que Firefly avait bien plus de temps ?

— Ce n’est pas Firefly qui a répondu quand j’ai tenté de joindre Alfred.

— Hum. Firefly fricote avec une experte en informatique, elle se fait surnommer Avespa je crois, oh, je sais plus, mais c’est un génie de la cybercriminalité, vraiment ! Elle aurait juste eu besoin d’intercepter ton appel pour te concocter un truc et…

— … Ou alors Bane et Firefly ont travaillé ensemble sur cette attaque… Lynns est un pyrotechnicien et un expert en explosifs qui possède du matériel militaire. »

Sa combinaison qui lui permettait de voler était un atout dont Bane aurait pu profiter en l’envoyant sur les lieux.

Il en était certain : Bane était responsable de la mort d’Alfred. Mais Firefly était peut-être impliqué aussi…

Joker s’appuya sur l’épaule de Batman, susurrant :

« Et cette grosse luciole adore cette espèce de pâte d’amande inflammable appelée semtex. Non, crois-moi, ce plastic, c’est 100% Firefly.

— Mais pourquoi Bane voulait me répondre et se dénoncer par la même occasion ?

— Je crois avoir la réponse : Bane est plus futé et plus costaud, malgré son addiction au venin, il a une meilleure gueule que l’autre marshmallow trop cuit. Lynns, lui, a bossé dans l’industrie du cinéma, il a l’habitude d’être dans les coulisses, ça ne devait pas le déranger d’être dans l’ombre.

— Lynns ne se sentait pas de rivaliser avec moi, alors que j’ai déjà affronté Bane, en y réchappant de justesse… » Le catcheur avait failli le tuer, s’affirmant dès leur premier combat comme un ennemi redoutable. « Il y a aussi cette récompense. Tu as promis 5 millions à l’assassin qui réussirait à me tuer, même en divisant par deux, ça faisait toujours une belle somme. Bane avait peut-être l’intention d’éliminer Firefly juste après, ou vice-versa. »

Batman se pencha vers l’ordinateur et chercha le nom de Firefly dans la barre de recherche.

Sur le Gotham Gazette, un petit article datant de quelques heures informait que Garfield Lynns avait dû être hospitalisé à l’Elliot Memorial Hospital suite à sa rencontre avec Batman au Pioneers Bridge.

Était-ce un nouveau nom dans sa liste ? Une prochaine cible sans défense ?


	9. Cadeau de Noël

Parfois, une salve de balles se mettait à retentir en contre-bas, mais la rue était si basse que ce chant militaire n’était qu’un écho parmi tant d’autres.

Suspendu au rebord de la terrasse de la piscine, les genoux sous la rambarde en verre, Batman contractait son torse et, mains croisées derrière la nuque, se redressait, défiant la gravité.

Il n’y avait que dans les sommets des tours de l’hôtel qu’il pouvait jouir d’une telle liberté, alors, débarrassé de son heaume et des parties les plus encombrantes de son armure, ne gardant que les collants, Bruce s’entraînait. Sa tête lourde de désirs de vengeance ne l’empêchait pas d’enchaîner les mouvements, rapide et concentré.

Pendant qu’il discutait avec Joker, Lucius Fox avait tenté de le joindre : s’il ne voulait pas se montrer intrusif dans les activités de son patron, le technicien avait tenu à lui présenter ses condoléances.

Sans le savoir, Fox niait les faits concernant Batman de la même façon que Barbara : cela faisait deux ans qu’il travaillait pour Bruce Wayne et il connaissait déjà les rumeurs véhiculées par les journalistes, et dans son message, il ne prenait donc même pas la peine de rappeler qu’il ne croyait pas en la fuite du Joker soutenue par Batman, préférant plutôt assurer à Bruce qu’il était disponible si le besoin de parler se faisait ressentir.

L’inventeur savait que sa relation, avant tout professionnelle, ne serait jamais celle que Batman avait eue avec son mentor, mais être dans la confidence concernant la double vie de Bruce s’accompagnait obligatoirement d’une grande confiance.

Bruce avait toujours apprécié la sérénité de Fox, y voyant même un point commun avec Alfred, mais ce message ne le réconforta pas plus que celui de Barbara et il espérait les oublier en se vidant la tête.

Il haletait mais ne ralentissait pas la cadence de ses relevés de buste ; il pouvait sentir les muscles de son dos se contracter avec un plaisir victorieux. Les courbatures dans ses épaules et ses bras n’étaient déjà qu’un souvenir, diluées dans la chaleur qui pulsait dès qu’il se redressait, faisant travailler son dos, ses abdominaux, ses cuisses.

Ces brûlures le ramenaient un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, au Pioneers Bridge, quand des flammes avaient commencé à dévorer le pont, sous des rafales glaciales. Batman avait cogné la face de Firefly à plusieurs reprises, réchauffé par la violence des coups. Malgré les gantelets, malgré le casque de Lynns, il avait eu la sensation de sentir sa peau contre la mâchoire du pyromane, brûlant d’adrénaline.

Batman frappait toujours plus que nécessaire, Alfred le lui avait déjà fait remarquer, et maintenant, pendant qu’il s’entraînait, Garfield Lynns devait être menotté à un lit d’hôpital, souffrant à cause de ses tempes, de ses joues et de son nez boxés.

Combien de policiers patrouillaient dans le couloir ? Quel était le planning des infirmiers qui venaient lui administrer de la morphine ? Était-il conscient ou inconscient ?

Il pourrait se rendre à l’Elliot Memorial Hospital et tuerait un des responsables de la mort d’Alfred.

Tout doux.

Batman se figea un instant, tête à l’envers.

Il s’emballait : Joker avait glissé le nom de Firefly comme un nouveau suspect, mais il n’avait avancé aucune preuve concrète. Avant d’exécuter sa sentence, il devait analyser la piste.

Avec un rythme moins effréné, Batman reprit ses relevés de buste.

Une luciole de la taille de Garfield Lynns avait certainement été aperçue sur les caméras de surveillance de la ville. En vérifiant les enregistrements entre son expédition au Royal et le décès d’Alfred, Batman pourrait vérifier les agissements du pyromane.

Batman faillit s’arrêter quand il entendit le tintement qui annonçait l’ouverture de l’ascenseur, mais il persévéra. Il était à cinquante-trois relevés de buste.

À la cinquante-quatrième, il vit que le Joker s’était assis sur la rambarde, son portable à la main.

« Je croyais que les chauves-souris étaient toutes maigrichonnes.

— Tout comme les clowns sont censés être drôles.

— Oh, je ne doute pas, Batou, que tu partageras mon sens de l’humour un jour. »

Batman préféra ne pas relever et il continua ses exercices sans un mot ; il savait que le Joker lui dirait de lui-même pourquoi il était venu.

« En attendant, je n’ai aucun espoir pour Bane ! Je crois que notre petite blague ne l’a pas fait rire du tout. Il m’a demandé ce que je lui cachais et que, bien entendu, notre contrat ne tenait plus. On a eu un échange assez… _explosif_ !

— Tu perds un allié de taille.

— C’était censé être drôle ?

— Bane a beaucoup de pouvoir. » Continua Batman en ignorant le rire du Joker. Il avait arrêté sa série et, tête à l’envers, Bruce observait à travers la baie vitré une Gotham sens dessus-dessous. Peut-être un aperçu de l’avenir. « Il a des gangs dispersés à travers la ville, même jusqu’à Blackgate. Il est craint par certains de ses hommes, mais il est surtout respecté. Il intimide le Pingouin et ils ont toujours réussi à trouver des terrains d’entente.

— Blah, blah, blah, tout ce que j’entends, Batou, c’est que tu m’accuses de ne pas savoir me faire des amis. Qui a besoin d’ami quand on a un Batman ? »

Cette question le fit réagir : Batman se redressa et ses mains agrippèrent la rambarde avec une telle force qu’elle trembla. Debout sur le rebord, il fusilla le clown du regard. Malheureusement, si le Joker semblait plus pâle que d’habitude, c’était uniquement dû à la clarté de l’hiver.

« Je ne suis ni ton allié, ni ton ami, Joker.

— Tu sais comment se terminent les histoires de collocation : on se dit bonjour dans la cuisine la première semaine, et dans un mois, on se dira bonjour, enlacés dans le même lit. » Il lui tendit ses longs bras : « serre-moi fort contre toi, Batou ! Mais d’abord, va te laver, sinon, tu vas répandre ta sueur sur mon costard. »

Sur ces mots, Joker saisit la serviette pliée sur la rambarde et la jeta sur le justicier. Tout en la rattrapant, Batman insista :

« En supplantant Black Mask, tu prouvais que tu avais les capacités pour t’opposer aux plus grands. Pour te protéger de Sionis, tu aurais pu t’allier à Falcone qui a de bons contacts avec le Pingouin. Tu aurais même pu garder Bane comme une assurance… » Sans surprise, il vit le sourire du Joker toujours aussi large. « … Mais tu t’en moques. Pourquoi ? Tu n’as vraiment peur de rien ?

— Oh si. Des _Oiseaux_.

— Pardon ?

— D’Alfred Hitchcock. Ce film me terrifie, Batou, tu n’as pas idée ! »

Encore une blague et Batman soupira. Il enjamba la rambarde et s’essuya le torse, remontant jusqu’aux aisselles, la passant ensuite sur sa nuque. Le sang battait à ses tempes et l’engourdissait, inhibant la haine qu’il aurait dû éprouver contre le Joker.

« À ce propos, le Gotham Cinema a l’air de te plaire. Je me souviens que la Gazette mentionnait que tu étais cinéphile.

— Les salles de cinéma sont reposantes.

— J’ai appris que l’un de mes hommes, Ali ou Eli, je ne sais plus, était projectionniste avant de perdre son emploi quand Falcone a fait détruire le cinéma dans lequel il bossait. Entre la tempête et nos petites affaires, cette partie du quartier est bouclée, mais si je lui demandais, Ali pourrait faire fonctionner les machines et maintenir le programme pour toi. »

Batman le fixait, attendant la chute d’une blague, certain que le Joker allait s’esclaffer en lui disant qu’en fait il avait éliminé ce projectionniste, ou qu’il avait prévu de faire brûler le Gotham Cinema, mais rien ne vint.

Joker leva les yeux au ciel :

« Seigneur, Batou ! L’homme qui t’a élevé décède et tu oublies les bonnes manières ?! Merci, Joker ! De rien, à votre service, maître Batou !

— Combien de salles as-tu piégées ?

— Mais enfin, aucune ! Même pas la machine à pop-corn à l’entrée, et pourtant, j’étais tenté, tu peux me croire.

— … Tu défends la tête que _tu_ avais mise à prix, tu deviens l’ennemi d’un assassin que tu avais engagé contre moi, et là, tu proposes d’utiliser un de tes hommes comme projectionniste, comme si le Gotham Cinema nous appartenait… Je n’arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu cherches, Joker.

— Qu’est-ce que tu essaies encore de comprendre chez _moi_ ?

— … Tu as raison, je ne devrais même pas essayer. Mais souviens-toi que je ne renonce pas à t’éliminer, pas après toutes les horreurs que tu as commises.

— Dans quelques semaines, tu me remercieras d’avoir tué Loeb.

— Tu as obligé Sionis à tuer sa propre petite copine, tu as crevé l’œil gauche du directeur Joseph avec une cigarette, tu as…

— Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je suis créatif !

— Tu es _malade_.

— Et contrairement à toi, je n’ai aucune limite. » Batman serra les lèvres. « Hé ! Si tu essaies de me faire culpabiliser, tu perds ton temps, Batou. »

Non, il n’essayait pas de le faire culpabiliser : cette énumération était surtout pour lui, pour qu’il se souvienne de la cruauté de ce dingue, pour qu’il se rappelle pourquoi, depuis leur première rencontre, il devait le tuer.

Mais pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas fait alors ? Au lieu de laisser Bane le tuer au sommet de l’hôtel, Batman avait bondi dans le vide, sauvant le Joker d’une chute mortelle.

Et depuis qu’ils avaient fui Blackgate, les occasions pour l’étrangler n’avaient pas manqué…

« J’aurais dû te tuer.

— On ne regrette jamais les folies, Batou. Mais tu sais quoi ? Donne-moi quatre jours. Quatre petits jours pour que je prépare l’accueil de Mister Univers. Au moins, ta vengeance n’est plus très loin, Batou ! Je pense qu’on a un peu énervé Bane et ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’il vienne briser tous. Nos. Os.

— Si les hommes de Black Mask ne nous ont pas tués d’une balle dans la tête d’ici là…

— Oh, c’est vrai, il est encore là, lui aussi ! J’avais oublié ! » Ricana Joker. « Alors c’est ça : il ne reste plus que nous contre les autres méchants. »

Batman ignorait si le Joker se moquait quand il vint poser sa tête sur son épaule en tapotant son dos. C’était la première fois qu’ils se touchaient peau contre peau. Cette réalité, cette évidence l’effrayait trop pour qu’elle soit supportable, alors Batman le repoussa.

S’il avait eu cette réaction dans l’immédiat, elle aurait été plus crédible.

« Il n’y a pas de nous, Joker.

— Quand Bane arrivera, si. À ce moment-là, tu pourras le tuer, ensuite tu tueras Lynns, et enfin tu décideras de mon sort. Tu pourras m’éliminer ou me laisser vivre, tu auras le choix, Batman. Mais si tu m’épargnes, alors crois-moi : Gotham nous appartiendra. »

***

Quatre jours.

Dans quatre jours, il deviendrait ce dont Gotham avait besoin : un bourreau sans pitié.

Restait à savoir si, dans son ombre, un clown serait compté dans ses victimes ou s’il serait en train de jongler avec des têtes coupées.

Comment pouvait-il douter ?! Bien sûr que son corps serait à la morgue, juste à côté de celui de Bane et de Firefly !

Batman soupira, sentant un malaise peser entre ses épaules.

Après cette entrevue dans la salle d’eau, il s’était isolé au Gotham Cinema, prenant ses distances avec le Joker. Par fatigue, mais peut-être également par crainte : les litanies que les démons murmurent prennent toujours plus d’importance quand elles sont écoutées, or, plus que jamais, le justicier avait besoin de silence.

Déjà, il devait vérifier si les soupçons du Joker étaient fondés concernant Lynns. Pirater les caméras de surveillance du Diamond District demanderait un peu de temps, tout comme de regarder les séquences récupérées, mais cela ne devrait pas lui prendre plus de quatre jours.

Depuis la salle de projection, enfin dans le calme, Batman essaya de se connecter aux réseaux du commissariat.

Alors que les connexions s’amorçaient, il pensa à Barbara Gordon.

La fille de Jim, malgré son jeune âge, semblait être douée pour l’informatique. Il se souvenait de son air futé mais sans malice, comme capable de résister aux influences de Gotham, à l’instar de son père.

Ils étaient des gens biens, mais pour combien de temps ?

Si Batman avait voulu demander de l’aide à l’adolescente pour les caméras de surveillance, elle aurait réussi à lui procurer les enregistrements en un rien de temps, mais il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter de lui mentir, de faire comme si il pouvait encore être un modèle.

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, il observait le symbole de connexion qui chargeait en continu. Dehors, la tempête avait perdu de son souffle ; les flocons n’étaient plus des gifles glaciales, seulement des moutons duveteux et blancs, du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’ils fondent sur le bitume sale.

Batman étouffa un grognement ; la connexion venait d’échouer. La météo plus clémente n’empêchait pas la nécessité d’une meilleure proximité, alors le vengeur remit son heaume, prêt à partir pour son expédition.

La nuit tombait peu à peu, rendant les sommets des bâtiments sombres et donc sûrs, fiables pour une chauve-souris. Batman réajusta sa ceinture et sa cape avant de quitter son refuge.

Au bout du couloir qui rejoignait le hall d’accueil, une musique se faisait entendre depuis l’extérieur, laissant croire qu’une fête foraine s’était dressée à la place du Royal Hotel. Au-delà des portes vitrées, Batman aperçut des clowns et des saltimbanques modernes. Ils en venaient de plus en plus, ou bien il s’agissait des mêmes mercenaires avec de nouveaux masques, de nouveaux maquillages.

Peu important leur nombre, ils participaient tous au festin de lumières et de musique.

Pourtant, le Joker était nulle part : en quittant le justicier dans la salle d’eau, il avait prétexté devoir organiser une véritable fête pour Bane. « Et je dois faire quelques courses ! » avait-il déclaré, mais son rire n’avait rien auguré de bon.

En voulant quitter le cinéma, un détail retint Batman dans le hall : une longue flèche verte avait été taguée sur un des tapis de l’entrée, se contorsionnant vers le premier guichet à gauche.

Le clown était passé à son insu. Serrant les dents, Batman songea qu’il devrait trouver une technique pour bloquer le passage et empêcher le fou de revenir.

Posée sur le rebord du guichet, encerclée de flèches à la peinture vive, une bobine de film, dans sa boîte en métal, reposait sur un manuel abîmé. Il n’y avait rien d’inscrit sur le couvercle cabossé et Batman hésita à l’ouvrir.

Les pellicules étaient inflammables et le Joker avait peut-être piégé la boîte pour qu’une étincelle embrase la bande au moment de l’ouverture ? Le manuel, juste en dessous, semblait plus quelconque et, du bout des doigts, Batman se risqua à le feuilleter.

Il s’agissait d’un livre d’instructions pour projectionniste, abordant les bases avec beaucoup de détails, mais d’autres notes s’étaient ajoutées au stylo vert. « Attention à ne pas rayer la pellicule avec tes grosses griffes », « ça a l’air chiant, mais crois-moi : ça vaut le coup », « si ça marche pas, tape un peu dessus ». Chaque moquerie se terminait par un petit visage souriant en guise de point final.

Sur une des pages, le Joker avait dessiné plusieurs chauve-souris et le texte imprimé apparaissait en transparence sur les ailes fourchues. L’une d’elles tenait une proie entre ses pattes : un petit clown joyeux.

À la dernière page, un ultime mot riait de ses longues lettres tremblantes : « Joyeux Noël (encore) ! »

Après une inspiration, Batman ouvrit la boîte en métal avec délicatesse et fut soulagé de n’y trouver qu’une bande intacte.

Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû céder à la curiosité, qu’il devait se concentrer sur la piste à creuser concernant Lynns, mais la folie du Joker intriguait.

Si le Joker était un véritable clown inoffensif, il aurait certainement épaté beaucoup de gamins à des fêtes d’anniversaire avec des chasses au trésor captivantes ou des tours de magie surprenants.

Or, il était un criminel sadique, voire pervers, et il éveillait une sorte de curiosité malsaine avec des surprises démesurées. Jouer à la roulette russe avec le Joker, c’était découvrir si une chambre du barillet avait bien une cartouche… ou bien des confettis.

Finalement, sa curiosité piquée, Batman céda.

Aidé du manuel d’instruction, il eut besoin d’une heure et demie pour installer la bande dans la machine de la salle de projection 2 — après avoir rangé, avec grand soin, _While the city sleeps_.

Assez naïvement, Bruce se dit qu’il avait désormais les compétences pour placer lui-même certaines des pellicules : sur l’étagère, des boîtes en métal avaient attiré son attention au premier matin, mais elles avaient été des trésors intouchables. _Boulevard du Crépuscule_ , _Qu’est-il arrivé à Baby Jane ?_ , _Dr. Jekyll et Mr. Hyde_ — la version avec Spencer Tracy, un acteur qu’il affectionnait — et autres merveilles…

Mais réussirait-il vraiment à revoir ces œuvres ? Il faudrait avant qu’il se débarrasse de cette colère, de ce chagrin.

Il faudrait qu’il redevienne Bruce Wayne.

Quand la machine se mit à ronronner, Batman éteignit les lumières de la pièce exiguë et, prêt à se concentrer, s’installa sur un haut tabouret qui donnait une bonne vue sur la salle de cinéma en contrebas.

À sa grande surprise, le film était une succession d’enregistrements de plusieurs caméras de sécurité dans Diamond District, Coventry et Park Row.

L’heure et le numéro de la caméra apparaissaient toujours dans le coin en haut à droite de l’écran gigantesque, permettant au justicier de se repérer dans l’enchaînement.

Les carrefours enneigés, agressés par des rafales puissantes, se peignaient en noir et blanc, imitant un vieux film aux plans statiques. Sur certaines séquences, la silhouette de Firefly n’était qu’une tache d’ombre, fendant l’écran, mais les caméras situées plus haut avaient réussi à le filmer, et à l’heure à laquelle Batman grimpait les derniers étages du Royal, le pyromane se dirigeait bien à l’ouest de Gotham. Vers l’île du manoir Wayne.

En parallèle, quelques caméras du Diamond District avaient bien enregistré l’activité au Royal : la chute vertigineuse de Lester Buchinsky, dit l’Electrocutioner, tout comme l’ascension compliquée de Batman. L’affrontement contre Bane avait été trop haut pour être aperçu, mais le sauvetage du Joker, lui, avait été immortalisé sur la bande.

Batman revoyait leur folie à deux, leur valse effrénée vers l’impact, le coup que le clown avait essayé de donner à Batman alors qu’il tentait de le tenir contre lui.

N’avait-il pas été aussi fou que lui à ce moment-là ?

Qui d’autre aurait sauté pour partager cette chute de plus de 300 mètres ?

Ils ressemblaient à deux fous, deux lunatiques, deux dingues, deux chtarbés, deux…

L’extrait en noir et blanc aurait pu provenir aussi bien d’un film catastrophe que d’une romance. Et malgré la large culture cinématographique de Bruce, il refusa de voir le parallèle.

Un plan de caméra suivant le ramena à ses soupçons concernant Firefly : le pyromane, trente minutes plus tard, attaquait le Pioneers Bridge. Il avait commencé par les piliers au centre, certainement pour y placer des explosifs, répétant la même tactique juste sous le pont.

C’était incroyable. Les caméras de surveillance avaient filmé en direct un criminel qui appliquait du semtex sur les bases d’un pont historique et fréquenté quotidiennement, et la police n’avait rien fait.

Vive Gotham.

Croisant ses doigts sous son menton, Bruce réfléchissait : si la combinaison de Firefly était un feu étincelant, elle était beaucoup moins bruyante qu’un hélicoptère, moins encombrante aussi, ce qui avait facilité l’attaque. Mais en comptant l’aller-retour et le temps de préparer l’explosion, Firefly ne pouvait pas être de retour au Pioneers Bridge en moins d’une heure. Comment était-il déjà de retour au pont… ?

Sauf qu’il y avait _deux_ Firefly.

Batman se redressa, s’approchant de la fenêtre de projection. Il le voyait : sur le pont, trente minutes après les premiers incendies allumés, un autre homme profitant du même jet-pack et des mêmes armes s’invita, faisant fuir le premier pyromane.

D’autres caméras retracèrent le chemin du Firefly numéro un, et il se rendait au nord de la ville, à Park Row.

Vers le quartier général de Bane.

Batman comprenait maintenant : le vrai Firefly était parti à la batcave, pendant qu’un homme de Bane, caché dans la même combinaison intégrale, attaquait le Pioneers Bridge pour brouiller les pistes, laissant le temps à Lynns de terminer sa tâche et de revenir.

Le patron de ce mercenaire et Firefly bossaient bien ensemble.

Batman donna un violent coup de poing sur la table.


	10. L'hôtel de l'horreur

« Nous avons une destinée dont le diable a fait l’étoffe et dont Dieu a fait l’ourlet. »

Victor Hugo, _L_ _’_ _homme qui rit_

“I’m throwing caution

What’s it gonna be?

Tonight the winds of change are blowing wild and free

If I don’t get out

Out of this town

I just might be the one who finally burns it down”

Caution – The Killers

Ironiquement, les jours suivants Noël furent paisibles.

La léthargie entre les deux fêtes de fin d’année semblait pouvoir gagner même les criminels, mais Batman savait qu’il s’agissait du calme avant la tempête.

Sur un ordinateur portable récupéré du manoir, Bruce avait assisté aux funérailles d’Alfred : elles avaient été retransmises sur une chaîne d’information, servant d’images de fond à un débat entre journalistes qui répétaient les mêmes questions depuis le matin du 25 décembre. Où en était l’enquête ? Où était le milliardaire ? Qu’elles étaient les chances de le retrouver vivant ?

Sous ces échanges, Bruce avait observé la cérémonie.

Le notaire avait respecté le premier souhait sur un testament rédigé deux semaines avant que Bruce ne porte le costume de Batman pour la première fois — le danger avait été mesuré dès le début et le justicier avait écrit ce document pour protéger Alfred, prenant en compte l’éventualité où son majordome décéderait également —, stipulant qu’Alfred hériterait du manoir au cas où l’héritier mourrait avant et, quand le majordome décéderait, il partagerait le caveau des Wayne comme un authentique membre de la famille.

Bruce avait ressenti une certaine satisfaction de voir qu’une grande partie du personnel du manoir avait été présente dans l’église. Même auprès de ses collègues, Alfred avait été un homme respecté.

Malgré lui, Bruce repassa le débat pour, cette fois, se renseigner sur l’enquête elle-même. Il apprit que la police se montrait de moins en moins optimiste : l’explosion avait été criminelle, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, et la trace de sang trouvée sur les lieux indiquait que Bruce Wayne avait été blessé. Il aurait pu être kidnappé, mais aucune demande de rançon n’avait été formulée et les comptes bancaires étaient toujours intacts.

Pourquoi s’en prendre à Bruce Wayne pour un autre motif que l’argent ?

Joker aurait trouvé une centaine d’autres raisons, notamment celle de rappeler qu’un milliardaire était humain et vulnérable — après tout, les disciples de Charles Manson avaient-ils eu un autre motif en assassinant Sharon Tate et ses amis ? —, entretenant l’amour du chaos et de la peur.

Mais le clown avait d’autres projets plus importants que philosopher : depuis quatre jours, des sons de scies et de marteaux faisaient trembler les deux tours de l’hôtel, du rez-de-chaussée jusqu’aux toits.

La veille, alors que Batman écoutait une émission de radio où Quincy Sharp, l’invité, annonçait les avancements des travaux de l’asile d’Arkham pour préparer l’ouverture prochaine de l’hôpital, des feux d’artifice avaient explosé à l’ _intérieur_ de l’hôtel.

Pensant que Bane était arrivé, Batman avait appelé Joker, mais le clown lui avait expliqué qu’il ne s’agissait que de tests, lui conseillant en riant :

« Rendors-toi, Batou ! Je t’expliquerai plus tard ton rôle, il faudra que… »

Batman avait raccroché avant que Joker ne poursuive : il avait entendu des hommes de main s’esclaffer, jubiler, s’impatienter.

Même si la tempête était terminée, même si la neige avait enfin délaissé Gotham pour tomber plus au nord, laissant un peu de répit aux bâtiments glacés, Batman n’avait aucun doute sur l’ouragan qui se préparait.

Et il était imminent maintenant que les quatre jours étaient écoulés.

Ce soir, contre les amas de neige, la mer avait cette nuance tourmentée : les flots — car on ne pouvait pas parler de vagues — berçaient des nuances de gris mélancolique et, avec des mouvements déprimants, les jetaient contre les dents noires de la ville.

La nouvelle année commencerait dans deux jours et, pour faire perdurer les fêtes, les décorations étaient encore suspendues dans les rues. Guirlandes d’or et d’argent paradaient face à des guirlandes multicolores : les ampoules se parlaient en battements, certains avec violence, d’autre avec douceur, imitant l’excitation ou la langueur.

Sous les balcons lumineux et les lampadaires solitaires, certains gothamites sortaient, profitant de la tranquillité qui serait, bien sûr, de courte durée.

Pour délimiter les quartiers interdits, en guise de barrières, des taches de sang ou des traces de lutte avertissaient du danger, et ces signes se multipliaient dans l’est du Diamond District, au point que seuls les délinquants passaient par-là. Et même eux serraient leur arme, prêts à dégainer en cas de menace.

Il s’agissait d’un des plus beaux quartiers de Gotham, et pourtant, le crime arrivait à imprégner la pierre, à rendre les allées sombres.

La seule différence avec les petites ruelles de Park Row était le goût vestimentaire des gangsters : pull, jean, bonnet et mitaines usés chez les pauvres, tailleurs, manteaux épais, fedora et bijoux visibles chez les riches.

En enfilant peu à peu son armure dans la perspective d’affronter cette nuit, Bruce laissa échapper un grognement : l’argent n’était pas une barrière entre classes sociales à Gotham. Et il en était un exemple.

En passant ses mains sur son visage, Bruce apprécia la barbe qui poussait toujours un peu plus chaque jour. Même à l’abri des regards indiscrets, il se contraignait à garder son heaume le plus souvent possible, mais bientôt, il pourrait sortir à visage découvert et sans son armure dans les rues. Une fois que sa barbe serait plus fournie, il pourrait peut-être porter de fausses lunettes ? Se maquiller une cicatrice ou une tâche de naissance ? Personne ne reconnaîtrait Bruce Wayne.

En vérité, même Batman était méconnaissable : ce masque intégral, conçu pour les environnements extrêmes, lui conférait un anonymat total.

Plus effrayant, songea Batman en l’enfilant au moment de partir, plus approprié aussi, aurait rajouté le Joker pour la nuit qu’il prévoyait.

***

« Le port du masque à gaz sera vivement conseillé, Batou, j’espère que ton masque peut faire ça.

— Pour me protéger de ce gaz hilarant ?

— Ça, un incendie, une bombe sale, trop de parfum… tout est possible ! Arme-toi de patience et laisse-moi te surprendre ! »

Comme pour un effet rétrospectif, le clown lui avait donné rendez-vous au salon vert à 22 heures. Leur premier tête-à-tête ici n’était pas si ancien, mais Bruce avait l’impression qu’une éternité s’était écoulée depuis.

Entre temps, Le Joker avait rajouté sa touche personnelle, détruisant ce qui était trop délicat, comme les vases ou les cadres en verre. Au-dessus des rideaux s’alignaient des guirlandes lumineuses qui ne possédaient que des ampoules vertes.

Sans peur, le Joker avait quitté un immense fauteuil — trône ? — vert bouteille pour s’approcher et se tenir face au justicier.

« Je ne dirais rien, à part une chose : pour ta survie, il vaut mieux que ton masque filtre l’air.

— Il filtre l’air.

— Parfait ! »

Joker fit glisser ses pouces sur la partie qui cachait la mâchoire de Batman. Le métal aurait pu être doux sans les rainures causées par les combats passés. Il n’était ni chaud, ni froid, juste impassible, à l’instar du propriétaire.

« Je serais déçu que tu y passes cette nuit, Batou.

— Et je serais déçu si tu y passes aussi.

— Ah ! Possessif ! »

Du bout de l’index, Joker vérifia à quel point les oreilles étaient pointues mais Batman écarta son bras.

« D’ailleurs, si ton casque ne te cache pas trop la vue, tu as dû remarquer pas mal de nouveautés ici ? »

Batman se contenta de hocher la tête.

Le trou dans la coupole au-dessus du hall principal avait été réparé, mais les échafaudes se dressaient entre à certains endroits, rappelant des travaux inachevés. Batman ignorait pourquoi, mais il ne prit pas la peine d’interroger le Joker : il n’aurait obtenu aucune réponse. Pas avec une approche aussi directe.

Il remarqua qu’une fleur était coincée dans la poche de la veste d’un violet sombre. Une orchidée parme, mouchetée de pépites jaunes, mais le Joker avait posé sa main dessus pour la dissimuler :

« Ne la touche pas, Batou. » Avertit le clown, alors que cela n’avait jamais été l’intention de Batman. « C’est un accessoire pour ce soir et tu pourrais le casser avec tes grosses pattes.

— Je n’avais pas…

— Mais sache que toi aussi, tu fais partie des artistes, Batou. Tu peux aller où tu veux, utiliser ce que tu veux, mais attention : chacun son _show_. On ne marche pas sur les plates-bandes des autres, sois fair-play.

— L’improvisation ? C’est ça, ton plan ? »

Mais le clown ne répondit pas, quittant le salon en chantonnant.

« Pour tous les bons spectacles, Batou, il faut de la répétition, de l’organisation, mais aussi beaucoup d’improvisation ! Surtout quand une autre troupe s’invite sur scène.

— Comment es-tu si sûr que Bane viendra ?

— Je me doutais qu’il voulait venir nous cueillir depuis ce fameux rendez-vous sur le parking du My Alibi, et un de mes gars me l’a confirmé ce matin : Bane est prêt. Mister Univers a beau savoir garder son sang-froid, il est aussi narcissique que nous et il ne va pas s’asseoir sur une humiliation, encore moins s’il peut abattre deux ennemis d’un coup ! »

Dans l’hôtel, Batman sentait une atmosphère excitée, en tout point identique à celle juste avant une grande fête. Combien partageaient la confiance du Joker ? Combien se montraient plus réservés ?

Batman avait l’impression d’être le seul.

« Ça risque d’être une rude nuit. Bane n’est pas un ennemi à prendre à la légère… »

Joker rétorqua alors qu’il n’était pas non plus un ennemi à prendre à la légère.

Marchant toujours derrière le clown, Batman passa devant plusieurs mercenaires. Ils ressemblaient tous à des forains. Certains portaient des masques en papier mâché assez énormes pour leur grossir la tête, et les sourires rouges immenses, dans lesquels brillaient des regards, faisaient naître l’effroi.

Chacun avait choisi des armes qui reflétaient un peu de leur personnalité : mitraillettes peinturlurées, de même que dagues, haches, marteaux, tous décorés dans un esprit festif avec des rubans, de la couleur, des pompons…

Parmi ces artistes funèbres, Batman reconnut Anong.

Son teint était, cette fois, authentiquement blanc, une teinte de spectacle et non plus pour occidentaliser son origine asiatique. Sur ses paupières et sous ses yeux, des voiles de poudre rouge avaient été étendus, seules touches de couleur sur son visage rond.

La jeune femme portait un justaucorps avec des losanges rouge et blanc, prêt du corps mais saillant pour le mouvement plutôt que pour donner un aperçu sur ses formes. Les hommes de Roman Sionis y réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de la toucher s’ils voyaient les griffes en acier qui terminaient chacun de ses doigts.

À condition qu’elle sache se battre.

« Combien de forains as-tu engagés parmi tes mercenaires ? Comment peux-tu être sûr qu’ils feront le poids face aux hommes de Bane ?

— Oh, ils ont chacun mené leur barque à Gotham, Bats. Tu penses vraiment qu’un artiste de la scène est incapable de viser avec une mitraillette ? Alors tu vas être surpris ! Tu savais qu’avant, à Chicago, même les mères de famille changeaient leurs marmots avec un couteau entre les dents ? C’est pareil ici ! »

Le Joker allait ouvrir la porte de la chambre 312 quand Batman rétorqua :

« Ceux qui suivent Bane sortent de la prison de Santa Prisca, Joker. Ce sont de bons adversaires et qui resteront fidèles à leur boss. Si tes artistes ne se sont jamais battus, ils n’auront aucune chance cette nuit.

— Qu’est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, Batman ! » Tonna Joker, la main sur la poignée. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais d’une nature anxieuse ! Tu veux faire un tour à Arkham ? Les cellules sont presque prêtes ! Vas-y ! Va faire une cure de Xanax ! »

Il avait haussé le ton et tous les visages bariolés s’étaient tournés vers eux, les observant.

Est-ce qu’ils étaient vraiment en train de faire une scène dans le couloir ? C’était ridicule.

Pendant un instant, Batman crut que le Joker allait disparaître dans la chambre et lui claquer la porte au nez, mais il le fixa et, de façon surprenante, sembla se radoucir.

Il alla jusqu’à tapoter l’épaule du justicier, retrouvant même un semblant de sourire :

« Fais-moi confiance, Batou. »

Après tout, Joker avait collaboré avec Bane : il avait donc eu un aperçu des troupes de la prison de Santa Prisca, de leurs méthodes… mais ce grain de folie laissait Batman croire que le clown vivait sur le fil, flirtant de trop près avec le danger.

Combien de tours avait-il vraiment dans son sac ? À quel point était-il un joker dans cette partie ?

Sur une impulsion curieuse, Batman le finalement suivit dans la chambre 312.

« Et puis, » continua le clown en allumant la lumière, « je te rappelle que tu as dégommé pas mal des copains de Bane, et ce soir, tu es de _mon_ côté.

— Joker, pour la dernière fois, je ne…

— Allez, on est juste entre nous, pas la peine d’être timide ! »

Ils étaient au treizième étage, et les fenêtres offraient une vue bien différente des chambres luxueuses au sommet. Ici, ils n’apercevaient que la façade du bâtiment d’en face, certainement déserté car seules les enseignes brillaient.

Dans la chambre, le lit avait été poussé contre un coin pour laisser de la place à deux tables où trois ordinateurs étaient posés. Plusieurs fils s’enlaçaient derrière les écrans jusqu’à tomber, en chevelure de plastique, sur la moquette.

« Ce sera ton QG ?

— En quelque sorte. » Joker haussa les épaules. « Je ne tiens pas en place, donc je vadrouillerai un peu partout. »

Le clown tira deux chaises, mais Batman refusa : il se contenta de se pencher pour voir que les ordinateurs diffusaient des écrans de plusieurs caméras de surveillance, et chaque vignette rapportait un morceau du cirque qui avait envahi le Royal. Avaleurs de lame, colosses tatoués, danseuses agiles… Batman ne voyait que des futures victimes.

« Ah ! Regarde au second étage ! Twist est en train de replacer son flingue dans sa trompette ! J’adore ce type ! J’adore son gag ! Il fait toujours une tronche de dix mètres de long, mais avec son sourire de Glasgow, je n’y vois que du feu. Le meilleur ? Il vient réellement de Glasgow ! Si c’est pas hilarant ! »

Ne tenant pas en place, Joker se leva et exécuta un pas de danse en allant au fond de la chambre.

Dissimulée par une imposante armoire, une porte blanche donnait accès à une belle salle de bain en marbre. Cabine de douche en verre gravé, baignoire avec robinets en forme de gueule de lion, identiques à ceux au-dessus de la vasque couleur crème… l’ensemble aurait pu passer pour du mauvais goût un peu kitsch, mais quand on savait le prix d’une nuit dans une telle chambre, l’envie de se moquer s’apparentait à de la jalousie mesquine.

C’était en tout cas ce que l’architecte de l’hôtel avait dit trente ans plus tôt.

« Je ne t’ai jamais demandé, Batou : pourquoi la chauve-souris ? »

La voix du Joker résonnait clairement contre le marbre, mais Batman se concentrait sur les écrans. Certaines zones étaient désertes, sûrement réservées à des pièges qui accueilleraient les hommes de Bane.

Dans l’Overview bar, des groupes buvaient un verre. Un choix que le justicier n’approuvait pas : si les mercenaires déguisés cherchaient à se donner du courage, ils prenaient également des risques.

« Hé ! Tu m’as entendu ?

— Comment as-tu réussi ton coup pour les caméras de surveillance avec Firefly ? Et aussi vite ? »

Batman estimait que c’était à son tour de poser des questions.

« En fait, je n’ai pas fait grand chose. » Le Joker riait, mais Batman entendait un bruit d’eau sifflant. _Qu’est-ce qu’il fabrique ?_ « À part menacer, je veux dire ! C’est un policier de la cybercriminalité qui a accompli cette prouesse. Chacun a fait ce qu’il faisait le mieux ! Ça valait le coup, non ?

— Oui. » Reconnut Batman du bout des lèvres.

Quand le clown sortit de la salle de bains, il tenait un ballon rouge rempli d’eau. Souriant de toutes ses dents, il fit signe au justicier de s’approcher.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— Chut ! »

Doucement, Joker ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant le froid pénétrer dans la chambre. En se penchant contre la rambarde en fer forgé, il observa la rue en contre-bas, tendit ses longs bras, visa et… lâcha la bombe à eau.

Batman était venu se placer à côté de lui, regardant où le projectile allait atterrir.

Avec des températures plus douces, le ballon aurait éclaté sur la route en aspergeant les gens autour, mais ce soir, avec une température bien en-dessous de zéro et lâchée à cet étage, l’eau se mit à geler.

La bombe rouge ne gigotait plus, au contraire, elle s’était figée, alors elle tomba, sans éclater, sur le crâne d’un clown qui discutait avec d’autres mercenaires. Batman entendit une sorte de son creux, une sorte de…

 _ssump_ !

Le clown en bas avait été assommé et gisait au sol, sous la surprise de ses collègues.

Joker se rejeta en arrière en hurlant de rire.

Batman recula vivement à son tour. Il entendait encore ce bruit — _ssump_ ! — dans sa tête. Un son ridicule qui dédramatisait presque la scène. C’était vraiment malgré lui, mais plus sa mémoire repassait la scène — _ssump_ ! —, plus il sentait la commissure de ses lèvres frémir.

Le Joker riait encore aux éclats. Son rire libre et puissant était contagieux.

— _ssump_ ! —

Il avait l’impression de revoir un passage que Charlie Chaplin aurait pu filmer.

— _ssump_ ! —

Ça faisait mal d’y penser, mais _la blague était drôle_.

Malgré sa propre hilarité, Joker entendit distinctement le ricanement que Batman ne put retenir plus longtemps. Et s’il en avait douté, les spasmes dans les épaules de l’homme masqué auraient confirmé son succès.

Sans même y penser, Batman appuya ses mains sur les épaules du clown, s’accrochant, et courba sa nuque. Des bouquets d’ampères lui chatouillaient les abdominaux, à la façon de feux d’artifice rapides.

La fierté redoubla l’hilarité du clown : _Batman riait_.

Les rideaux furent tirés et Batman sentit que Joker le débarrassait de son heaume pour libérer le fou rire partagé. Partagé, tout comme cette douleur heureuse dans leur ventre, dans leur torse, dans leur gorge, sur leur visage.

Joker en pleurait ; Batman en pleurait presque.

Crispé dans l’étreinte qu’il sentait qu’à peine autour de lui, Batman mit cette soudaine crise de rire — qui n’exprimait aucune joie — sur le compte de l’excitation, de la fatigue, du désespoir. Mais il y avait autre chose : une certaine perversité.

Le Joker, c’était l’homme qui riait aux éclats quand quelqu’un faisait une mauvaise chute à vélo, qui s’amusait d’un lapsus lors d’une oraison funèbre à un enterrement, qui se moquait d’une mésaventure banale ou dramatique.

Joker, c’était celui qui se réjouissait de la douleur et du malheur d’autrui avec une liberté qui faisait envie, car tout le monde gardait cachée cette joie malsaine. Malheureusement, malgré tous les efforts imposés par la bienséance, ce sentiment ne peut pas toujours être contenu, et quand il intervient, il montre la part mauvaise de chacun.

Les philosophes allemands nommaient cette réaction _schadenfreude_. Un mot qui s’articule avec des dents mordantes, des dents comme celles du Joker.

Le rire perdait de sa puissance, mais ses braises continuaient de pulser, laissant un poids au creux de la poitrine. Pour l’éteindre définitivement, Batman inspira profondément, _reprenant le contrôle_.

Lorsque Joker parla, Batman prit enfin conscience de leur proximité.

« Tu sais _rire_ alors… »

Il avait murmuré cette moquerie, préservant encore un instant de complicité, mais Batman se redressa.

Incapable de se justifier, il reprit son heaume et le replaça. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas ri comme ça ? Peut-être jamais.

Il décida de quitter la chambre, et son départ ressembla à une fuite.

« On se revoit plus tard, Bats ! » Cria Joker qui jubilait.

***

Depuis qu’il avait appris que le Joker s’était associé à la chauve-souris, Bane avait envisagé plusieurs approches pour éliminer ces deux ennemis rapidement.

Les quartiers de Gotham se partageaient en plusieurs terrains qui passaient parfois d’un propriétaire à un autre : les guerres se terminaient avec des concessions nécessaires, des arrangements qui pouvaient être financiers, géographiques, relationnels. Falcone et le Pingouin étaient des seigneurs gourmands qui auraient voulu avoir des avenues à leur nom et des statues à leur effigie, tandis que Sionis, lui, préférait la discrétion en possédant un royaume insoupçonné. Mais Bane était peut-être le plus tranquille : fugitif et mercenaire, il ne s’improvisait jamais parrain.

Bien souvent, les conflits qu’il pouvait avoir venaient d’un contrat : l’an dernier, il avait dû casser les doigts d’un conseiller du Pingouin pour lui faire avouer une alliance entre son patron et GothCorp. Sal Maroni l’avait payé grassement pour ce travail et le Pingouin l’avait mal pris, avant de comprendre que Bane répondait au plus offrant. Si Cobblepot voulait que cela ne se reproduise pas, à lui de fixer le bon prix.

Quand Bane avait reçu le contrat contre Batman, il avait réellement cru que Roman Sionis en était le commanditaire, et la découverte du nouveau criminel qui se surnommait Joker n’avait pas posé de problème tant que les 50 millions promis seraient versés.

Mais le clown s’était moqué de lui, le mettant en colère.

Les hommes qui avaient espionné les alentours du Royal Hotel avaient confirmé que la chauve-souris vivait toujours. Pire, Batman bénéficiait d’une sorte de protection, car même les hommes du Joker le laissaient tranquille.

En l’espace d’une nuit, Batman passait de cible à protégé ?!

Mais quant au justicier qui avait toujours travaillé en solo — le majordome restant dans les coulisses, bien sûr —, qui avait pris l’habitude de punir chaque criminel, comment expliquer cette association ? Voyait-il en Joker un allié ?

Bane ne céderait pas à la curiosité pour autant : ce qu’il voulait, c’était détruire cette alliance qui n’augurait rien de bon. Et il savait qu’il n’était pas le seul.

Deux guets avaient grimpé sur les immeubles qui faisaient face au Royal Hotel, et allongés sur des congères inviolées, leurs doigts s’agrippant à des téléphones, ils rapportèrent qu’une poignée de mercenaires patrouillaient dans l’avenue. Les forces du Joker devaient se concentrer à l’intérieur.

Par chance, même si l’hôtel était gigantesque, Bane se souvenait assez bien des lieux, Joker n’aurait donc aucun avantage géographique, sans oublier qu’il avait travaillé avec lui : Bane avait eu un aperçu de ses lubies et de ses caprices. Et de ses méthodes.

Rien ne le surprendrait, minimisant l’effet de surprise.

Pour autant, Bane ne sous-estimait pas ses ennemis.

Assis à l’arrière d’un utilitaire garé au fond d’une ruelle, le colosse écouta les dernières informations de ses hommes et raccrocha en adressant un signe de tête aux autres passagers et au conducteur.

C’était le dernier instant de calme.

Javier mit le contact. La camionnette avait attendu plus d’une heure sous le porche d’une bijouterie abandonnée et ses feux arrières éclairèrent de rouge la boutique vide, la vitrine terne, la grille gelée. Lorsqu’elle démarra, la neige gémit sous les pneus.

Peu avant minuit, plusieurs groupes commencèrent à infiltrer, petit à petit, l’hôtel, passant par le parking des visiteurs, celui pour les livraisons, les accès réservés au personnel. Quant à l’entrée principale, elle était réservée aux camionnettes : ils allaient détourner et diviser l’attention.

Bane saisit une des poignées de maintien au plafond quand il entendit les premiers impacts de balles. Pourtant, sa stature imposante l’obligeait déjà à se recroqueviller quand il s’installait à l’arrière du véhicule, lui inspirant un sentiment de captivité — Bane était né avec ce sentiment et avait grandi avec. Et puis, même si Javier était un des meilleurs conducteurs, les déneigeuses n’osaient plus passer dans ce quartier, alors ils pouvaient déraper à tout moment sur la route gelée.

Bane entendit soudain un bruit plus lourd, un heurt vers l’avant : l’utilitaire venait de percuter quelqu’un et Javier s’était probablement arrêté dessus.

Après avoir réajusté le gilet pare-balles, Bane fit glisser la portière et descendit avec les trois autres passagers armés. Les mercenaires de l’autre véhicule descendaient aussi de l’autre utilitaire, tirant sur les clowns qui ripostèrent. Certains avaient fui à l’intérieur du bâtiment et, à la fin de cette première rencontre, quand Diego tendit le bras pour tirer une nouvelle fois, Bane l’obligea à baisser son arme.

« Économise tes munitions. » Conseilla-t-il d’une voix ferme.

Une dizaine de corps gisait sur les trottoirs et la route — et seulement un appartenait au camp de Bane —, mais combien y en aurait-il à la fin de la nuit dans l’hôtel ?

« Celui-là était déjà là, boss. » Informa Pascal en désignant un clown étendu. Un ballon rouge et solide se tenait immobile juste à côté, mais Bane n’y prêta aucune attention. D’un geste, il ordonna à ses hommes d’avancer vers le hall d’entrée.

Après avoir poussé la double-porte, le leader remarqua combien le lieu avait changé depuis sa première visite : cette partie, qui avait été épargnée alors, était devenue particulièrement lugubre.

Pour protéger le hall de la neige qui s’infiltrait par le dôme troué, un toit de chapiteau vert et violet avait été dressé. L’ombre de plastique aurait pu plonger le hall dans le noir, mais une peinture phosphorescente marquait les murs, les statues, les moulures… Le lion immense au centre avait été transformé en tigre grâce à des rayures vertes, rappelant un fauve de dessin animé.

Une musique de fête foraine s’étirait dans l’air, alourdissant les hauts-parleurs de notes mécaniques.

Bane baissa les lunettes à infrarouge, imité par ses hommes ; ils avaient prévu cet accueil plutôt « nocturne » dans l’éventualité où Batman, qui préférait évoluer dans l’ombre, serait de la partie.

Au moins, cette précaution leur donna l’avantage sur deux trapézistes armés qui se balancèrent au-dessus d’eux, balayant l’entrée avec des rafales de tirs. L’un des assaillants reçut une balle en pleine tête et ses jambes se décrochèrent ; il ne restait plus rien de la souplesse de l’artiste et la gravité souligna le poids mort. Le corps disparut dans la partie inférieure du hall tandis que le second trapéziste, peut-être blessé mais en tout cas vivant, avait fui son numéro.

Bane se pencha vers une femme aux cheveux bleus qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Elle était beaucoup, beaucoup plus petite, mais sa petite taille, aux antipodes de celle de Bane, n’était pas une faiblesse.

« Avespa. Informe-le qu’on va localiser le _payaso_. On s’occupera du _murciélago_ plus tard. »

Protégée par les hommes qui surveillaient les alentours, l’informaticienne envoya un message à l’associé de Bane.

***

Telle une créature de château hanté, factice ou réel, Batman attendait sur une gargouille, ses ailes pendantes dans le vide. Ses poings, durs comme la pierre, étaient appuyés contre le crâne du monstre couronné de deux cornes menaçantes.

Le froid qui provenait de l’entrée du parking partageait cette cruauté, mais le groupe qui allait arriver tôt ou tard ne se laisserait pas intimider par si peu.

Avant que Bane n’attaque le Royal, Batman avait visité quelques étages, prenant ses précautions, pour se rendre compte que les vingt premiers étages avaient été transformés en attraction de l’horreur, parodiant les installations classiques et les pièges de forains en leur donnant un ton fatal.

Il avait sous-estimé les bateleurs qui avaient apporté leurs tours.

Des pas, bien que prudents, ramenèrent la sentinelle au moment présent : un groupe de sept hommes se dirigeait vers l’ascenseur. C’était un nombre modeste, mais le Batman se doutait qu’ils étaient plusieurs à se faufiler comme des rats dans le bâtiment.

Patient et intelligent, Bane pouvait prévoir un assaut lent mais mesuré, quitte à ce que les premiers arrivants servent de chair à canon pour les pièges posés par le fou.

Restait à savoir s’il s’agissait d’une partie d’échec ou une bataille de cartes.

Avec le Joker pour adversaire, des explosifs pourraient bien se cacher dans les pions sur un damier…

Les hommes de Bane passèrent sous la gargouille et se faufilèrent par l’ouverture, atteignant l’ascenseur. Batman n’avait pas quitté son perchoir pour faire durer la chasse, prolonger les sensations fortes.

Il songea au rire qui l’avait possédé tout à l’heure, aux sensations. Ç’avait été finalement un bon exutoire : peut-être que s’il n’avait pas relâché toute cette pression plus tôt, il se serait mit à rire maintenant ?

Se concentrant, Batman mesura son coup et, d’un geste rapide, envoya un batarang qui se coinça dans l’interstice des portes au moment où elles se refermèrent. Le juron étouffé qu’il entendit le stimula — le _combla_.

Son plaisir le rendait souple et sournois, et Batman se projeta contre les portes dorées comme une bête féroce, transformant l’ascenseur en cage.

***

Dans la tour voisine, un des ascenseurs avait été transformé en cube miroitant : une véritable pièce mobile prête à s’insérer dans un palais des glaces. Les quatre hommes qui sentaient le mouvement de la machine surveillaient les recoins, mais ils ne voyaient que leurs reflets déformés et dupliqués à l’infini.

Ils se tenaient prêts néanmoins, car quand l’ascenseur arriva au rez-de-chaussée, deux braquèrent leur arme au plafond, un vers la double-porte et le dernier vers le sol. Mais personne ne surgit.

Quand les portes se dégagèrent sur le couloir qui menait au vestiaire des employés, l’un des deux hommes, Cara, postés à l’entrée remarqua qu’un câble était tendu à deux centimètres du sol, juste devant l’ascenseur. Cara mit alors ses collègues en garde : pour sortir, il serait primordial d’éviter ce piège.

Il commença à enjamber le fil, mais un sifflement provenant de sa gauche le paralysa : une étincelle courait, en furie, sur le câble qui était en réalité la mèche d’une bombe encastrée à sa droite.

Dans la panique, Cara tira ses associés hors de l’ascenseur avec l’espoir délirant qu’ils pourraient survivre à l’explosion en se mettant à courir jusqu’à l’autre bout du couloir, mais le bruit de pétard les tétanisa et… une pluie de confettis voleta au-dessus d’eux ! les aveuglant de bleu, de vert, d’orange, de rouge, de rose, de jaune…

Les muscles crispés, les nerfs encore tendus des mâchoires jusqu’aux pieds, les quatre hommes se regardèrent.

Ils n’eurent pas le temps de se remettre en route : le miroir au fond de l’ascenseur éclata en mille morceaux, projetant des larmes acérées pour laisser place au canon d’une mitraillette qui fit feu, perçant cage thoracique, crâne, mains, épaules et surfaces d’argent.

En s’écroulant au sol, Cara aperçut un visage au sourire rouge immense avant de mourir.

***

Ils avaient remarqué les caméras de surveillance et Avespa cherchait les angles morts pour mettre cet outil à leur avantage.

Dans une salle de réception, s’ils passaient par le balcon intérieur, ils pourraient atteindre la machine sans être aperçus, mais par précaution, Avespa désactiva la caméra en la brouillant à distance.

Fouiller l’hôtel entier aurait coûté trop d’heures et trop d’hommes, alors Bane comptait sur l’informaticienne pour trouver une voie plus rapide pour atteindre le Joker.

Malgré la fidélité qu’ils avaient juré à leur patron, certains hommes assuraient que la patience de Bane était terrifiante : les kilos de muscle trompaient les adversaires en laissant croire que le fugitif n’était qu’une brute, alors qu’au contraire, Bane calculait, mesurait, s’appliquait à connaître les points faibles pour pouvoir les exploiter.

Quand le survivant du My Alibi était revenu, rapportant ce qui s’était passé sur le parking, Bane n’avait pas accordé une quelconque importance au baiser que Joker avait imposé à Batman : il n’avait fait que détourner l’attention.

Mais après plusieurs jours, alors qu’Alfred Pennyworth avait été tué, Bruce Wayne restait aux côtés du clown, laissant supposer qu’un lien se tissait.

Bane avait alors compris une vérité chez le justicier : pour une personne qui prétendait préférer la solitude, Bruce était incapable de travailler seul et de s’isoler totalement. Peut-être parce que c’était un point commun que Bane partageait…

Et seul Joker avait tendu la main à son ancien adversaire, mais comment être sûr qu’il ne cachait pas un poignard derrière son dos ?

En s’agenouillant pour laisser Avespa grimper sur son bras, Bane se demandait si Batman se posait les bonnes questions sur le compte de Joker, ce qu’il en attendait. Et ce qui se passerait en le privant de ce complice.

Oh, il se doutait de ce qui arriverait…

Quand Bane se releva, la jeune femme se hissa sur les épaules solides et leva les bras : maintenant, elle se tenait juste sous la caméra et, armée d’un tournevis, elle commença à désosser la machine. La manœuvre devait être rapide, autrement, si Joker inspectait les écrans, il se douterait de quelque chose.

Elle ne devait pas décevoir son patron.

***

Des bruits de coups de feu résonnaient, mais après avoir compté dix-neuf salves, Pat se demanda pourquoi il n’avait pas encore rencontré de corps. _C’_ _est_ _en fait très simple_ _, mon p’tit Pat_ , songea-t-il avec un éclat de lucidité : ces fusillades n’étaient pas réelles ! Elles devaient être diffusées depuis les haut-parleurs dispersés, dissimulées dans ces putain de musiques qui passaient en boucle.

Pat n’avait jamais aimé les cirques et les fêtes foraines. Tout paraissait trop faux, trop superficiel et cette escapade le dégoûtait définitivement de ce monde haut en couleurs.

Il ne devait surtout pas baisser sa vigilance : une ou deux rafales, dans cette kyrielle, avaient sûrement été réelles. Il regarda derrière lui, s’assurant que ses deux collègues le suivaient toujours.

Ils avaient emprunté l’accès réservé aux livraisons et avaient traversé les cuisines, ne rencontrant pas même un rat. Le Royal méritait sa réputation irréprochable, en tout cas pour ce qui était de l’hygiène des locaux, car concernant les clients, la plupart réservaient des chambres avec de l’argent gagné au dépend de la virginité de leur casier judiciaire…

L’escalier, incroyablement pauvre dans cette partie du bâtiment avec son bois nu et ses colonnes sans la moindre fioriture, leur avait réservé un accueil succinct. Chaque marche pouvait grincer des plaintes pour ponctuer leur avancée, alors à Pat, en tant qu’éclaireur, de trouver les plus solides pour ouvrir la voie.

Mais à mesure qu’ils gravissaient les étages, ils manquaient d’air, suffoquant d’anxiété.

Ce fut pire quand les lumières s’éteignirent, et même si Pat et ses partenaires activèrent leurs lunettes infra-rouge rapidement, retrouver la vue n’apporta aucun réconfort : dans la cage d’escalier qu’ils atteignirent, plusieurs silhouettes étaient dressées, rouges de chaleur dans leur vision.

Pat leva son arme et tira dans le tas : les adversaires étaient si proches qu’il ne pouvait pas les rater ! Les deux autres hommes s’avancèrent et l’aidèrent, mitraillant des poitrines, des crânes, des bras… Mais il n’y eut ni cri, ni mouvement.

Ils s’interrompirent et les dernières silhouettes tombèrent avec un bruit creux, aussi rigides que… des mannequins.

_Je déteste les fêtes foraines. Rien n’est vrai. Tout est faux._

Pat s’approcha d’un des corps et remarqua enfin combien les contours de la chaleur, perçus par la vision infrarouge, étaient irréguliers et étranges.

Le mercenaire soupira et murmura :

« Les gars ! Ce sont des mannequins ! »

Il toucha une épaule et sentit du plastique dur au lieu de la chair. Ils avaient été trompés par des mannequins trafiqués pour qu’ils génèrent des ondes et trompent leurs lunettes.

« Putain de merde. » Grogna l’un des deux hommes derrière.

Encore secoués par cette mauvaise surprise, ils continuèrent leur route vers l’étage suivant. Pat était toujours en tête, frissonnant à tel point qu’il dut se maintenir à la rampe. Sans le gant en cuir, il aurait laissé une trace de sueur.

D’autres mannequins bloquaient le passage étroit et il suffisait de les pousser, mais celui au bout gardait une main sur sa hanche, l’autre sur la rambarde, s’accrochant solidement. Agacé, Pat commença à décrocher le pantin pour l’envoyer valser avec ses semblables, mais les doigts qu’il toucha étaient bien faits d’os, de muscles et de peau.

« Surpriiiiise ! » Hurla le Joker qui envoya son pied dans l’entre-jambes de Pat.

Profitant de l’effet de surprise, il dégaina et tira à plusieurs reprises, touchant les deux compères qui suivaient de trop près leur collègue.

***

Ces couloirs interminables avaient un avantage et un inconvénient : ils annulaient toute tentative de fuite ou de protection — pour eux, comme pour l’ennemi —, mais au moins, ils donnaient une bonne visibilité sur ce qui pouvait arriver en face, et ce, même dans la pénombre omniprésente.

Les tireurs d’élite, aussi bons soient-ils, ne pouvaient pas se cacher ici.

Mais les hommes de Bane oubliaient que, dans le monde du cirque, tout était question d’émerveillement, de fascination : chaque performance devait couper le souffle soit en brisant les règles de la logique, soit avec un élément exotique et nouveau.

« T’as entendu ? » Chuchota Tonio à un autre alors qu’ils exploraient le dixième étage.

Il lui avait semblé entendre une sorte de ronronnement de moteur, peut-être même un grognement, alors son collègue se concentra, tendant l’oreille.

Oui, peut-être qu’il avait aussi perçu quelque chose, comme un moteur…

Mais soudain, quand le bruit saccadé se mua en rugissement, ils comprirent.

« Putain de… ! »

Un tigre venait de surgir de l’ombre.

Aucun coup de fouet ne fut nécessaire pour motiver le fauve à se jeter sur les deux hommes.

La surprise supplanta l’instinct de survie, et quand les index se posèrent sur les détentes, il était déjà trop tard : le tigre donnait des coups de patte impressionnants en se dressant sur ses pattes arrières, faisant honneur aux légendes sur la force de ce roi de la jungle.

À une quinzaine de mètre de là, le maître dompteur de cette magnifique créature félicita l’animal, applaudissant avec tant d’emphase que sa veste rouge virevoltait autour de ses hanches un peu grasses. 

Il ne doutait pas que le Joker aurait applaudi lui aussi.

***

C’était un vrai carnage.

Batman avait sous-estimé les forains, car les pertes semblaient égales chez les deux camps.

Et une nouvelle chez Bane venait de s’ajouter.

Batman relâcha la pression de son bras autour de la gorge sa victime, laissant celui-là simplement inconscient. Tuer n’était plus un tabou, mais ce n’était pas une priorité pour autant ; faire peur, en revanche, restait une sorte de vocation.

Batman était le seul à être habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds, mais le sang sur ses gants marquait tout ce qu’il touchait, le rendant visible.

Les forains qu’il croisait courraient ou sautillaient dans les couloirs, et leurs costumes d’arlequin, de clowns ou de dompteurs arboraient plus de rouge qu’en début de nuit.

À l’étage inférieur, Batman avait aperçu une femme svelte et puissante, habillée comme une assistante de magicien mais qui exerçait elle-même le tour de la femme coupée en deux sur un volontaire. Batman ignorait encore comment la prétendue magicienne avait réussi à piéger son adversaire, mais une chose était sûre : après les coups de scie énergiques qu’elle avait donnés, l’homme de Bane ne ressortirait qu’en morceaux de ce cercueil couvert d’étoiles.

Ils prenaient un plaisir évident à cette attraction de l’horreur, coupant, fusillant, poignardant, brûlant…

Du couloir, Batman avait aperçu un homme se défenestrer, en flammes, sûrement victime d’un des cracheurs de feu posté au septième étage.

S’il avait voulu tuer, Batman n’aurait eu que l’embarras du choix, mais il cherchait un adversaire en particulier, et malgré la stature exceptionnelle de Bane, il ne l’avait pas aperçu une seule fois.

Peut-être que s’il retournait à la chambre 312 pour s’aider des caméras, il pourrait… ?

Il aurait pu même appeler le Joker, s’allier vraiment à lui pour mettre la main sur Bane et…

Tiré de ses espoirs, Batman entendit un bruit d’hélicoptère.

Il devait être proche, car le ciel et les murs se mirent à trembler.

Inquiet, Batman se rua vers une des fenêtres et regarda les alentours, se repérant grâce aux battements rythmés de l’hélice. Était-ce le G.C.P.D ? Quelqu’un d’autre ?

Près du flanc de la tour est, le ventre bombé d’un hélicoptère flottait, identique à celui d’une baleine tranquille, bien qu’en guise de gueule à planctons, ce montre aérien tendait le nez effilé d’une mitraillette.

_Un hélicoptère d’armée. Rien que ça._

Au lieu de fuir en s’éloignant, Batman se mit à courir vers l’escalier principal avec la ferme intention de rejoindre l’étage que l’hélicoptère visait.

Il en était sûr : c’était le treizième.

En arrivant aux escaliers, Batman heurta deux mannequins qui se démembrèrent en tombant. Une odeur de poudre et de fumée flottait, tandis que des taches de sang frais indiquaient un chemin, mais non le sens.

Un rugissement provenant de l’étage inférieur alarma le vengeur qui s’arma de sa batgriffe, prêt à riposter.

S’il s’attendait à voir un fauve, ce fut finalement un homme habillé en dompteur qui émergea en haut des marches.

« Batman !

— Est-ce que tu as croisé le Joker ? » Il bandait toujours son bras, appuyant la mise-en-garde. « Bane ?

— Je n’ai croisé personne ! » Le dompteur, qui était surnommé Jell-O en raison de sa veste rouge, manqua basculer en arrière à cause du fauve qu’il traînait, mais il tira sur la chaîne en acier pour avertir la tigresse. « Assez, Agnès ! »

L’animal grogna tout bas.

Batman nota les babines rougies de sang, cette façon que le félin avait de passer sa langue dessus comme s’il étanchait sa soif. Une créature splendide, mais totalement décalée dans ce décor urbain perdu en plein hiver.

« Les taches de sang. » Fit observer Batman en les désignant du doigt. « C’est Agnès ?

— Non… On était au dixième, on vient d’arriver ! » Se défendit le dompteur, et avant qu’il ne continue, Batman grimpa les marches mouchetées ; si Jell-O n’avait croisé personne en-dessous, alors c’était que le sang menait au-dessus.

Un bruit sourd, suivi d’un tremblement inquiétant, secoua les murs. De la poussière se souleva des marches, même du plafond !

Quelque part, une vitre explosa. Et dans ce vacarme de béton et de verre, Batman aurait juré entendre un rire hystérique.

Les traces de sang disparaissaient dans la moquette en se faisant passer pour des taches d’encre, sombres et indélébiles, mais Batman n’avait plus besoin de suivre ces indices : en arrivant sur le palier du treizième étage, il aperçut quatre hommes cagoulés devant la chambre 312. De la fumée s’échappait de la porte, à moins que ce ne soit la bise qui entraînait des flocons ?

Profitant de la présence d’un paquet cadeau immense sur sa gauche, Batman s’accroupit pour se cacher. Avant d’attaquer, il voulait comprendre ce qui se passait.

Mais il n’y eut plus ni détonation, ni débris. _Ni rire._

Et de là où il se tenait, Batman comprenait que les mercenaires attendaient.

Quoi ? Ou qui ?

Trois batarangs vinrent heurter une épaule, une mâchoire et un genou ; quant au dernier guet qui était encore debout, il visa la chauve-souris avec son arme mais une poigne en acier noir la lui arracha des mains.

Un poing, cette fois humain mais tout aussi dur, le frappa au milieu du menton et Batman entendit les dents de l’homme claquer. S’effriter.

Avec la même violence, le vengeur poussa la porte pour entrer dans la chambre. La fenêtre, celle où Joker et lui s’étaient tenus plus tôt, avait volé en éclats. Les ordinateurs avaient été balayés des tables, la lampe sur le rebord était brisée au sol. Les morceaux de l’ampoule frémissaient de froid sous les cris du vent.

Le battement de l’hélicoptère était un tonnerre, assourdissant et soufflant avec une force divine.

Les rafales de neige qui s’infiltraient empêchaient Batman de voir, mais une silhouette juste devant lui bougea. Une femme aussi petite et frêle qu’une enfant. Ses cheveux courts et bleus remuaient, cachant son visage.

Elle sembla crier quelque chose dans sa direction.

Batman aurait lancé un nouveau batarang, mais il savait que la puissance du vent le lui aurait rendu. À la place, il plongea en avant et attrapa le pan d’une veste kaki.

La jeune femme répondit en lui donnant un coup de poing au milieu du visage ; Batman portait peut-être un masque intégral, une plaque de métal qui heurte un nez est toujours douloureux. Quoiqu’elle ne chercha pas à savoir si son coup fut efficace : elle continua de se débattre, jurant en espagnol, et avant qu’elle n’atteigne le rebord du trou où s’était trouvée la fenêtre, la chauve-souris la coinça dans le creux de son bras, l’empêchant de fuir.

Un téléphone portable tomba au sol quand la femme essaya de basculer en avant. Batman ne comprit l’importance du téléphone grâce à la panique qui agita soudain son opposante : avec une force désespérée, elle se pencha en avant à s’en faire mal au ventre.

La situation commençait à échapper doucement au vengeur, mais il pourrait au moins se satisfaire d’une égalité : il donna un coup de pied dans le téléphone qui fut projeté au loin, glissant dans le vide.

Avespa se retrouva paralysée un instant. L’étreinte se relâchait peu à peu et elle le prit comme une moquerie. En face, l’hélicoptère s’élevait dans le ciel, mais une corde avait été déroulée et, aussi experte qu’une gymnaste, Avespa se libéra de Batman et s’accrocha à l’échelle de fortune.

Malgré le danger, elle libéra une de ses mains pour adresser un doigt d’honneur à la chauve-souris.


	11. La blague du Joker

Batman se sentait épuisé.

Il ne ressentait que rarement le besoin de se débarrasser de son armure, mais à cet instant, il aurait donné cher pour se dévêtir même au beau milieu de la chambre glaciale.

C’était plus fort que lui : il ne supportait plus le poids de son attirail.

Malheureusement, la nuit continuait. Le détective devait chercher, comprendre, déduire.

Batman ramassa un à un les ordinateurs et les disposa sur les tables. Les écrans présentaient des fissures en toile d’araignée, un chaos délicat qui ne reflétait pas la violence qui s’était déroulée ici.

La moquette gelée par la brise craquait sous ses pas comme de la neige authentique, et quand il s’agenouillait pour inspecter la pièce, Batman apercevait plus de flocons que d’indices.

Un pistolet avait été projeté dans le coin de la chambre, juste derrière un ordinateur brisé. Le magasin de l’arme était vide, et le sang sur la crosse prouvait que le pistolet avait également servi d’arme contondante. Peut-être à la fin du combat, peut-être par amour de la violence, dans tous les cas, elle n’avait pas été utilisée dans la chambre 312.

Batman n’apprit rien de plus au sol.

Il posa le pistolet sur le rebord d’une des tables et s’intéressa à un détail qui avait attiré son regard plus tôt : un trace de sang sur la surface dessinait un impact et, après une analyse, le détective nota que la composition du sang était surprenante : plasma, globules rouges, fer… et une quantité minime de sulfure de zinc !

Si l’histoire de la chute dans le bain chimique était vraie, alors Batman imaginait facilement à qui ce sang appartenait.

Il y avait aussi une infime trace de salive : le sang devait provenir de la bouche.

Le Joker s’était battu ici ; son adversaire l’avait désarmé et l’avait blessé sur la table — en lui frappant la tête contre la surface — et…

Et quoi ?

Il avait été kidnappé ? Pour combien de temps le garderaient-ils en vie ?

_Il est peut-être déjà mort._

Mais Bane ?

Les ennemis assommés dans le couloir pourraient parler une fois qu’ils se réveilleraient.

En sortant de la chambre pour les ligoter, Batman fut surpris par Jell-O, Anong et un grand musclé entièrement tatoué.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »

La transpiration avait fait couler le maquillage de la femme et une odeur métallique émanait de son justaucorps. Quand elle s’approcha, Batman remarqua qu’elle boitait, mais ça ne semblait pas être très grave.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit la chauve-souris en empruntant un ruban sur un des paquets cadeaux : s’il était assez long pour entourer cette boîte gigantesque, il ferait l’affaire pour attacher les quatre hommes en même temps.

Anong insista, s’avançant :

« Myshtsa a vu que l’hélicoptère partait avec une nana qui pendait juste en-dessous !

— Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé.

— C’est vous qui étiez dans la pièce, pourtant ! »

Batman s’immobilisa et fixa Anong. Il n’avait pas le temps pour toutes ces questions, et encore moins l’envie.

L’hélicoptère éloigné, la musique de fête foraine reprenait ses droits, accentuant ses ribambelles de notes.

« Je suis arrivé trop tard et je n’ai pas pu empêcher la femme de l’hélicoptère de fuir. »

En retrait, le colosse, Myshtsa, triturait ses mains. Comment ne pouvait-il pas avoir froid en étant simplement vêtu d’un débardeur et d’un collant de forain ?!

« Personne a vu Joker ? » Demanda-t-il enfin, son accent russe faisant trembler sa question.

Chacun resta silencieux, confirmant les doutes : Joker avait bien disparu.

« On a été attaqués et notre attention a été détournée. Bane savait que nous les attendions, » souffla Batman, puis il pesta : « mais il n’est pas venu pour moi.

— C’est ça,qui vous inquiète ?! » S’alarma Jell-O avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. Il n’avait pas voulu se montrer familier, mais son exclamation lui avait échappé. « Écoutez, on se demande tous ici pourquoi vous êtes l’allié du Joker : entre votre réputation et vos gadgets, vous n’avez pas besoin de lui, mais nous, on a personne… On sort de gangs différents, et… avec Joker, on espérait survivre.

— Survivre ?! Il élimine ses propres hommes sans raison ! Il aurait pu vous éliminer ce soir par caprice !

— C’est vrai que la patron n’a pas toute sa tête.

— Il est dingue. » Confirma Anong en se mettant du côté de Jell-O. « Mais Batman, vous savez combien de personnes sont venues ici en portant du maquillage juste pour s’attirer les bonnes grâces de ce taré ? Des centaines. En moins d’une semaine. Parce qu’on est certains que le Joker peut apporter une différence. Merde, il est _différent_ de tout ce qu’on a vu jusqu’à maintenant ! »

Incapable de la contredire sur ce dernier point, Batman s’était à nouveau agenouillé, faisant du ruban de soie des menottes solides pour les hommes de Bane toujours inconscients.

Les lumières avaient été rallumées et elles rendaient visibles les traces de coup encore rouges sur les visages des opposants. Demain, elles deviendraient de larges ecchymoses bleues.

« Depuis Noël, les truands de Gotham font dans leur froc à cause de lui !

— Joker n’est pas un héros. » Rétorqua Batman en reportant son attention sur Anong, mais elle haussa les épaules :

« Ça ne fait rien : ce n’est pas ce dont Gotham a besoin. Ce n’est pas un royaume de conte de fées où les héros viennent sauver le pauvre petit peuple ! »

La femme qui n’avait jamais cru au prince charmant sortit une cigarette et l’alluma en tremblant : l’adrénaline disparue, elle devenait sensible au froid et à l’épuisement.

Sa jambe lui faisait mal et elle s’appuya contre un mur, mais Myshtsa avait esquissé un geste pour l’aide sans qu’elle ne le remarque.

Avec leur déguisement, Myshtsa, Jell-O et Anong formaient un trio festif qui contrastait malgré tout avec un réalisme sale. Ils ressemblaient à des personnages d’un livre pour enfants — à condition d’oublier leurs armes —, blasés et fatigués de faire rêver les innocents.

Car il n’y avait plus d’innocents à Gotham. Depuis bien longtemps.

« Vous nous connaissez Batman ? Non ? Alors attendez : Myshtsa, ici, a été arrêté l’an dernier après avoir servi d’appât pour le G.C.P.D. Comme les photos le montraient en train de discuter avec Sal Maroni, il a été arrêté en même temps que lui à la demande de Carmine Falcone. Myshtsa parlait encore moins bien anglais l’an dernier, et le juge a dit que son origine russe le rendait suspect. Ils regardent trop les films d’Hollywood… Mais bref. Quand Myshtsa a demandé à s’entretenir avec le commissaire Loeb, celui-ci a menacé de le faire exécuter s’il lui attirait des problèmes avec Falcone. Personne ne s’est bougé pour l’aider. Myshtsa est sorti quand Joker a provoqué l’émeute à Blackgate. Quant à Jell-O, il était encore à l’armée en août dernier, mais son homosexualité a été découverte et il a été foutu à la porte comme un mal propre, comme si aimer les hommes rendait inapte au combat. L’armée lui a coupé tous ses revenus et lui a repris son appartement de fonction. Que faire quand on a plus ni boulot, ni famille ? Aucune aide ? Hein ?

— Vous ne comprenez pas. » Soupira Batman en se relevant. Il savait que ces gothamites survivaient comme ils pouvaient, mais il y avait un fossé entre commettre des petits délits par contrainte et tuer pour faire régner sa loi ou, pire, épouser le chaos. Il le savait, puisque lui-même avait franchi cette limite… N’y avait-il personne à Gotham pour résister à ces accès de violence ? « Ni vous, ni moi ne savons de quoi le Joker est capable, ni quelles sont ses intentions. Il ne vous protégera pas de Gotham, il…

— Il nous protégera des autres ! Avec lui, plus personne ne viendra nous faire chier ! » Insista Anong.

Pour elle, s’associer avec le Joker, c’était appartenir à une troupe. Pas une grande famille comme les cirques d’antan, non, mais au moins un univers fermé qui ferait horreur aux autres gangsters. Un freak show pour les marginaux qui en avaient assez d’être usés par les puissants de Gotham, et ils participeraient à un règne de chaos pour opposer leur indépendance.

Et s’il fallait avoir un fou pour roi, autant que ce dernier assume pleinement sa folie.

Les traits d’Anong frémissaient. Ce bouillonnement aurait pu passer pour de la fièvre, du délire.

« Qu’est-ce que Gotham, Batman ? Ce n’est qu’une ville qui est façonnée par ceux qui ont le pouvoir, et même si vous avez débarqué, elle est devenue pire que Chicago ! »

Excédé, Batman secoua la tête, songeant que ces partisans étaient aussi fous que leur leader. Ou bien étaient-ils des innocents bernés par un espoir qu’ils pensaient entrevoir ?

« Joker a éliminé deux grands, le soir de Noël.

— Et des innocents. » Rappela Batman, lugubre. « Arrêtez de prêter des intentions nobles à Joker, Anong.

— Je ne lui prête rien du tout ! J’établis des faits : Joker s’affranchit des contrats et des relations, et il fera peur à…

— D’accord, il fera peur à toute Gotham. Et ensuite ? Qu’est-ce qui se passera quand toutes les rues seront jonchées de victimes de son gaz hilarant ? Quand il deviendra maire et qu’il fera exploser des tours au hasard ? »

Anong croisa les bras, refusant de répondre, mais Jell-O observa sur un ton calme :

« Il a l’air de vous écouter.

— Pardon ?

— Joker a l’air de vous écouter. Enfin, de vous considérer comme un égal au moins. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir monter aux derniers étages et, tout à l’heure, quand vous vous disputiez, il s’est radouci. Peut-être que… »

Le dompteur ne savait vraiment plus où il allait et il cherchait encore ses mots, mais maintenant qu’ils sortaient de sa bouche, il redoutait d’être jugé comme dingue — même de la part d’un homme d’un mètre 90 qui portait un costume de chauve-souris.

Jell-O baissa les yeux vers Agnès, mais elle s’était couchée sur la moquette, croisant ses lourdes pattes et attendant.

Ce fut Anong qui coupa le silence gênant :

« Sans Joker, on est vulnérables, Batman.

— Pour l’instant, essayons de comprendre ce qui s’est passé. » Proposa le détective. « Si vous voulez vous rendrez utiles, cherchez les survivants, et si vous trouvez des hommes de Bane encore vivants, interrogez-les. Par tous les moyens possibles. » Malgré lui, Batman jeta un œil à Agnès. « On avisera ensuite. »

Ce que Batman voulait comprendre avant tout, c’était pourquoi Bane s’en était pris uniquement au Joker sans chercher à l’affronter lui aussi. Est-ce que cela faisait partie d’un plan que le clown n’avait pas prévu ?

Si Joker avait été enlevé par Bane, Batman serait le seul qui oserait partir à sa recherche, or, il n’était pas encore certain de le faire.

Après tout, sa mort l’arrangeait.

Mais…

Il pouvait faire les deux.

En remontant la piste, il mettrait la main sur le clown _et_ le mercenaire.

***

Sans surprise, Batman constata que le téléphone portable avait volé en éclats après sa chute haute d’une cinquantaine de mètres. Sur la route et le trottoir, il chercha dans les débris une carte, une puce ou un élément qui aurait survécu aux dégâts, mais à la place, il trouva des traces de pas encore récents : quelqu’un était déjà venu. Quelqu’un l’avait devancé.

Étouffant un juron contre les forains qui lui avaient fait perdre du temps, Batman se risqua à suivre les traces de pas qui le conduisaient jusqu’au bout de l’avenue, mais après le virage, elles étaient remplacées par des empreintes longilignes de pneus.

Il ne pouvait pas partir dans l’inconnu sans avoir ce qui l’attendait.

Surtout si c’était ce que Bane voulait.

Au Royal, les hommes du Joker soignaient leurs plaies, se réjouissant de faire partie des survivants. Quant aux morts, ils étaient pour l’instant cachés sous des nappes arrachées des tables du restaurent.

Est-ce que les employés de l’hôtel oseraient revenir demain ? Sans Joker, ils n’avaient plus peur et ne reviendraient plus…

Par téléphone, Batman questionna Anong sur l’avancée des interrogatoires, mais elle répondit qu’ils triaient encore les morts et les vivants ; ces derniers seraient retenus dans un des frigos du sous-sol. Elle s’était dit que le froid ne représentait pas un grand danger vu qu’ils étaient tous habillés pour supporter l’hiver.

Les frigos de restauration sont toujours une prison de choix : ils ne pouvaient être ouverts que de l’extérieur et les murs étaient aussi épais qu’un coffre de banque.

Pour les séquestrations, Anong avait été à bonne école avec Black Mask.

« Est-ce que vous les avez fouillés comme je vous l’ai demandé ?

— _Oui, mais tous leurs appareils de communication sont brouillés. Je sais pas si quelqu’un pourra trouver la source_ _…_

— Laissez tout au salon vert, Anong, je les récupérerai et je verrai ce que je peux faire.

_—_ _Vous avez retrouvé Jok_ _…_ _? »_

Batman raccrocha avant qu’elle ne posa la fin de sa question. Il n’avait pas envie l’entendre insister pour qu’il le retrouve.

Mais l’information lui donna une idée : si les portables des hommes de Bane avaient été coupés, il restait celui du Joker. Batman y trouverait peut-être des messages qui l’aiguilleraient ?

Dans la précipitation, il n’avait exploré que sommairement la chambre 312. Il devait y retourner.

***

Batman avait déjà inspecté le sol, sous le lit, sous l’armoire. Par acquis de conscience, il poussa même la porte de la salle de bains, mais il n’y avait rien d’autre à part deux ballons de baudruche qui pendaient sur le rebord de la vasque en marbre. Leur note rouge attirait le regard, ravivant un souvenir qui semblait déjà loin.

Peut-être que le portable avait été laissé dans la suite ?

Si Joker l’avait conservé, il y avait fort à parier qu’il était déjà détruit, peut-être jeté à la mer par Bane depuis l’hélicoptère, mais Batman devait vérifier.

Les suites royales proposées par l’hôtel étaient des penthouses, ces appartements terrasses de luxe qui improvisaient un coin de paradis au-dessus de Gotham. Une partie du plafond était en verre, invitant les visiteurs à lever le visage vers le ciel, mais l’effet pouvait être effroyable, rappelant aux riches que les étoiles étaient encore trop loin de leurs mains sanglantes.

Joker avait trouvé une solution à cette frustration : il avait placé une certaine quantité de guirlandes dans la chambre.

En fait, il avait tellement transformé l’endroit que même le véritable propriétaire de l’hôtel ne reconnaîtrait plus la pièce qui reflétait le clown délirant : entre des guirlandes, des masques de clowns avaient été accrochés en grappes de sourires. Des cartes étaient éparpillées en tapis de reines, de rois et de valets. Il n’y avait cependant aucun joker : ces cartes-là avaient été retirées des jeux pour être conservées par le diable de Gotham.

Des néons s’additionnaient aux guirlandes, mais les lumières seraient trop ambiguës au goût de la chauve-souris qui préféra alluma l’interrupteur. Une lumière lourde dégringola des lustres, éclairant la chambre comme en plein jour.

Batman avait été surpris de trouver près de l’immense lit en désordre un certain nombre de livres : un manuel d’allemand, un autre de russe — est-ce que Joker apprenait ces langues quand il n’arrivait pas à dormir ? —, mais également des roman, comme _Ça_ dont une page avait été arrachée et dépassait de la tranche, _Le Crime de l’Orient-Express_ et _L’Homme qui rit_. Les pages et les couvertures étaient usées, mais ces romans pouvaient être des emprunts à l’hôtel.

Dans le placard que le détective avait ouvert avec précaution étaient rangés des chemises et des vestons aux couleurs inhabituelles : il y avait du jaune, du rouge, mais le vert et le violet prédominaient.

Par prudence, Batman n’avait touché à aucun vêtement, se méfiant des pièges qui pourraient s’y cacher. S’il ne trouvait pas le portable, il y retournerait pour fouiller chaque poche, mais ce serait seulement en dernier recours _…_

Dans un recoin, une diseuse de bonne aventure se dressait dans son étal en bois, ses doigts en ébène suspendus au-dessus d’une boule en crystal — ou plutôt, en verre. Sa mâchoire inférieure avait été retirée et une cible, en cercles concentriques verts, s’étendait sur son front. Un couteau avait été lancé dans son œil droit.

À côté de la machine, un bureau croulait sous des journaux, certains vieux de plusieurs mois, d’un diable à ressort dans son coffret jaune aux étoiles bleues — que Batman n’avait aucune intention d’ouvrir —, et des grenades disposées dans un panier comme s’il s’agissait d’œufs de Pâques.

En explorant ce terrain piégé, Batman mesurait chaque geste, restait attentif à chaque élément. Au moins, les lustres apportaient une lumière impudique, mettant la chambre et ses objets en évidence.

Ce fut en soulevant la Gazette du 5 décembre que Batman découvrit le portable.

_Enfin._

En s’allumant, l’écran lui demanda le mot de passe et, du pouce, Batman effleura quatre fois le zéro.

Mais au lieu d’arriver à l’écran d’accueil comme la dernière fois, le portable indiqua que le code était faux. Sans laisser de seconde chance, un immense _smiley_ hilare apparut au-dessus d’un compte à rebours.

Il restait seize minutes.

Seize minutes ?!

Batman ne savait pas avant quoi, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

« Saleté de... »

Pendant un instant, il eut peur qu’une bombe ne soit dans le téléphone, mais un rapide scan lui confirma qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un détonateur.

Il devait tracer le signal, et rapidement.

La bombe allait-elle le mener jusqu’au Joker ?

Le signal se situa dans le sud de Park Row. C’était une sacrée distance !

Batman enfonça les portes qui donnaient sur le balcon et se rua vers la rambarde.

Bane avait une base à Park Row, et cette destination parut presque logique, mais rien ne confirmait que le point coïncidait avec la position du Joker. Et si Joker avait mis ce piège dans l’objectif que Bane tente de déverrouiller son téléphone et fasse exploser une bombe sur son propre territoire ?

Batman songeait à toutes ces possibilités en plongeant dans le vide. Ses ailes se déployèrent avec souplesse, lui permettant de glisser sur le vent, de se sentir _léger_.

Plus tôt, le vengeur aurait donné cher pour se débarrasser de son armure et passer quelques jours au calme, mais la chasse reprenait, et il aurait menti s’il avait prétendu ressentir de la crainte : c’était de l’excitation.

Dans sa tête, il maudissait le Joker à tout va, mais il l’injuriait avec passion et non avec regret.


	12. Faute professionnelle

La lutte contre le vent hivernal rendait le vol difficile.

Le masque qui recouvrait totalement le visage de Batman coupait au moins le froid, et en contrepartie, il rendait son allure plus monstrueuse encore. Dans cette face sombre, seuls ses yeux blancs brillaient.

Les insomniaques qui préféraient braver le froid plutôt que leur lit sursautaient à chaque fois qu’ils entendaient les ailes de cuir claquer au-dessus d’eux. Ils avaient l’impression de s’être endormis pour ne glisser que dans un cauchemar, devenant les proies de cet animal nocturne. Et c’était avec un réel soulagement quand ils comprenaient que la chauve-souris poursuivait son vol, les ignorant.

Il restait seulement six minutes et Batman n’apercevait aucun bâtiment appartenant à Bane. Les fenêtres des immeubles aux alentours étaient toutes sombres : les habitants étaient soit absents, soit endormis.

Le vengeur se posa au sol, au milieu d’un trottoir désert. Ses ailes redevenaient cape et Batman se laissa guider par le signal de plus en plus fort. Puis il s’arrêta devant un immeuble. Quand il fut certain que les ondes provenaient de l’autre côté de la porte d’entrée, Batman pirata le code d’accès — d’une trop grande facilité pour être celui d’un bâtiment criminel — et s’engouffra dans le hall.

Un petit sapin se dressait à côté des boîtes aux lettres, habillé d’une seule guirlande et de six boules aux couleurs discordantes. Peut-être le travail d’un enfant, celui du concierge pour égayer le quotidien des habitants. À deux jours du nouvel an, des affiches respectaient les règles de courtoisie entre voisins : en cas de tapage prolongé, le concierge serait obligé de faire venir la police.

Bien sûr. Le G.C.P.D aurait bien plus à gérer le soir du 31 décembre qu’une bande de fêtards…

Le signal pointait en direction d’un local sous l’escalier et Batman força la porte, ne se préoccupant pas du bruit provoqué. Des bombes peintes en verte reposaient entre les produits ménagers et les balais. Le Joker avait été jusqu’à dessiner des grimaces sur le plastique qui recouvrait l’explosif.

Il ne resterait bientôt plus que quatre minutes.

Agenouillé, Batman commença à manipuler avec soin ce cadeau digne du Père Fouettard, cherchant comment désamorcer le piège.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ?! »

Un homme en peignoir venait de sortir, parfaitement réveillé par la colère. Habitué au mode de vie de Gotham, il tenait dans sa main droite un fusil et, s’il avait eu l’intention de le braquer sur l’intrus, il reconnut à temps la silhouette de l’homme masqué.

Pour la première fois de la nuit, Batman eut un peu de chance : le concierge était convaincu, depuis des mois, que le justicier était bon.

« Batman ?! Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes ?

— Une bombe a été déposée dans votre immeuble et elle explosera dans trois minutes si vous ne me laissez pas me concentrer. »

Le concierge laissa sa bouche pendre, mais au moins, plus aucun son n’en sortit. Il aurait pu retourner chez lui et ranger son fusil, mais ce quinquagénaire se sentait comme un enfant face au Père Noël dans la nuit du 24 décembre : assister à un sauvetage par Batman lui-même, c’était inespéré ! Alors il regardait, plus admiratif qu’effrayé, persuadé que cet inconnu sauverait sa vie et celle de ses locataires.

Quand Batman se releva, trois minutes plus tard, le gardien en aurait hurlé de joie, mais le Chevalier prenait sa victoire avec tant de modestie qu’il retint sa langue un peu plus longtemps.

« Je suppose que vous êtes le concierge. Est-ce que vous êtes le seul propriétaire de la clé de ce local ?

— Oui, monsieur.

— Quand l’avez-vous ouvert la dernière fois ?

— Il y a quatre jours à peu près. »

L’homme voulut se justifier en expliquant qu’avec les vacances, beaucoup d’habitants avaient cherché de la tranquillité en dehors de Gotham pour les fêtes, alors avec tous ces absents, il ne faisait le ménage qu’une fois par semaine.

En temps normal, un règlement de compte pouvait survenir deux fois par semaine et les dégâts devaient alors être nettoyés. Bien sûr, il y avait le code d’accès qui retenait les bagarres à l’extérieur, mais il suffisait qu’un locataire soit pris dans un conflit et alors, il marquait son passage dans le hall avec du sang à la jambe ou sur la main. Et là, c’était au concierge de rentrer en scène.

Par bonheur, la période était calme et le gardien pouvait s’accorder du répits.

« C’est une horreur à entretenir, monsieur. J’en suis venu à me sentir heureux quand j’ai que du sang à nettoyer !

— Avez-vous vu quelqu’un de suspect dans le hall ces derniers jours ? Un étranger ?

— Pas du tout, et je peux vous dire que quand je vois quelqu’un de suspect, il a plutôt intérêt à me répondre sur le pourquoi du comment il est ici. » Assura le concierge en montrant son fusil. Batman confirma d’un signe de tête qu’il le croyait.

L’immeuble semblait respectable et cet homme mettait du cœur à l’ouvrage pour maintenir ce bâtiment tranquille.

Le concierge expliqua à Batman que le code d’accès n’était là que depuis deux ans — il avait fait un courrier lui-même au maire pour le réclamer —, car avant, les dealers n’avaient aucun scrupule à se mettre à l’abri dans _son_ hall pour vendre leurs produits.

« Si c’est pas malheureux, monsieur, vraiment. À cette époque, je préférais pas sortir le fusil, parce que je me doutais qu’ils étaient armés, eux aussi, et ils m’auraient collé un pruneau sans réfléchir.

— Vous avez raison de rester prudent.

— Ils n’ont plus peur de rien… Sauf de vous, peut-être. Euh, bien sûr, sauf votre respect ! »

Grâce à la lumière que le concierge avait allumée, les plaques de cuivre sur les boîtes aux lettres luisaient, et un nom parmi la dizaine qui y était gravée attira l’attention de Batman. Harleen Quinzel.

C’était une chance qu’il ait lu ce nom si particulier, mais au fond, il savait que Joker n’avait pas choisi ce bâtiment par hasard.

« Le docteur Quinzel habite ici ?

— Depuis une paire d’années déjà ! Bien avant qu’elle ne soit diplômée. Mais… pourquoi ? Vous la connaissez ?

— De vue, surtout. » Souffla Batman qui mémorisa l’adresse dans son ordinateur. Avait-elle placé la bombe elle-même sur l’ordre du Joker ? Ou ignorait-elle ce plan ? Le Joker avait-il essayé de la tuer ?

Ces nouvelles questions formaient un problème qui n’avait rien à voir avec la disparition de son acolyte, mais puisqu’il était là, il pouvait en profiter pour interroger la psychiatre.

***

Beaucoup de bâtiments à Gotham étaient ornés par des gargouilles, et celui où Quinzel vivait ne faisait pas exception : les sentinelles, griffes plantées dans les sommets, tendaient leur gueule de pierre en s’étouffant avec la neige qui s’y accumulait. Les cous en granit, solides, formaient des perchoirs de choix pour la chauve-souris qui calcula les étages, estimant celui où vivait le docteur Quinzel.

Avant de devenir la fameuse Harley Quinn, Harleen Quinzel menait une vie plutôt morne : avec une vie sociale restreinte et une famille disloquée, les seuls _after-work_ que la psychiatre connaissait étaient les palpitantes courses au supermarché du coin après une journée exténuante.

Après de folles aventures à traîner des pieds dans des rayons qui déménageaient sans arrêt, lui faisant tourner la tête, Harleen rentrait avec des sacs de course où s’entrechoquaient les produits nécessaires et les achats compulsifs. Brosses à dent et offre promotionnel de cinq tablettes de chocolat — _woah !_ —, légumes de saison et cahiers adorables où elle ne saurait pas quoi écrire dedans, produit vaisselle et bonbons au caramel dans une boîte _vintage_ qui ferait bien dans la salle de bains…

Si Harleen Quinzel s’était auto-analysée, elle aurait conclu que ces achats inutiles étaient une sorte de rituel qui lui permettaient de lutter contre cette pensée affreuse : _toutes les semaines, j’ai l’impression d’acheter la même chose dans ce supermarché._

Un constat qui voulait dire que la vie était monotone. Un constat qui l’effrayait.

Non, vraiment, avant de devenir le Cupidon du Crime, Harleen Quinzel vivait une existence plutôt grise, et sans sa rencontre avec le Joker, l’unique fenêtre de son salon n’aurait certainement jamais été brisée par un excentrique déguisé en chauve-souris.

L’aube était proche, mais Batman n’avait pas voulu attendre ne serait-ce qu’une heure pour pouvoir parler à la psychiatre. Depuis la gargouille, il avait donc pris son élan et avait plongé dans la fenêtre choisie, faisant éclater la vitre.

Les morceaux s’éparpillèrent dans un salon étroit, et en atterrissant, Batman heurta un fauteuil solitaire, le renversant sur une petite table. Le vase dessus roula au sol, relâchant la rose qu’il enlaçait.

Harleen se réveilla dans un sursaut, comme arrachée du lit par son cœur qui avait bondi. Sans les tissus et les veines qui le maintenaient dans sa cage thoracique, l’organe aurait été éjecté par la gorge.

La porte de la chambre bascula dans un fracas et le docteur se tenait là, dans l’embrasure, braquant une lampe vers l’intrus. Dans son autre main, Batman put apercevoir une batte de base-ball. Harleen voulut demander qui était là, mais la forme du heaume était reconnaissable.

« Batman ? Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?!

— Joker a disparu. »

Elle aurait pu soulever l’arme pour le menacer, mais l’annonce de la disparition du Joker la calma sur l’instant.

Prise de court, Harleen lâcha sa batte et sa main se posa sur sa bouche, étouffant un cri qui aurait pu lui échapper. Avec ses cheveux lâchés, elle perdait une dizaine d’années.

Batman jugea préférable de redresser le fauteuil et de l’y faire asseoir pour lui raconter ce qu’il s’était passé. Elle n’avait pas pris le temps d’enfiler un gilet ou un peignoir, et son simple t-shirt — souvenir de l’université — se tendait sur sa poitrine, exposé au froid.

Harleen ne s’en rendait pas compte, néanmoins, elle se pencha vers le sol, là où un plaid avait glissé pour le remonter sur ses genoux. Ses mains serraient la couverture alors que Batman poursuivait son récit.

« … Et j’ignore qui l’a emmené. Cela pourrait être Bane, mais Joker s’est fait beaucoup d’ennemis et peut-être que quelqu’un d’autre était là.

— Vous pensez… ? » La jeune femme retint un hoquet, les poings remontant contre sa poitrine. « Vous pensez qu’il est _mort_ ?

— Non. »

C’était curieux : ce « non » tenait du refus et non d’une certitude.

Dans le fond, Batman ne pensait pas une seule seconde que Joker puisse être mort, mais les arguments ne vinrent pas immédiatement. Puisque la psychiatre attendait, il finit par lâcher :

« Ses ennemis veulent sûrement des informations avant de le tuer. »

Pourtant, il devait bien le reconnaître : un otage comme Joker était dangereux, et l’exécuter était sans conteste la solution la plus sûre.

Peut-être qu’il était vraiment…

Non, même avec cet argument, Batman refusait de croire que le clown avait été exécuté : Joker avait semé la discorde, il avait ridiculisé certains opposants, sa tête était mise à prix et valait une fortune. Peut-être plus que celle de Batman.

De plus, il pouvait servir d’appât à chauve-souris, si les rumeurs entre Batman et Joker avaient circulé.

Remarquant l’angoisse d’Harleen, Batman observa :

« Vous vraiment tenez à lui.

— Oh oui, Batman. Vous n’imaginez pas… Quelque chose nous lie. »

Depuis qu’ils les avaient vu ensemble, Batman ne pouvait pas chasser l’idée que le médecin connaissait déjà son patient avant son incarnation, mais elle lui raconta leur rencontre avec un tel enthousiasme, un tel _amour_ qu’il était obligé de la croire.

« À Blackgate, il m’a parlé, vous savez. Il m’a avoué que j’étais importante…

— C’est ce que Joker a dit ?

— Il a dit que notre rencontre n’était pas un hasard, que c’était même... le destin. » À l’évocation de ces souvenirs, le sourire d’Harleen s’élargissait. « Vous savez, les patients en prison se sentent tellement seuls qu’il n’est pas difficile de les inviter à parler, mais avec lui, c’était différent. Ce n’est pas une confiance professionnelle entre le patient et son médecin, non. C’est bien plus… Vous savez quelle métaphore il a utilisée ? » Il ne répondit pas. « Celle de la chute libre.

— … La chute libre ?

— Oui. Il m’a dit qu’il se sentait comme en chute libre, sans attache, sans contrainte, mais qu’il ne ressentait aucune peur, parce qu’il n’était pas seul.

— En chute libre… » Répéta Batman, un souvenir récent perçant dans sa mémoire.

« C’est la définition-même de _tomber_ amoureux, pas vrai ? » Harleen ricana, mais Batman resta silencieux, songeur. Son regard fut attiré par la tache rouge formée par la rose par terre. « Et au premier regard. Lui-même a fait remarquer que c’était étrange.

— Qu’est-ce qui était étrange ?

— De tomber amoureux d’une personne dont on ignore encore le nom… mais je ne le connaissais pas non plus et pourtant, j’ai ressenti la même chose. Instantanément. »

Perplexe, Batman voulut lui demander si elle ne portait pas une blouse avec son nom dessus à ce moment-là, mais il préféra se taire. Car il était certain que durant sa confession, Joker ne parlait _pas_ de sa psychiatre.

Juste avant l’incarcération du clown, ils avaient en chute libre ensemble. Mais est-ce que Joker savait qui il était sous son masque alors ? Avait-il déduit son identité plus tard ? Avait-il seulement prétendu devant le docteur Quinzel ?

De plus en plus convaincu, Batman ressentit soudain une certaine peine pour Harleen.

Il préférait aborder le sujet qui l’amenait :

« Vous y vous connaissez en matière d’explosifs, docteur Quinzel ?

— Quoi ? » Son expression montrait qu’elle n’était pas sûre d’avoir bien entendu, ne voyant aucun rapport avec leur discussion. « Les explosifs ? Non… »

Batman s’était levé, jetant un nouveau coup d’œil aux alentours. De ce qu’il pouvait voir malgré l’obscurité, c’était un appartement propre et simple, égayé par des fleurs et, sur la bibliothèque fournie, un pantin était assis, offrant un sourire auguste similaire aux clowns d’antan. Rien à voir avec l’humour malsain et l’apparence inquiétante de celui qui avait émergé à Gotham.

Batman se demanda alors s’il s’agissait d’un cadeau, tout comme la rose peut-être ?

« Joker est déjà venu ici ?

— Non, je lui ai laissé mon adresse au cas où il aurait besoin de moi, mais il a été très occupé ces derniers temps, avec vous…

— C’est ce qu’il vous a dit ?

— Non, c’est ce que j’ai compris par moi-même. Son premier plan à Blackgate n’annonçait pas vraiment une alliance avec vous, bien au contraire, mais… enfin, ce fut un sacré retournement de situation.

— Il m’en a parlé, oui. Mais depuis votre visiter à l’hôtel, vous ne l’avez pas revu ? Vous n’avez pas communiqué ? Vous ne savez pas ce qui a pu se passer ? »

Harleen bredouilla un faible « non » ; si elle développait plus, elle se mettrait à pleurer.

En le voyant dans cet état, Batman préféra se taire concernant la bombe du hall. Il s’imaginait qu’elle aurait été plus ébranlée par cette menace, sans se douter que la disparition du Joker l’affectait bien plus.

Elle observa le vengeur se rapprocher de la fenêtre, préparant son départ.

Batman n’avait pas les réponses attendues et devait maintenant chercher ailleurs. Et il avait une idée de piste totalement nouvelle.

Si c’était pour sauver celui qu’elle aimait, Harleen ne le retiendrait pas, mais avant qu’il ne redevienne un morceau de nuit, elle l’arrêta :

« Batman. Est-ce que Joker connaît votre identité ?

— … Oui. »

Même avec le bruit du vent, Batman aurait juré avoir entendu un soupir rassuré.

« J’espère que vous êtes riche alors : vous me devez une fenêtre. »

Il quitta le rebord de la fenêtre, déployant ses ailes.


	13. Le cirque en l'absence du roi

Quand Diego se redressa pour s’adosser au mur, Daniel comprit ce qu’il allait faire.

« Diego. _Para._ » murmura-t-il.

Les ronflements dans les parois du frigo étaient lourds, mais les prisonniers entendaient distinctement la respiration rapide de leur collègue qui, soudain, rejeta sa tête en arrière. Un claquement sec répondit à un autre humide. Daniel en frissonna, comme s’il pouvait être encore surpris par le froid de la pièce. Si ses testicules n’étaient pas déjà écrasées par la température négative de cette prison, elles auraient rétréci à cause de la peur.

« Diego ! »

Leur collègue s’était évanoui. Son menton bascula en avant, alourdi par l’importante quantité de sang qui avait empli sa bouche.

Isolés dans cette chambre froide, les mercenaires n’entendaient pas ce qui se passait autour, ni au-dessus d’eux. Une centaine d’étages s’alignaient au-delà de leur tête, empilant des présences et des menaces, mais c’était comme s’ils avaient été enterrés dans ce coin de sous-sol, oubliés et isolés, rappelés seulement quand les associés du Joker en avaient besoin.

La porte massive s’ouvrit dans un sifflement étouffé. Les sons se faisaient entendre à l’extérieur, alors un homme avec une veste rouge inspecta la prison.

« Merde ! » Lâcha-t-il en apercevant Diego, et il fit signe à quelqu’un derrière lui pour récupérer le corps.

Daniel contracta ses épaules quand la silhouette de Batman se courba pour passer sous l’embrasure pourtant haute.

La veille, quand Bane leur avait annoncé qu’il ne comptait pas affronter Batman au Royal pour le piéger autrement, tous les hommes avaient accepté ce choix sans broncher — leur patron organisait les plans, eux les exécutaient —, mais aujourd’hui, Daniel regrettait amèrement cette décision.

Les acrobates, les clowns, les anciennes prostituées qui s’improvisaient en artistes meurtriers, il pouvait gérer, mais Batman ? Ce _nouveau_ Batman ?

Le vengeur saisit l’épaule de Diego et le traîna comme un sac jusqu’à l’extérieur, laissant le sang s’égoutter sur le carrelage graisseux.

Quand Jell-O referma la porte du frigo, les autres hommes se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le noir, dans ce silence dans lequel ils essayaient de se fondre.

Retenir sa langue, c’était tout ce qui comptait. Même si Diego avait, par faiblesse, tenté de couper sa langue pour de bon.

Sous les regards de Twist et de Jell-O, Batman plaça le prisonnier inconscient sur un plan de travail de la cuisine ; ils étaient assez larges pour permettre à quatre cuisiniers de s’affairer dessus pour hacher, trancher, couper… mais Batman préférait travailler seul et, cette fois, il s’agissait de recoudre.

Les accidents devaient être courants dans les cuisines du Royal, car la pharmacie était équipée en gaze, alcool, pansements, fils…

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’il a fait ça ? » Demanda le dompteur en regardant la langue gonflée qui dépassait des lèvres bleues.

« Parce qu’il sentait qu’il allait parler. »

Batman desserra la mâchoire de Diego et prépara une aiguille. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier l’air horrifié de Jell-O ; il avait entendu le hoquet.

Combien de saltimbanques étaient capables d’en faire autant pour Joker ? Combien étaient prêts à se sacrifier pour leur nouveau patron ?

Quoique, même sous la torture, ils n’auraient rien à avouer : le clown gardait trop de secrets.

La langue n’avait pas été sectionnée, mais les dents avaient presque accompli l’ablation. La bouche n’était plus qu’une cuve pleine de sang qui gargouillait, remplissait, débordait. Batman avait troqué ses gantelets pour des gants en latex, mais la matière blanche était devenue entièrement rouge. L’aiguille se plantait avec des à-coups secs pour maîtriser la trajectoire de la pointe qui brillait, et le fil se tendait quand elle essayait de s’envoler, nouant les chairs.

L’acte de soigner exigeait son lot de douleur, mais ce n’était pas l’intention de Batman : il cherchait seulement à stopper l’hémorragie.

« Combien d’hommes sont retenus dans le frigo ?

— Seize. Avec celui-là, dix-sept ! »

Diego était toujours évanoui, ce qui rendait la douleur lointaine, mais quand il se réveillerait, les congestions agripperaient jusqu’à sa mâchoire et le sang avalé le ferait vomir.

S’il se réveillait.

« S’il meurt, jetez son corps dans la mer. »

Parfois, Batman se demandait si le Royal Hotel avait été construit en bord de plage pour offrir une vue maritime à ses clients ou si la proximité de la mer avait été pensée pour faciliter les activités des gangsters.

« Et les autres ?

— Ils ne parleront pas juste parce qu’ils sont enfermés dans le noir. » Répondit Batman.

Twist se tenait à deux pas de la porte du frigo, sa trompette placée comme une mitraillette — après tout, _c’était_ une mitraillette — sur son bras. Le clown était un homme solide, assez bien bâti pour accomplir le sale boulot, mais Batman se passa de son aide pour ramener Diego à l’intérieur.

Sans délicatesse, le vengeur abandonna l’homme dans un recoin, puis, au lieu de ressortir en considérant son travail terminé, il regarda les seize prisonniers tour à tour. Les capuches étaient toujours rabattues sur les visages assombris par l’échec.

Les forains les avaient fouillé, comme Batman leur avait demandé, mais le vengeur n’avait pas imaginé les voir porter encore tous leurs vêtements.

Pourquoi les enfermer ici s’ils pouvaient supporter la température ?!

Batman saisit un homme sur sa droite, Daniel, et, du bout d’un batarang, déchira la doudoune dans son dos, la découpant de façon pour l’en dépouiller sans avoir à le détacher. Les écharpes furent retirées, les gants arrachés. Des plumes et des lambeaux de tissu éparpillèrent le sol, sous les regards surpris — et peut-être un peu terrifiés — de Jell-O et Twist.

Batman poussa le vice jusqu’à lacérer les pulls et les sweats pour que le froid rencontre enfin la peau juste en-dessous.

Les hommes de Bane pouvaient résister à bien des épreuves, mais Batman n’allait pas leur faciliter la tâche.

Eux non plus. Ils opposaient des visages fermés, se pliant aux nouvelles conditions, et s’ils tremblaient, c’était uniquement parce que le froid avait fini par percer là où l’aile tranchante avait frôlé la peau.

Jell-O sentait un malaise se partager au sentiment de force, tandis que Twist, profitant de son masque qui le rendait anonyme, fixait chaque détenu. Ses yeux noirs s’enfonçaient de plaisir sous les paupières bleues dessinées sur le plastique. Il essaya de sourire mais les cicatrices à la commissure de ses lèvres transformaient la joie en grimace ; une chance que le masque d’auguste lui offrait un rire plus épanoui.

Une fois qu’il eut terminé, Batman referma la porte du frigo sans prononcer un mot ; les menaces n’avaient pas de poids quand elles flottaient du bout de la langue.

Les deux hommes du Joker attendaient toutefois un ordre, se pliant à un leader terrible.

« N’ouvrez pas cette porte avant cette nuit.

— Même s’ils demandent de l’aide pour celui qui s’est mordu la langue ?

— Ils n’en demanderont pas, et celui-là ne nous servira plus à rien. Vous lui donnerez de l’eau quand même, en même temps que les autres, mais c’est tout. »

Juste de quoi les maintenir en vie, en survie, pour qu’ils parlent, mais Batman ne comptait pas sur cette piste : il s’écoulerait trop de temps avant que les prisonniers ne trahissent leur patron — s’ils ne mourraient pas tous avant —, et des chances subsistaient pour qu’ils emportent tous les secrets.

En revanche, Batman était certain d’obtenir bien plus auprès d’un autre criminel, un qui s’était isolé des conflits provoqués par Joker : le Pingouin.

Oswald Cobblepot associait tradition et modernité dans ses méthodes et ses centres d’intérêt, connaissant les vieilles familles mafieuses et les nouveaux truands qui émergeaient, et même s’il n’avait eu aucun contact direct avec le Joker, il savait tout ce qui se passait à Gotham.

Lui saurait ce qui était arrivé au Joker. Ne restait qu’à trouver l’approche la plus efficace pour lui soutirer les informations.

« Batman. » L’appela Jell-O avant que le vengeur ne quitte la cuisine pour prendre un peu de repos. « Vous allez rester, hein ?

— Je pensais que vous vouliez tous que je retrouve le Joker ?

— Oui, bien sûr, mais je voulais dire : vous allez rester avec nous ? Même quand le Joker reviendra ? » _Si_ le Joker reviendra, voulut répliquer Batman, mais il se retint de justesse. « Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais ça me rassure de savoir que vous êtes dans les parages. Si le Joker disparaît et vous aussi, alors j’aurais vraiment tout perdu…

— J’en doute.

— Anong n’a pas tout expliqué. Quand j’ai été mis à la porte à l’armée, j’ai intégré le cirque au nord d’Amusement Park. On avait un petit succès, surtout grâce au numéro des Flying Grayson, peut-être que vous en avez entendu parler ? Il y a pas mal d’affiches en ville. J’aurais pu rester dans la troupe, mais on a attiré l’attention de Tony Zucco, un des…

— Je sais qui est Tony Zucco.

— Bien sûr. Vous l’avez mis en prison au printemps dernier, mais il est ressorti depuis. »

Ça aussi, Batman le savait malheureusement déjà.

Tony Zucco prétendait être un membre de la famille Maroni quand, en réalité, il était un petit gangster en bas de l’échelle qui rêvait de fonder son propre réseau, mais tant qu’il serait maintenu dans l’ombre des plus grands, il devrait se contenter d’attaquer des cibles faciles. Comme une troupe de cirque…

« C’est à cause de lui que j’ai rejoint le Joker avec quatre autres collègues, même si Swirl est mort la nuit dernière. » Le trapéziste avait été une des premières victimes de la nuit, tué d’une balle dans la tête quand Bane avait débarqué dans le hall avec son groupe. « Mais si on était restés, on serait probablement tous morts aujourd’hui : Tony Zucco nous avait promis une visite juste après Noël pour rempocher une partie de notre argent, que ça nous plaise ou non, mais ce matin, j’ai appris qu’il ne s’est pas montré une seule fois ces derniers jours ! Il est persuadé que ceux qui sont restés sont quand même sous votre protection avec celle du Joker ! »

Alors même un petit pion sur l’échiquier comme Zucco entendait les rumeurs sur le clown et la chauve-souris ?

Ce n’était pas ce que Batman avait espéré.

En sortant de la batcave le soir de Noël, Bruce s’était juré de devenir ce dont Gotham avait besoin : un vengeur, un bourreau aux sentences qui ne pouvaient ni s’acheter, ni se négocier, apportant enfin une authentique justice pour pallier la parodie qui se déroulait dans les commissariats, les palais de justice et les prisons.

Il aurait pu mener ce combat seul, mais il était resté auprès du Joker, passant tant de temps dans le Royal que ses ennemis étaient convaincus qu’il était devenu le partenaire du clown.

_Maître Bruce, je sais que vous ne voulez pas l’entendre, mais vous n’êtes pas fait pour la solitude._

Qu’est-ce qui l’avait poussé vers le Joker ? Le destin ? Une attraction aussi imparable que celle de la chute libre ?

Sans s’en rendre compte, Batman secoua légèrement la tête pour se ressaisir, puis il demanda :

« Combien de personnes sont restées au cirque ?

— Une vingtaine. Enfin, je compte le bébé des White et le fils des Grayson, mais même lui est encore trop petit pour travailler. »

Jell-O et les autres avaient choisi une voie criminelle pour échapper à Zucco, et ceux qui avaient préféré survivre bénéficiaient, sans le savoir, d’un avantage grâce à ceux qui étaient devenus les hommes du Joker.

« Quel âge a-t-il ?

— Huit ans. »

L’âge que Bruce avait quand il avait perdu ses parents.

Sans la peur qu’il inspirait avec le Joker, peut-être qu’un autre enfant serait devenu orphelin… Mais ce n’était qu’une supposition, qu’un espoir.

« Que personne ne rende visite aux prisonniers. » Rappela Batman sur le seuil, s’apprêtant à monter dans les étages supérieurs pour se reposer. « Je pense pouvoir obtenir des informations autrement, mais je ne le saurais pas avant ce soir. »


	14. Rendez-vous à l’Iceberg Lounge

Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot était un homme horriblement petit.

Pour certains des gardes de l’Iceberg Lounge, leur patron frôlait même le nanisme en peinant à dépasser le mètre 50. Cette hauteur très modeste était de plus complétée par un tour de ventre affirmé, épaissi par des fourrures d’une qualité indéniable mais au goût douteux.

Une véritable apparence de bonhomme.

Pour compléter son costume, ce chef de la pègre avait la riche idée de porter des gants de cuir noir et des pantalons d’une couleur identique pour mieux dissimuler le sang qui pouvait l’éclabousser, car le Pingouin aimait jouer avec les apparences, parfaitement conscient que sa présentation poussait ses opposants à baisser leur garde… jusqu’à ce qu’ils se retrouvent la tête en bas, les pieds ligotés à une poulie, le sang affluant jusqu’à leur crâne suspendu juste au-dessus d’une cuve d’eau glacée.

L’expression « refroidir ses ennemis » était toujours prise au pied de la lettre par le Pingouin.

Oui, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot était un homme horriblement bas, mais il était aussi une vraie mine d’informations et il connaissait la majorité des intrigues à Gotham.

Batman ne doutait pas que la disparation du Joker devait être parvenue jusqu’à ses oreilles.

Dans la salle principale du club, les fumées de cigare pesaient, cachant avec leur texture de velours les peintures historiques tout autour, style art nouveau. Aux chevelures figées des nymphes qui se cachaient sous les chrysanthèmes se superposaient les volutes éphémères, et si les femmes représentées étaient d’une beauté figée, inaccessibles, les invitées, elles, s’assuraient d’être admirées par tous les hommes de la pièce en récoltant les regards, souriant des promesses. Les airs de jazz en sourdine dirigeaient leurs gestes, rendaient leur démarche sensuelle. Pourtant, la masse de pierres précieuses accrochée à leurs oreilles, à leur gorge ou à leurs poignets devint insipide quand Batman fit son entrée. 

L’intrus avait réussi à assommer les deux vigiles devant le portail et il traçait son chemin entre les tables, sans un mot. Tous les clients avaient reposé leur verre à cocktail, prêts à s’enfuir si les balles se mettaient à voler ; une crainte justifiée, car trois hommes s’étaient levés, la crosse de leur revolver déjà en main.

Quand Batman ne fut qu’à quelques mètres de la table de Cobblepot, les canons le visaient, mais personne ne fit feu. Ils attendaient l’ordre.

« Ça alors. Batman. » Grinça le Pingouin, ne cachant pas son dégoût. Il en aurait craché dans sa vodka. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Tu n’as pas déjà assez foutu le bordel la dernière fois au Final Offer ? Faut que tu te pointes ici aussi ?

— Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre, Cobblepot. Mais si tu veux que cela devienne une tradition, je veux bien faire un effort. »

Cobblepot serra avec force son cigare, fixant celui qui s’était improvisé héros de Gotham et dont la route avait pris un virage nouveau ces derniers temps.

Batman avait toujours fait peur au Pingouin, car il représentait un réel danger pour les négociations et ses plans. Combien de fois ce taré avait surgi du ciel pour frapper Cobblepot et son client ?

Mais depuis peu, le Pingouin ressentait une peur nouvelle, une peur identique à celle qu’il pouvait ressentir face à un autre criminel puissant.

Avec ce masque intégral, ce dégénéré n’était pas loin d’inspirer le même inconfort que Black Mask.

« Je peux m’asseoir ?

— J’aurais plus confiance si un chien galeux s’installait à ma table, espèce de salopard. Dis-moi ce que tu veux avant que je demande à mes hommes de te descendre.

— Les informations sur la disparition du Joker contre une partie de la fortune de Bruce Wayne. »

Cobblepot écarquilla ses petits yeux sombres, puis partit dans un rire gras et tonitruant.

« Si c’est un piège, Batman, il est vraiment minable !

— Ce n’est pas un piège. Tu es au courant de tout ce qui se passe en ville et je compte sur toi pour me dire tout ce que tu sais sur la disparition du Joker, une fois que j’aurais ce dont j’ai besoin, je te donnerai accès à une partie de la fortune de Wayne que tu convoites depuis longtemps. »

Oswald retrouva son sérieux pour mieux examiner la chauve-souris.

Depuis le tout premier jour où il l’avait vue, il avait détesté cette armure qui soulignait les muscles de cet homme, de même que cette mâchoire virile, cette odeur de cuir, cette assurance…

Malgré toutes les informations que le Pingouin détenait, il ignorait qui portait le costume de Batman, mais il était sûr d’une chose : c’était un homme qu’il aurait aimé être.

Au moins, avec ce nouveau masque, l’inconnu cachait sa jolie gueule.

Enfin, Le Pingouin fit signe à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes mais de rester vigilants, quant aux invités, ils pouvaient profiter de leur soirée : tout resterait sous contrôle.

« Suis-moi. Je pense que t’es assez intelligent pour savoir qu’au moindre faux pas, Batman, je te fais sauter le crâne, blindé ou pas. »

Ils quittèrent la salle principale du club, laissant derrière eux les mélodies de jazz.

Dans le couloir qui menait au fameux bureau de Cobblepot, des trésors disparates se laissaient caresser par les lueurs scintillantes des lustres. Cet homme avait les mêmes goûts qu’une courtisane, et, sans un sourire, Batman songea que La Pie serait un surnom tout aussi mérité que celui du Pingouin.

Plusieurs canapés étaient poussés contre les murs, mais seules les œuvres d’art pouvaient s’y reposer : des portraits de duchesses oubliées encadrés d’or, des statuettes de bronze, de jade ou de marbre s’enlaçaient dans leur froideur, des bijoux aussi brillants que des étoiles mises à terre, sans propriétaire pour les arborer… 

D’autres merveilles se cachaient dans le bureau du Pingouin, et de façon surprenante, il y avait des trésors _vivants_ : une immense cage à droite du bureau tenait en son sein trois chardonnerets et chaque déploiement d’ailes offrait une danse élégante de sépia, de rouge, de blanc et de jaune. De l’autre côté, une autre cage, avec des mésanges bleues cette fois, proposait une palettes de couleurs plus froides mais tout aussi belles.

Des tableaux familiaux remplaçaient les œuvres d’art plus classiques, attouchant une allure plus personnelle à cette antre. Entre une mère fine et un père obèse, le petit Oswald présentait une mine ronde déjà bouffie de méfiance.

Sur un mouvement de main du Pingouin, Batman accepta de prendre place dans un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau. Il ignorait combien de genoux avaient tremblé à cette place, mais il ne comptait pas rallonger la liste.

Oswald Cobblepot s’installa à son tour, frôlant de façon ostentatoire un bouton rouge qui avait poussé sur le bois du bureau comme un énorme champignon. De toute façon, Batman avait déjà remarqué le contour qui sectionnait le parquet autour des deux fauteuils.

Joker aurait apprécié le gag de la trappe.

« Où atterrissent tes invités quand la conversation ne te plaît pas ?

— Ça, Batman, seules les personnes désagréables le savent. Si tu tiens tant à connaître la réponse, montre-toi impoli. »

Le Pingouin alluma une cigarette et laissa le paquet ouvert sans inviter Batman à se servir. Masque ou pas, un homme avec un tel physique devait sûrement faire l’impasse sur ce genre de plaisir, songea-t-il amer.

« Que je comprenne la blague que tu m’as sortie dans la salle : tu veux savoir où se trouve le clown, et en échange, j’empoche la plus grande fortune de Gotham ?

— Une partie seulement.

— Dis-moi, la chauve-souris, tu n’es quand même pas celle qui a provoqué la disparition de ce blanc-bec de Wayne ?

— Non. »

Cobblepot souffla la fumée par son nez crochu, se mordant les lèvres avant de répondre — une façon comme une autre de tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche :

« “Une partie seulement”. » Imita le Pingouin. « Quand on parle d’argent, j’aime quand on utilise des mesures plus précises, Batman. Est-ce que tu sais à combien s’élève _exactement_ la fortune de ce jeunot ?

— Non, je connais juste un accès pour une partie de cet argent. Bruce Wayne est juste porté disparu pour le moment, et sa fortune lui appartient jusqu’à ce qu’il soit retrouvé, mort ou vivant.

— Hé, tu sauras que pour rester à la tête d’un empire comme le mien, Batman, il faut maîtriser les lois, alors ne va pas croire que tu as besoin de m’expliquer que la société Wayne appartient toujours à ce merdeux de playboy, qu’il soit en Russie à se taper des adolescentes ou qu’il soit en train de se décomposer au fond de la mer. Je sais aussi que ses actionnaires bossent bien pour garder tout son fric actif, surveillant tout ça, mais rassure-toi, je saurais me faire discret. Le blanchiment d’argent, la falsification des comptes, le détournement de fonds… certains de mes hommes ont l’habitude de ces petits exercices et je ne garde que ceux à qui je peux mettre un 10 sur 10. »

C’était un sacrifice auquel Bruce avait réfléchi depuis sa visite chez le docteur Quinzel : seuls l’argent et les complots pouvaient intéresser Cobblepot, et justement, Bruce pouvait proposer une contrepartie financière intéressante, même pour une personne aussi riche que cet ennemi.

D’ailleurs, s’il avait su que le Pingouin aimait autant le faste, Bruce n’aurait rien cédé de ses actions et en aurait plutôt profité pour se débarrasser de certaines œuvres entreposées au manoir dont il ignorait quoi faire — les pires cadeaux sont ceux offerts par des personnes qui ignorent tout de nous, et Bruce en recevait en grande quantité —, mais il s’était déjà avancé sur cette promesse…

Bien sûr, il avait toujours été hors de question de céder tous les comptes en banque au Pingouin, mais l’héritier Wayne avait songé à un ou deux investissements qui marchaient à plein régime, comme ce projet d’assainissement des eaux commencé deux ans auparavant.

Quand il avait commencé à combattre le crime, Bruce avait été surpris par le nombre de cadavres dans les égouts, les cargaisons de drogue ou de produits chimiques expédiées dans la mer, les armes et autres preuves de crime sur les plages… alors, une semaine avait avoir porté pour la première fois son armure, il avait investi dans l’entreprise Clear, un groupe composé de scientifiques qui assainissait les eaux de la ville.

L’ironie était que le rapide succès de ce projet tenait uniquement au taux de criminalité importante de Gotham, et dès les premiers mois, Clear avait rapporté plus de 2 millions et la société continuait son expansion. Ces parts convaincraient Cobblepot de parler.

Mais il restait un dernier risque…

« J’ai toujours su que tes joujoux devaient coûter un fric monstrueux, Batman, alors raconte : le p’tit Wayne est donc ton mécène ? Quel est ton lien avec lui ? C’est lui qui te demande de nettoyer la ville pour venger son papa et sa maman ? C’était ton patron et maintenant qu’il n’est plus là, tu peux claquer ton argent de poche comme bon te semble ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas. »

À cette réponse, le Pingouin écrasa sa cigarette d’un mouvement brusque :

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas imaginer, Batman ? Qu’agiter quelques billets sous mon nez me ferait parler ?! Ne me prends pas pour un con.

— L’échange est équitable.

— Nan. Avant, il va falloir que tu me dises pourquoi ces infos valent si chères, que tu me dises ce que ça va _vraiment_ me coûter de te dire où est le Joker. Écoute, il n’y a pas trois semaines, je disais encore à mes gars de surveiller chaque gargouille pour voir si t’avais pas posé ton cul dessus, histoire que tu ne foutes pas en l’air une nouvelle opération. À cause de toi, j’ai des colosses qui ont préféré se ranger ! Qui ont préféré me laisser tomber plutôt que de t’affronter ! Il a fallu que je leur fasse comprendre qui était plus dangereux, toi ou moi. » Batman entendait trop souvent parler d’accidents malheureux autour d’un seul et même individu, d’anciens complices de Cobblepot, car au lieu de coups, le Pingouin préférait détruire l’entourage de ses victimes, forçant le hasard. C’était peut-être ce qui agaçait le plus Cobblepot concernant Batman : en ignorant son identité, il ignorait comment le détruire. Il serait devenu enragé s’il avait su la vérité à cet instant. « … Et voilà que ce _clown_ débarque avec assez de moyens pour mettre à genoux cet abruti de Sionis, pour descendre Loeb, pour engager des personnes aussi dangereuses que Bane ! » Il pointa du doigt Batman. « Sans oublier _toi_ ! Il a foutu ta tête à prix la nuit de Noël, et voilà que depuis quelques jours, j’entends des rumeurs comme quoi vous êtes partenaires ! Qu’est-ce qui me dit que ça va pas me retomber sur la tronche un de ces quatre ?!

— Le Joker n’a rien entrepris contre toi.

— Ouais, t’as raison, qu’est-ce que j’suis con : un gars aussi maigre que lui doit être plus frileux qu’une mamie, alors il viendra jamais au Iceberg Lounge, hein ? Tu crois que je vais gober ça ?! »

Batman garda le silence, laissant le Pingouin à poursuivre :

« Écarter les criminels de Gotham, c’est pas ton boulot ? Ou ta bonne résolution pour cette année est de changer de camp ? Qu’est-ce que vous mijotez, tous les deux, hein ?

— Je ne suis pas allié au Joker, Cobblepot. C’est juste que nous avons une affaire en cours. Et tu n’es pas concerné : si Joker avait voulu te détruire, crois-moi, il aurait commencé il y a longtemps. »

En réalité, Batman ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu’il avançait : la folie du Joker n’entravait pas une certaine logique dans ses actes, une intelligence qui l’avait déjà mené loin à Gotham. Peut-être qu’éliminer le Pingouin était un plan pour un avenir plus ou moins proche…

D’ailleurs, puisque la chauve-souris changeait ses méthodes, il était bien possible que le Pingouin finisse par…

« Et si j’avais voulu te faire du mal ou t’arracher les informations autrement, je l’aurais déjà fait. Or, je n’ai pas été impoli et je me suis montré sympathique, comme tu me l’as conseillé. »

C’était la première fois qu’ils causaient aussi longtemps et Batman espérait qu’une attitude conciliante serait le dernier argument pour conclure l’échange. Que le Pingouin cède enfin !

« Tu commences à m’emmerder avec ce clown, Batman ! J’ai jamais cru que la folie était contagieuse, et jusqu’à ce soir, je croyais pas plus les rumeurs qu’il y a sur ce malade et toi, mais le fait est là : il y a quand même un truc bizarre qui se passe avec vous deux.

— Peu importe où il sera emmené, Cobblepot, tu sais qu’il fera tout pour s’enfuir. Il n’est pas resté plus de deux heures à Blackgate avant de déclencher une émeute. Je dois le retrouver. »

Cobblepot éclata de rire, se moquant à gorge déployée :

« Qu’est-ce qu’un gars comme ça peut t’apporter ?!

— Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Cobblepot, mais des informations. Et en échange, tu auras l’accès à une partie de la fortune de Wayne. Quelque chose comme 13% de sa fortune complète. C’est assez précis pour toi ? »

Puisque le Pingouin ne protestait plus, Batman lui demanda alors une feuille et un stylo, bien déterminé à creuser ce filon. Cobblepot plissa ses petits yeux : sous la lumière tamisée, ils devinrent noirs et brillants. Son nez en bec le faisait ressembler au plus agressif des oiseaux. Finalement, assez intrigué, il lui tendit au vengeur quoi écrire.

En prenant appuyant sur son gantelet, Batman inscrivit quelques numéros et plia soigneusement la feuille plusieurs fois.

« J’ai écrit ici ce dont tu as besoin pour avoir accès à un des comptes bancaires de Bruce Wayne. Dis-moi qui a organisé le kidnapping du Joker et où il se trouve, ensuite, je te donnerai ce morceau de papier. Mais garde tes secrets et je brûle ces codes pour que tu n’aies jamais accès à cet argent.

— Ah ! Ahah ! J’aurais dû me douter que t’allais marchander comme un gosse ! Je pourrais appuyer sur ce gros bouton et répondre à ta toute première question, Batman, puis j’aurais accès à ce morceau de papier.

— Peu importe ce qui se trouve sous cette trappe, Cobblepot, je pourrais te surprendre. Tu as envie de me tester et voir si j’arriverais à en revenir ? Fais attention. Tu pourrais le regretter.

— Espèce d’emmerdeur… »

Grogna le Pingouin, mais il n’appuya pas, fixant plutôt le morceau de papier. Sentant qu’il tenait son poisson, Batman força la main en demandant :

« Dis-moi déjà s’il est vivant.

— … Ouais. Aux dernières nouvelles, ce grand malade est vivant.

— Où est-il ? Il retourne à Blackgate ?

— Nan. » Cobblepot s’était penché en avant, et quand il saisit le morceau de papier, il s’en lécha les lèvres. « C’est Black Mask qui a organisé l’enlèvement du Joker, avec le soutien de Bane. Ils ont des comptes à régler avec ce malade, mais Bane espérait t’attirer par la même occasion parce qu’il est convaincu que vous êtes amants. Si c’est pas mignon ! » Cobblepot caressa du pouce la feuille avant de la déplier. « Tu devrais faire gaffe : je vais finir par croire la même chose. »

La conversation avec le docteur Quinzel revint en mémoire de Batman, ravivant ce doute : est-ce que le Joker avait vraiment parlé de lui en disant avoir trouvé un semblable ? À quel point Harleen avait mal interprété ses propos ? À point quel elle les avait modifiés ?

Était-il vraiment _tombé amoureux_ ?

« Parlons des faits et non des rumeurs, Cobblepot.

— C’est un point sensible ? Mais tu as raison, je perds déjà assez de temps. Le clown ne doit sa survie qu’à l’argent promis par Quincy Sharp pour sa capture : ce prétentieux a reçu pas mal de subventions pour son projet d’asile, mais le poisson clown a beaucoup de valeur apparemment, et s’il arrive à le contenir, s’il réussit là où Blackgate a merdé, c’est une carrière assurée. Bane n’était pas vraiment pour cette alternative, mais Black Mask a besoin d’un coup de pouce financier pour commencer à récupérer ce qu’il a perdu, et il a compris que le Joker lui rapporterait plus en étant vivant que mort. Trois hommes de Black Mask sont en route pour embarquer le clown à l’asile et empocher la somme.

— Mais l’asile est encore en travaux ! L’établissement n’ouvrira pas avant des semaines !

— Le clown a foutu un tel merdier que le maire et Sharp estiment qu’il y a urgence. Et ouais, il y a des travaux, mais les patients comme lui seront coincés dans les cellules déjà construites du temps d’Amadeus Arkham. Ces vieilles grottes en pierres. Sans bâton de dynamite, Joker n’en sortira pas.

— Et Bane et Black Mask seront ses voisins de cellule ? Ne te moque pas de moi. Quincy Sharp ne travaille pas avec les criminels, Cobblepot.

— Les hommes de Black Mask ne vont pas se présenter comme des criminels, couillon ! Ils seront en civils et inventeront une jolie histoire. Ils se sont sûrement assurés que le clown soit trop amoché pour parler. Ce qui ne sera pas difficile : Sharp est déjà incapable de faire la différence entre un loup et un chien en temps normal, tu penses qu’il pigera quoique ce soit quand le Joker arrivera dans son précieux asile ? Le projet Arkham n’aurait pas abouti aussi vite sans l’aide financière de Ferris Boyle alors que ce gars-là est aussi pourri que Carmine Falcone !

— Boyle ?! Tu mens !

— Il était à ta place il y a quinze minutes ! Enfin, c’est pas dommage que tu l’aies loupé : j’aurais pas pu voir ta sale trogne surprise sous ce masque de toute façon ! »

Si ces accusations n’avaient pas été crachées par le Pingouin, Bruce n’y aurait pas cru : Ferris Boyle était un philanthrope que l’héritier Wayne avait déjà reçu chez lui, et lors des réceptions, ils avaient partagé des projets entre Wayne Inc. et GothCorp. Des projets pour améliorer la vie à Gotham.

Boyle et Wayne avaient été à la fois concurrents et associés.

Mais pourquoi le Pingouin mentirait sur ce point ?

Même en enquêtant et en surveillant les réseaux criminels, Batman n’avait jamais surpris Boyle…

Le mal était enraciné plus profondément dans Gotham que ce qu’il avait cru.

« C’est Boyle qui t’a dit que le Joker serait à Arkham dès ce soir ?

— Nan. Mon affaire avec lui ne te concerne pas. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je vais te faire une dernière confidence, après, tu dégageras très loin d’ici : Boyle a reçu les plans de l’asile d’Arkham cet après-midi, fais ce que tu veux de cette dernière information. »

Batman n’aurait jamais cru avoir toutes les informations nécessaires : avec leur haine mutuelle, il avait pensé que le Pingouin aurait glissé seulement quelques indices, comme des pièces de puzzle balancés à travers une pièce juste pour le plaisir de le voir essayer de les réunir… et pourtant, Batman savait maintenant non seulement que le Joker était encore en vie, mais aussi qu’il serait à l’asile d’Arkham dans quelques heures.

Il était à peine vingt heures. Peut-être qu’il arriverait à le retrouver avant demain soir ?

Avant, il devrait retrouver Ferris Boyle. Ensuite, il pourrait demander de l’aide à Harleen Quinzel…

Batman s’apprêta à se relever, mais le Pingouin l’arrêta d’un geste :

« Tu vas m’accorder une faveur en échange, Batman, et ça en sera une pour toi aussi, crois-moi.

— Je t’écoute ?

— Quand tu retrouveras ce malade, enfin, _si_ tu le retrouves, si tu le libères et que t’en fais ton partenaire, tiens-le en laisse, nom d’un chien ! Ce détraqué serait capable de foutre le feu à Gotham juste parce qu’il a un peu froid. »


	15. Début de la piste

La neige à l’extérieur prolongeait le domaine du Pingouin, transformant les trottoirs et les toits en morceaux de banquise.

Installé sur le rebord d’un balcon de l’immeuble en face de l’Iceberg Lounge, Batman vérifiait les informations sur Ferris Boyle : effectivement, un article daté du jour le montrait en train de serrer la main de Quincy Sharp. Pour remercier Boyle, un bâtiment de l’asile serait construit et porterait le nom de ce bienfaiteur généreux. Un hommage qui figurait déjà sur les cartes de l’asile.

Et Boyle en possédait une copie.

Batman ignorait si Harleen Quinzel, de son côté, avait un plan elle-même, mais ç’aurait été surprenant : malgré le « traumatisme » que l’administration voulait soulager avec un poste important, elle n’était qu’un jeune médecin, bien loin de l’organisation administrative de dirigeants plus puissants.

Pour ne pas perdre de temps, Batman préférait interroger Boyle d’abord.

L’entretien avec le Pingouin avait duré moins d’une demi-heure, ce qui voulait dire que Ferris Boyle avait quitté l’Iceberg Lounge il y avait moins d’une heure. Si Batman se dépêchait, il pourrait retrouver le dirigeant de GothCorp en identifiant quelles traces de pneus appartenaient au modèle de la voiture de Boyle. Or, il y avait eu de la circulation devant le club, et le logiciel d’analyse triait les nombreuses informations.

Les bruits provenant de l’Iceberg Lounge résonnaient dans l’air, musique d’un repas animé dans la continuité des fêtes. L’ambiance était toutefois plus réaliste que féerique : tintements de vaisselle au lieu de tintements de clochettes, éclats de rire gras en guise de ricanements d’enfants… Les papiers cadeaux qui se déchirent appartenaient déjà au passé, laissant la place aux feux d’artifice qui exploseraient dans le ciel pour la nuit suivante.

Les citoyens auraient-ils le droit de sortir pour le réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre ? Calendar Man avait réussi à s’échapper de Blackgate le soir de Noël et il avait sûrement eu le temps de préparer une surprise meurtrière pour le 1er janvier…

Si l’alerte était donnée, les repas de fin d’année seraient pris en petit comité, dans des salons parfois trop larges, parfois trop petits, et les familles se mettraient à rêver uniquement à leurs fenêtres ou devant la télévision, observant les lumières de Gotham, les sapins décorés sur les places condamnées et interdites au public par mesure de sécurité.

Avec ses nouvelles résolutions — le Pingouin s’était moqué, mais rirait-il encore longtemps ? —, Batman espérait que, pour l’année suivante, les habitants de sa ville pourraient sortir, profiter de leur vie sans suffoquer sous la menace d’être agressés.

Que les feux d’artifice soient d’authentiques gerbes d’étincelles vertes, dorées, rouges, violettes, que les applaudissements juste en-dessous viennent d’un public heureux, soulagé.

Que tout le monde puisse oublier les incendies et les coups échangés dans les allées. Ce quotidien ne serait qu’un mauvais souvenir.

Mais d’ici là…

Des bruits de lutte se firent soudain entendre, suivis de plaintes.

Concentré sur ses recherches, Batman serra les poings, prêt à ignorer cette tradition de la ville. Le logiciel triait toujours. Épaisseur des roues, rainures imprimées dans la matière…

_« À L’AIDE ! »_

Ce cri d’appel portait un désespoir terrible et avait résonné plus fort que les précédents.

La mâchoire serrée, Batman céda à cette détresse et quitta son perchoir pour planer jusqu’à la source des bruits. Là, il surprit trois hommes qui s’acharnaient sur un quatrième. L’épais manteau de celui à terre ne le protégeait que du froid et, à force d’être roué de coups, il semblait au bord de l’inconscience. Son nez saignait abondamment, et sans l’intervention du justicier, une flaque se serait formée.

Les agresseurs ne remarquèrent l’arrivée de Batman qu’au moment où il saisit la nuque du plus proche pour le projeter en arrière. Ce premier opposant, surpris par cette force, glissa sur la couche de glace et chuta contre le bitume enneigé, incapable de lutter.

« Batman ! » S’alarma un des hommes, levant les mains comme pour se rendre. « Batman, attends ! Tu comprends pas ! »

Et le vengeur ne voulait pas comprendre.

À l’aide de trois batarangs, il envoya au sol le second agresseur qui se trouvait derrière lui — avait-il eu l’intention de fuir ou de l’attaquer ? —, puis il agrippa le col de celui qui voulait discuter.

D’une main, il souleva sa victime contre le mur et serra son poing libre, prenant son élan. Ses yeux blancs et acérés brillaient sur son masque entièrement noir. Les rumeurs sur son compte n’en feraient plus un fantôme, mais une créature de cauchemar.

« Ce gars a violé ma sœur ! » Cria l’homme qui gesticulait contre le mur. « Il a violé ma sœur à Noël ! »

Le bras de Batman s’était figé.

« … Pourquoi tu n’as pas porté plainte ?

— On a porté plainte ! Mais les flics ont dit qu’ils avaient pas assez de preuves ! La seule preuve, c’est l’ADN, et l’analyse allait prendre au moins trois mois avec toutes les affaires de viol en cours ! C’est ce qu’ils ont dit ! Je t’en prie, Batman ! Elle n’a que seize ans ! »

Un âge proche de lui de Barbara.

_Pourquoi cette comparaison lui vint en tête ?_

Mais Batman se ressaisit :

« Qu’est-ce que tu comptais faire de lui ?

— On voulait juste lui faire peur ! On allait pas le tuer ! »

Avec colère, Batman se tourna vers l’homme au sol : il devait avoir une cinquantaine d’années et portait, à son annulaire, une chevalière en or. Son manteau n’était pas ouvert, ce qui signifiait qu’il n’avait pas été fouillé pour être volé.

Peu à peu, Batman reposa sa victime au sol. Son poing serra encore le col durant un instant d’hésitation.

« Ton nom.

— Kyllian Johnson. Ma… ma sœur s’appelle Amanda Johnson. »

Kyllian ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans. En fait, Bruce et lui pouvaient très bien avoir le même âge…

Combien d’affaires traînaient au commissariat ? Les policiers étaient débordés,alors même qu’ils fermaient les yeux sur une importante quantité de crimes ! L’argent coulait dans leurs poches, parfois, un silence acheté était l’équivalent de cinq mois de salaire. Si les parrains leur demandaient, ils auraient pu faire fondre l’or pour souder leurs paupières et leurs lèvres, et ils en auraient eu encore assez pour boucher leurs oreilles.

Devant ce refus de s’impliquer, cette ignorance achetée, certains gothamites devaient faire leur propre justice.

Les doigts noirs se dénouèrent avec lenteur.

« Va t’en. »

Qu’il parte retrouver sa sœur au lieu d’être arrêté pour meurtre.

Kyllian obéit et se mit à courir sans adresser un regard à ses deux acolytes inconscients.

Une fois seul, Batman se tint près la victime du groupe. Le violeur avait bien perdu connaissance. Il avait des cheveux assez longs et grisonnants, de cette nuance fatiguée. Quelqu’un que le Pingouin connaissait ? Un invité qui venait de quitter l’Iceberg Lounge ?

Le vengeur plaça son pied sur la tête de l’homme avec l’envie soudaine d’écraser ce crâne, cette source de pulsions criminelles. Si ces tempes se brisaient, le sang noierait ce cerveau malade, mettant fin plus efficacement au parcours de ce violeur qu’un emprisonnement de quelques mois seulement. Batman sentait son cœur battre, grisé par ce pouvoir si proche.

Il était Batman, il était la nuit, il était la vengeance.

L’éclat de la chevalière attira son regard et il aperçut un W stylisé. Cette lettre pouvait être l’initiale de Williams, Watson, Wood ou encore…

Sa semelle était encore posée contre les cheveux grisonnants. Qui était cet homme ? Que s’était-il passé exactement ? Pouvait-il vraiment le punir d’après un seul et unique témoignage ?

Ou n’avait-il pas plutôt cherché un prétexte pour faire ressortir sa colère des derniers jours ?

Avec hésitation, Batman releva son genou, renonçant à être une menace pour cet inconnu. Il mènerait ses recherches sur Amanda Johnson, il trouverait un fait divers, un compte-rendu, n’importe quoi pour connaître l’histoire, et si la justice ne pouvait pas être plus rapide, si elle ne pouvait pas être plus efficace, il traquerait le violeur et lui ferait payer son acte abominable.

Depuis son gantelet, Batman lança un appel anonyme au G.C.P.D. pour que les trois hommes soient emmenés au poste. Ou à l’hôpital si c’était nécessaire.

Pour l’instant, il devait se consacrer à la poursuite d’un criminel insoupçonné.

***

Au début du siècle, des criminologues de l’école de Chicago avaient établi un lien entre les zones des classes sociales et l’apparition de gangs dans leur ville : les barrières solides entre les classes aisées et les classes pauvres encourageaient les oppositions, alimentaient les conflits. Des groupes se formaient donc, prémices des gangs, et chacun faisait sa loi.

Pourtant, plusieurs décennies plus tard, la ville au nord de l’Illinois avait vu son taux de criminalité être surpassé par sa jumelle du New Jersey. Bien que jumelle n’était pas un terme exact, car à Gotham, le crime se pratiquait dans tous les cercles. La ceinture de pauvreté de Gotham ne se mesurait pas avec le taux de criminologie, mais le taux de _victimologie_.

Car ici, tout le monde faisait sa loi. Riche, pauvre, jeune, vieux, anonyme ou connu.

Les pneus qui avaient creusé des sillons devant l’Iceberg Lounge appartenaient uniquement à des véhicules de marque — Le Pingouin exigeait un certain _standing_ dans son club —, et ces voitures de sport n’hésitaient pas à rouler dans certains quartiers violents, et ce, sans risquer d’être volées : même un dealer novice connaissait les plaques d’immatriculation des grands.

Si un jeune criminel avait essayé d’approcher une des voitures de Black Mask avec un pied de biche, une balle l’aurait abattu avant même que son ombre ne frôle le capot.

Retenir les modèles et les plaques immatriculation des intouchables était la première règle de survie chez les gangsters en herbe.

En suivant les traces laissées par la Mazda appartenant à Ferris Boyle, Batman reconnut des ruelles où il avait déjà corrigé des petites frappes inconnues. Des ruelles par lesquelles il ne serait jamais passé en tant que Bruce Wayne.

Il n’était pas tard, pourtant, les enseignes présentaient des bars à tacos, des vidéo-clubs, des serruriers, des réparateurs en tout genre, mais personne ne savait si les boutiques étaient ouvertes ou fermées. Probablement que les seuls clients qui pouvaient entrer avaient un rendez-vous convenu bien en amont et en toute discrétion, sans rapport avec la devanture.

D’après les traces, la Mazda s’était garée dans une cour mais pour n’y rester qu’une poignée de minutes. Quand le détective arriva, elle était déjà repartie.

L’espace était étroit et une fenêtre grillagée perçait le mur à droite. Peut-être pour une transaction avec un complice dans le bâtiment ? Batman ne s’y intéressa pas plus : la neige était encore humide, preuve qu’il avait manqué la voiture de peu, alors il devait se dépêcher.

Bruce n’avait pas besoin de méditer davantage sur son approche : même s’il avait été surpris de connaître les activités de cet autre philanthrope — ajoutez les guillemets désormais —, il doutait que Boyle pourrait l’égaler en force. Bien sûr, le directeur de GothCorp avait choisi, pour sa double-vie, une voie plus dangereuse, et Bruce se souvenait qu’il avait une poigne solide, mais Batman avait bien plus d’atouts…

Le vengeur grimpa au sommet d’une tour et, enfin, il aperçut le véhicule juste en-dessous : arrêtée par un feu rouge, la Mazda attendait de pouvoir passer.

Une gouttière en forme de gargouille s’étirait du toit, offrant un point pour un atterrissage parfait. En tant que chauve-souris, Batman préférait attaquer ses proies depuis le ciel.

À part un groupe de jeunes qui fumaient sous un abri de bus couvert de tags, la rue était déserte. Presque calme. L’heure du repas retenait les Gothamites chez eux ou dans des restaurants.

La chute du vengeur trancha soudain l’obscurité, et quand Batman s’imposa sur le capot bleu, faisant tressauter la voiture, les jeunes en laissèrent tomber leur cigarette.

Derrière le pare-brise, le glapissement de Ferris Boyle se mua en injure. Ses mains agrippèrent le volant avec une rage manifeste et la tension remonta jusqu’aux mâchoires.

Leur affrontement promettait d’être vif.

Boyle s’apprêta à relever la pédale d’embrayage et à appuyer sur l’accélérateur — sa Mazda n’était qu’une voiture complémentaire et il la sacrifierait avec joie s’il pouvait blesser ce foutu justicier —, de son côté, Batman avait levé les bras, croisant ses mains pour réunir assez de force et percuter la vitre, mais les deux opposants furent soudain paralysés par un sentiment glacial. _Un souffle glacial._

Alors que Gotham rentrait dans le plus froid de l’hiver, les degrés se mirent à dégringoler en quelques secondes, à une vitesse surnaturelle.

Sentant ce frisson se coller dans son dos malgré l’armure épaisse, Batman se retourna.

À quelques mètres de la Mazda, un homme immense se tenait là, dissimulé dans une sorte de scaphandre d’acier blanc. Du givre avait fleuri sur ce corps de métal et, bien que la neige ait cessé de tomber à Gotham, des flocons se détachaient à chaque mouvement de l’inconnu.

Les jeunes avaient disparu. Ils avaient certainement fui en apercevant l’intrus de loin et, en un rien de temps, les mégots abandonnés avaient congelé.

À la base du dôme en verre qui surmontait la tête, des lumières crues révélaient l’étrange couleur bleutée de sa peau. Des lunettes aux verres rouges cachaient son regard, mais Batman en était certain : cet homme les fixait.

L’intrus leva son bras et la chauve-souris comprit : le scaphandre était complété par une arme.


	16. L'homme de glace

Si Bruce Wayne n’avait jamais cédé à l’avarice, ça n’avait pas été le cas de Ferris Boyle.

L’héritier Boyle n’avait pourtant connu que le luxe, sa famille bien nommée lui évitant d’affronter l’échec, la pauvreté ou la faim. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Ferris — que sa mère appelait autrefois Fez, mais à à peine sept ans, il lui avait interdit d’employer à nouveau ce surnom —, n’avait ressenti aucune crainte à l’idée de succéder à son père, Richard Boyle.

À vingt-huit ans, il jugeait même que cette succession serait bénéfique à l’entreprise, car les années passaient et son père restait coincé dans le passé, voyant d’un mauvais œil les avancées technologiques, alors que le fils répétait que progrès et technologie étaient des synonymes.

Malgré tous ses arguments, Ferris Boyle n’avait jamais réussi à convaincre son père et, pendant longtemps, il avait redouté que cette méfiance à l’égard de la robotique et de l’informatique finissent par geler la fortune de l’entreprise.

L’ironie voulait que le successeur voie un avenir certain dans le _froid_ , peut-être pour contrer les rumeurs de réchauffements climatiques.

La cryogénie. Voilà le domaine où GothCorp devait s’émanciper !

Finalement, une crise cardiaque avait emporté Richard Boyle avant que les affaires ne s’essoufflent, laissant le champ libre à Ferris qui misa tout sur la cryogénie.

Bruce Wayne et les autres nantis n’avaient pas prêté assez d’attention à cette branche scientifique, et ces possibilités permirent de grands changements au sein de GothCorp : les équipes avaient été entièrement renouvelées, les conseillers remplacés, du matériel ajouté et perfectionné… et surtout, la société n’avait cessé de se moderniser, rajeunissant avec ce nouveau visage.

Mais ce ne fut que lorsque Ferris Boyle rencontra Victor Fries, deux ans auparavant, qu’il comprit ce qui manquait à son laboratoire consacré à la cryogénie : un _génie_.

Pourtant, la grande sensibilité de Victor Fries avait manqué rebuter le directeur : depuis quatre ans, le scientifique était marié à une jeune danseuse — jeune, c’était le mot, son époux avait presque deux fois son âge ! — et ils filaient un amour unique, parfait… décalé à Gotham.

Ferris Boyle et bien d’autres avaient tout d’abord cru que la resplendissante Nora était une de ces gourdes qui attendent, bien sagement, que leur vieux mari décède pour empocher tout l’héritage, ou encore que le docteur Fries n’était qu’un vieil obsédé qui avait épousé cette artiste pour la beauté de ses courbes ou la sensualité de ses gestes.

Tous s’étaient trompés, se heurtant à un bonheur qu’ils ne comprenaient pas.

Au lieu de conduire une voiture rutilante dans les avenues animées de Gotham, les Fries affectionnaient plutôt les balades en forêt, loin de la ville pour profiter du plein air. De même, ils préféraient les soirées en solitaire, regardant un film qu’ils avaient peut-être déjà vu dix fois plutôt que de fanfaronner à une fête. Accueillants mais réservés, ils se montraient sympathiques sans être réellement amicaux, ne cherchant ni les conflits, ni les confidences. Leur amour les isolait dans un cocon où ils n’avaient besoin que d’eux, et bientôt, l’union tendre des Fries inspira alors plus de jalousie de que moqueries.

Un employé de GothCorp, jeune, sûr de lui et qui avait été plus d’une fois comparé à Marlon Brando, avait bien tenté de passer du bon temps avec Nora en l’entraînant dans une relation extraconjugale, mais quand il s’était présenté chez les Fries, profitant de l’absence du scientifique pour faire comprendre ses intentions, elle lui avait refermé la porte au nez sans même le laisser mettre un pied dans la demeure.

Même si l’homme l’avait traitée de « frigide », de « reine des glaces », Nora Fries avait été assez indulgente pour ne pas en parler à Victor pour préserver les relations professionnelles de son mari.

Au moins, cet échec rappela aux plus sceptiques ce que certains savaient déjà : Nora aimait Victor, Victor aimait Nora. La jeune épouse ne demandait pas plus que cette quiétude et oublia bien vite cette histoire.

Pourtant, une ombre avait fini par atteindre cette idylle : Nora était tombée malade et son état de santé s’était dégradé avec une rapidité terrifiante.

Bien sûr, Ferris Boyle avait compati avec Victor Fries. Un joli brin de femme comme ça qui n’atteindrait même pas à ses quarante ans, c’était dommage ! Mais ce qui le dérangeait vraiment, c’était les conséquences : Fries ne travaillait plus aussi bien qu’auparavant et s’absentait régulièrement pour prendre soin de Nora.

Or, Victor Fries était irremplaçable dans l’équipe, et Boyle maudissait chaque jour où les projets n’avançaient pas plus rapidement.

Pire, le directeur avait compris que son employé utilisait le laboratoire de GothCorp pour son propre intérêt : Victor Fries avait dans l’idée de cryogéniser son épouse assez longtemps pour trouver un traitement et la libérer, une fois le miracle accompli, comme une belle au bois dormant.

Puisque Victor Fries voulait mener des projets personnels, alors il devrait aider Boyle dans la conception de ces armes à base d’azote liquide qui scelleraient un partenariat avec le Pingouin.

Il n’avait pas été difficile de convaincre le génie pour qu’il participe à ces activités illégales : pendant les recherches, Boyle s’engageait à trouver un médecin capable de soigner Nora.

Peut-être que personne ne le croirait, et pourtant, Boyle avait bien tenu son engagement au début : il s’était renseigné, avait promis des récompenses importantes — qui auraient été vite remboursées par le marché avec Cobblepot car Fries avançait vite et bien —, mais la vérité était que Nora Fries ne pouvait pas être soignée malgré le temps gagné.

Sans le cocon confectionné par son mari, elle serait déjà dans un cercueil.

Ferris Boyle aurait pu avouer à Victor Fries qu’il deviendrait veuf malgré leurs efforts, mais son employé aurait alors cessé de travailler sur les armes, ou pire, il aurait menacé de tout révéler dans un éventuel chantage.

Le P.D.G. de GothCorp n’avait pas prévu d’éliminer son meilleur atout, son génie adulé, mais avant-hier, Victor Fries avait annoncé avoir terminé le prototype du fusil à glace, ce succès prêt à être décliné en plusieurs exemplaires et que Cobblepot achèterait à un prix d’or, mais Victor Fried n’avait pas accepté la prime et un autre bonus encore que Boyle lui avait proposé : ils avaient un marché et Victor Fries voulait entendre de bonnes nouvelles concernant l’état de santé de son épouse.

Cela faisait plusieurs années que le directeur et le scientifique se connaissaient, mais Boyle n’aurait jamais imaginé avoir une discussion aussi animée avec le doux docteur Fries. Quand il lui révéla que plusieurs médecins jugeaient Nora condamnée, le scientifique devint presque fou de rage, accusant son employeur de lui avoir menti, de l’avoir utilisé.

Le chagrin et le désespoir poussent à commettre irréparable, et Boyle redouta l’issue de leur échange. Il était _contraint_ de l’éliminer.

La légitime défense serait l’argument qu’il avancerait si le corps de Victor Fries était retrouvé dans le laboratoire gelé, sous les amas de plaques de métal argent, les câbles bleutés qui devait conduire l’azote liquide. Quel beau tableau Nora et Victor Fries offrirait aux photographes — pour ceux qui auraient osé entrer en tout cas — : les corps auraient rappelé les squelettes d’amants retrouvés dans les cavernes, à la différence qu’ici, leur tendresse aurait été immortalisée dans la glace, à l’abri du temps.

Sauf que le drame ne s’était pas passé tout à fait comme Ferris Boyle l’avait prévu : alors qu’il avait appelé deux gardes pour assommer Victor Fries dans le laboratoire, coupant court à la colère du scientifique qui s’aventurait sur des menaces qui concernaient la double vie du directeur, Boyle avait ordonné à ce que l’arme cryogénique soit mise en sûreté, cachée, et que la scène du crime soit maquillée en accident. Victor Fries aurait dû mourir dans ce blizzard, son corps aurait dû se figer au-dessus du tube où était retenue sa femme, mais un gaz particulier, relâché par un tuyau arraché dans la lutte, mêlé aux produits chimiques dans lesquels Fries avait glissé avait composé un mélange unique.

À cause du gaz, une brume froide s’était alors levée dans le laboratoire et l’un des deux gardes avait fui à temps, avant que la glace ne scelle la porte, survivant à son collègue laissé en arrière.

Le métabolisme intact de l’homme piégé ne lui permit pas de survivre à l’accident : sa peau vira violemment sur un bleu surnaturel, alors que les extrémités de ses doigts, de son nez et de ses oreilles tiraient sur le violet de nuit, brûlées par ces conditions éprouvantes. L’air avait été comprimé dans sa gorge, son sang et l’eau de son organisme devenant plus durs que la pierre. Ses poumons avaient tressauté une dernière fois dans une douleur paralysante.

Fries avait été témoin de cette mort, assourdi par le bourdonnement des machines éventrés. Pourquoi ne succombait-il pas lui aussi ? Il survivait, épargné, sans comprendre. Aveuglé par cette poussière de flocons, il goûtait cette brume du bout de la langue, ses mains balayant l’hiver sans trembler. Quand Fries tenta d’augmenter la température sur le panneau de contrôle pour débloquer la porte gelée, la douleur arriva.

C’était tellement absurde qu’il s’imagina être coincé dans un cauchemar : quand les degrés s’approchaient du zéro, quand les degrés s’approchaient du vivable pour l’être humain, Victor Fries sentait son corps protester, son cœur se tordre.

Il eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour comprendre ce qu’il était devenu, et il lui fallu plusieurs heures pour se préparer à survivre à ce monde qui n’était pas assez froid pour lui. Un monde qu’il ne supportait plus.

Pendant une nuit et une journée, Victor Fries avait alors confectionné une armure, gardant le fusil à glace qui n’avait pas été emporté. Tout en soudant, tout en renforçant sa combinaison cryogénisante, un nom brûlait dans son esprit : Ferris Boyle.

***

Ces derniers mois, le visage de Victor Fries avait vieilli de façon prématurée : des rides s’étaient gravées entre ses sourcils, des commissures de ses lèvres jusqu’à son menton glabre. Lui qui avait toujours été plus grand que la moyenne, il se sentait abattu et petit.

Durant l’été, Nora et lui avaient profité de dix jours de repos ensoleillé à la Nouvelle Orléans : la moiteur avait été insupportable pour deux citadins peu habitués à ce climat, mais leur séjour n’avait été qu’une série de bonheurs dans un petit appartement loué au Vieux Carré.

Chaque jour, ils visitaient les alentours en simples passants qui ne laissaient aucune empreinte, emportant seulement des souvenirs délavés de soleil. Dans les avenues hautes en couleurs, ils se tenaient par la main, et si la chaleur les rendait trop moites, ils marchaient bras dessus, bras dessous.

Chaque nuit, ni l’un, ni l’autre ne désiraient dormir et ils laissaient les lueurs des lanternes accrochées devant leurs fenêtres, parodies de vitraux colorés, peindre de nouvelles chaleurs dans leur chambre.

Dix jours merveilleux qui semblaient appartenir à un passé trop loin. Des couleurs sur les joues, des rêves vécus près des lanternes, il n’en restait plus rien.

Depuis, certains auraient même cru que l’hiver et le deuil imminent avaient rendu le teint de Victor Fries gris.

Mais ce soir, après sa renaissance glaciale, sa peau était d’un blanc bleuté.

Il ne restait plus rien de Victor Fries, hormis cet amour brûlant pour Nora, car finalement, même cette haine féroce contre Ferris Boyle était nouvelle.

Il avait cessé de neiger ? Et bien Fries ramènerait la tempête. Il gèlerait son ennemi, faisant de son corps un morceau de verre qui se briserait sous le choc d’une aiguille, puis il réserverait le même sort à ceux qui se dresseraient sur sa route, même s’il devait faire de Gotham un royaume d’hiver.

Boyle serra son volant en fixant le plus étrange des fantômes, ne reconnaissant pas sa victime. Toutefois, il avait tant convoité le fusil de glace, avait été si impressionné de le voir qu’il se souvenait parfaitement de l’allure de l’arme, alors quand l’homme dans le scaphandre souleva la menace, Boyle comprit.

_« Fries ?! »_

En apercevant la lumière se former au bout du canon, Batman visa avec la batgriffe le feu tricolore au-dessus et s’éleva du capot pour esquiver. Au même moment, Boyle faisait une marche arrière sur la droite, manquant de s’encastrer dans un restaurant fermé. Même si le véhicule avait heurté la vitrine, les dégâts auraient toujours été moins graves que si le cône de glace projeté avait touché sa cible, mais manquant sa cible, le stalactite se planta juste dans le bitume, ne faisant aucune victime.

Certains occupants des bâtiments de la rue sortirent de table pour regarder par les fenêtres. Une mère resserra machinalement son gilet, confondant la peur avec le froid.

Batman n’avait jamais vu un tel phénomène : l’homme dans le scaphandre se mouvait comme un automate, trahissant un manque d’habitude. Le poids de la combinaison le ralentissait, alors, avant de tirer à nouveau, Fries laissa son bras pendre pour économiser des forces. Il avait l’impression d’être drogué, gavé de morphine, et de marcher dans un rêve. Les diodes blanches à la base de son casque rendaient la nuit éclatante, irréelle. Fries pouvait compter autant de lumières qu’à la Nouvelle Orléans, mais Gotham était dénuée de couleurs, aveuglant avec du blanc ou du noir.

Perché sur le feu tricolore, Batman se demandait encore qui cet homme de glace avait visé : lui ou Boyle ?

Le moteur se mit à gronder juste sous lui et, redoutant de perdre la piste de Boyle, Batman lança un traceur. Le dispositif s’aimanta à la carrosserie de la Mazda.

Après un pas en avant, Fries souleva à nouveau son bras et, répondant aux interrogations du vengeur, visa la voiture avant qu’elle ne disparaisse.

Un autre pic de glace, aussi long qu’une lance, se planta dans la portière arrière ; Boyle avait réussi à faire demi-tour à temps, autrement, le pic se serait planté à l’avant et aurait empalé le conducteur. Refusant de laisser une troisième chance, Boyle accéléra. Les pneus brûlaient le peu de glace salée sur la route.

Sur son gantelet, Batman vérifia que le traceur n’était pas endommagé. Un miracle dont il tirerait profit plus tard.

L’homme de glace ne semblait pas renoncer à cet affrontement et, ignorant la chauve-souris, il s’avança sur la route, la colère gravée sur son visage solide.

C’était inconscient, mais, la griffe noire toujours agrippée au feu tricolore, Batman se laissa glisser, tête à l’envers, pour surprendre l’inconnu dans un face-à-face étrange.

Il se retrouva à la hauteur du dôme, découvrant en-dessous l’incohérence qu’était Fries : deux iris blancs luisaient derrière les verres rouges des lunettes, et les veines qui transparaissaient sur le front étaient noires. Le sang qui y circulait encore quelques jours plus tôt avait ralenti, refroidi.

Batman percevait pourtant un rythme cardiaque sous la plaque de métal au niveau du torse.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Sans répondre, l’homme de glace s’écarta pour le dépasser.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux à Boyle ? »

Était-il muet ?

Pour le tester, Batman envoya un batarang dans le dos métallisé. Ce ne fut qu’une pichenette, bien sûr, mais au moins, l’homme se retourna.

« Je n’ai rien contre toi, reste en dehors de cette histoire.

— Mais nous en avons après le même homme. Tu as l’intention de le tuer, alors je te demande de me laisser lui parler avant.

— Dresse-toi à nouveau sur mon chemin et je t’éliminerai aussi. » Avertit Fries.

Il avait entendu parler d’un homme déguisé en chauve-souris qui combattait le crime, mais ces rumeurs qui amusaient durant les dîners ne l’intéressaient pas.

Si Batman avait une justice à mener, et bien lui aussi.

Batman décida de ne pas le retenir : il avait été assez proche pour voir combien l’armure était blindée. Source de froid, le scaphandre avait été conçu dans un laboratoire à la pointe de la technologie, maintenant une température bien inférieure à zéro. Un corps humain n’aurait pas pu survivre dans cette armure, mais cet homme-là la portait, _devait_ la porter. Batman avait remarqué autre chose : une plaque de métal sur la hanche était marquée du logo de GothCorp.

Batman jugea plus prudent de retrouver Ferris Boyle avant d’essayer d’affronter l’homme de glace — sans plan, sans stratégie, une attaque plus directe aurait été du suicide, même le Joker ne s’y serait pas risqué —, et grâce au traceur, un avantage, il devait pouvoir y arriver. D’autant que l’inconnu au scaphandre était lent, bougeant avec encore trop de difficultés.

Remontant sur le feu tricolore, il vérifia où le signal se dirigeait.

De façon surprenante, Boyle se dirigeait vers GothCorp.


	17. Hypothermie

L’entrée du bâtiment de GothCorp ne ressemblait plus qu’à une grotte arctique.

La langue était une banquise, les débris des fenêtres s’étaient figés dans l’air, suspendus par des toiles rigides de glace. Coincés dans ces murs transparents, les quelques gardes devenaient des statues. Ils étaient probablement morts au moment où la glace les avait enveloppés…

La Mazda bleue s’était garée en diagonale, barrant l’accès étroit.

La fine couche de neige dans le bâtiment était écrasée par deux sortes de traces de pas : les premières étaient des semelles larges, dirigées vers la sortie, appartenant au scaphandre, tandis que les secondes, plus petites et plus fines, entraient. Boyle se dirigeait là d’où était sorti l’homme de glace.

Ces traces confirmaient aussi que Batman avait maintenu son avance sur l’inconnu. Il ne perdit pas une minute de plus et s’infiltra dans le bâtiment. La température s’approchait de celle à l’extérieur et son costume était donc un vrai réconfort, l’aidant à résister.

Sur le chemin qui menait aux sous-sols, Batman ne croisa que des morts possédés par l’hiver. Les ascenseurs ne fonctionnaient plus, mais les escaliers permettaient un accès. De la brume, porteuse de flocons, s’élevait pour rendre les couloirs incertains et infinis.

Ce ne fut que grâce à la vision thermique que Batman retrouva Boyle, à côté d’une autre présence qu’il ne devina pas tout de suite.

« Ferris Boyle. »

L’homme sursauta et, plus blanc qu’une feuille, fixa la chauve-souris.

« Encore vous ?! Vous bossez pour Fries ? »

Tremblant de froid, Boyle se tenait appuyé contre un cylindre de verre. Sans ses gants en cuir, sa peau se serait coupée à la glace qui recouvrait ce… cercueil ? Non, il y avait bien un corps immobile à l’intérieur, celui d’une jeune femme, mais Batman enregistrait un léger pouls.

Batman fit le lien entre Fries et l’homme au scaphandre, bien que ce nom ne lui était pas familier.

« Non. »

En entendant que Batman n’était pas impliqué dans cet « accident », Ferris Boyle, malgré les dernières apparitions ambiguës de la chauve-souris, entrevit une lueur d’espoir :

« Vous devez m’aider ! L’homme au scaphandre veut me tuer !

— Pourquoi ?

— Vous pensez que je le sais ?! Je vous demande juste de me protéger ! »

Batman ne crut pas un instant que Boyle ignorait les raisons de cette colère, alors il n’avait aucune intention de le sauver : il avait parcouru ce chemin pour récupérer les plans d’Arkham, pas pour se positionner entre deux potentiels criminels.

En fait, il ne partagerait même pas sa cape pour protéger cet homme du froid.

L’image du quinquagénaire évanoui sur le trottoir luisant lui revint en mémoire, rappelant cette justice privée. Des croisades comme la sienne, il y en avait tant.

Bruce avait franchi la limite qu’il s’était imposée, il n’était plus apte à condamner. Seulement à espérer faire enfin la différence à Gotham.

Et puis, Boyle s’était joué de son semblable en prétendant être un allié pour la ville. Maintenant qu’il essayait aussi de se payer la tête de la seconde identité de Bruce, ce dernier ressentit une violente colère.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous défendre, mais pour vous prendre les plans de l’asile d’Arkham. Le reste ne m’intéresse pas.

— Arkham ? »

Boyle les avait reçus ce midi sur une carte mémoire, carte mémoire à présent rangée à l’intérieur de son manteau… quand il porta sa main contre son torse, il se trahit et Batman se rua vers lui pour saisir son poignet.

Malgré la lenteur de Fries, le temps pressait.

« Vous les avez ici. Donnez-les moi. »

Ne trempant dans le milieu criminel que pour l’argent, Boyle ignorait tout du plan de Black Mask et Bane quant au transfert du Joker afin de se débarrasser du clown, alors cet intérêt pour le prochain asile le surprit.

Alors que la poigne noire formait un étau douloureux autour de son poignet, Boyle essaya changer de tactique :

« Débarrassez-moi de Fries et je vous donne ces plans ! » Ce ne serait pas un échange qui lui coûterait cher : Boyle avait reçu des subventions de criminels pour qu’il investisse dans Arkham et qu’il serve de lien entre le milieu mafieux et l’hôpital-prison de Sharp. Tôt ou tard, ces plans seraient parvenu aux plus offrants. Là, à cet instant, il marchandait pour sa vie, et c’était un marché qui valait le coup. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous y tenez tant, mais tuez ce Fries et je vous les donne !

— C’est curieux de tenir autant à la mort de ce Fries alors que vous ne savez pas ce qu’il a contre vous. » Ironisa Batman sans desserrer ses doigts. S’il n’avait pas voulu s’impliquer, il n’avait pas résisté à renvoyer le mensonge de Boyle contre lui. « Engager les meilleurs avocats ne devraient pas poser de problème… à moins que votre réputation vous coûte plus que votre fortune ? »

Profitant du masque qui recouvrait ses traits, du voile qui couvrait son identité que Boyle aurait peut-être reconnu à cette distance, Bruce examina le visage de ce prétendu philanthrope. Les cheveux grisonnants, la mâchoire solide, le nez un peu épais.

Plus la pression des doigts s’accentuait, plus cela devenait une affaire personnelle.

Bruce avait songé qu’avec Alfred, Lucius Fox et des philanthropes comme Boyle, son combat contre le crime à Gotham ne serait jamais vain. Que la ville deviendrait plus sûre, plus confortable, plus agréable.

Et cet homme, ce monstre qui avait bu de son vin, qui avait mangé à sa table, menait une double vie pour détruire ce que Bruce tentait de construire.

L’armure conservait la chaleur de la haine nouvelle.

Le sang se comprimait et les muscles se ratatinaient sous l’emprise. Boyle lâcha un gémissement et s’inclina.

Si Batman lui brisait le poignet, au moins le froid l’anesthésierait.

« Pitié… » Souffla-t-il. De la buée s’échappait de sa bouche en nuages saccadés, marquant le rythme de sa peur. « Vous n’avez pas besoin d’aller jusque là…

— Si. »

L’os se brisa.

« AAAAAAAAAH ! »

Dans son torse, Batman sentit un nœud se détacher. Un poids s’évanouissait, libérait cette colère qui brûlait de son ventre jusqu’à son front.

Comme s’il avait besoin d’une raison de plus pour justifier cette violence, Batman demanda :

« Qui est Fries ?

— Espèce de… !

— _Qui est Fries ?!_ »

Ses doigts pincèrent le poignet, soulevant un haut de cœur à Boyle.

« … un scientifique… » Articula-t-il après avoir ravalé sa salive. « Un scientifique qui travaille pour moi…

— Pourquoi est-ce qu’il en a après vous ?

— Il aurait dû mourir… sa femme est malade, personne ne peut rien… Je me suis renseigné… en échange, il devait construire une arme pour moi… à base d’azote liqui… »

Des pas lourds résonnèrent depuis l’entrée du laboratoire, annonçant l’arrivée de l’homme de glace.

Malgré la douleur qui le lançait au bout du bras, Boyle se redressa et, entre ses dents, siffla :

_« S’il vous plaît. »_

Un homme qui regarde dans les yeux de sa victime est un homme dangereux, pourtant, si Batman n’avait pas fléchi en brisant le poignet de Boyle, s’il n’aurait pas détourné le regard en laissant Fries tuer cet homme, il était toujours capable de pitié, de compassion. Mais seulement pour ceux qui pouvaient rendre Gotham meilleur.

Si Batman décida de s’interposer à cet instant, c’était uniquement parce que les plans d’Arkham se seraient perdus dans le rayon de glace que Fries s’apprêta à tirer.

Quand l’homme au scaphandre passa sous l’embrasure torturée de l’entrée du laboratoire, quand il s’engouffra dans ce qui aurait dû être son tombeau, il s’arrêta, canon dirigé vers sa cible mais n’appuya pas sur la détente : Ferris Boyle, laissant son bras pendre, se tenait en retrait derrière Batman. Le vengeur avait empoigné plusieurs câbles qui permettaient l’alimentation vers la machine qui maintenaient Nora en vie.

La menace qui pesait sur sa femme faisait mal à Fries, or, la colère était une émotion chaude, vive, brûlante. Une émotion qui ne pouvait plus lui appartenir.

« Je t’avais prévenu, Batman. » Marmonna le scientifique. La combinaison modifiait sa voix, la rendant robotique.

Le canon se dirigea vers l’homme masqué. S’il voulait emporter son identité dans sa mort, Victor Fries pouvait lui promettre que l’appétit du froid noircirait ses chairs, tordrait ses os, abîmerait ses traits sous le métal. Personne ne le reconnaîtrait.

« Et je t’ai dit que j’avais besoin de Boyle, Fries. Accorde-moi deux minutes, ou tu tireras aussi sur ta femme et elle mourra.

— Boyle m’a bien fait comprendre qu’elle était déjà condamnée. » Répondit Fries, détachant ses mots sans surprise : que Batman soit maintenant au courant ne lui importait pas. « Tu ne peux pas menacer les morts.

— Réfléchis, Fries : elle a encore du temps, assez de temps pour que d’autres médecins se penchent sur son cas et essaient de la soigner. »

L’idée que Boyle ait menti avait bien effleuré l’esprit de Fries, mais même si Nora pouvait être guérie, l’époux manquait de moyens : à part la cristalliser hors du temps, loin de la maladie, ses revenus, bien qu’importants, ne lui permettaient pas de financer une recherche médicale aussi compliquée.

Vers qui pouvait-il se tourner hormis Boyle ? Compte tenu qu’ils étaient à Gotham et que détruire une vie rapportait bien plus qu’en sauver une ?

En la vérité, Batman mentait également : il ignorait encore quelle maladie rongeait le corps glacé et quelles étaient les chances de réminiscence de Nora Fries. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était qu’il avait besoin de Boyle encore un instant et que, en manipulant ce qui avait le plus de valeur chez ces deux opposants, il pouvait diriger les concessions.

« Laisse-moi récupérer ce qu’il me faut, Fries. Ne prends pas ce risque pour ta femme. Ensuite, tu feras ce que tu veux de Boyle. »

Le directeur de GothCorp tenta de protester, mais le froid affaiblissait sa voix. Pire : il l’engourdissait, l’éreintait.

Enfant, Boyle avait lu ces nouvelles où des explorateurs progressaient sur des banquises infinies avant de crouler sous l’effort, préférant dormir plutôt que de faire un pas de plus. L’hypothermie semblait être une agonie à la fois douce et puissante, même si Boyle n’avait jamais compris pourquoi les auteurs se plaisaient tant à comparer cette mort au sommeil.

À l’époque, le jeune lecteur avait été à la fois terrifié et fasciné, mais ce soir, il ne restait que l’effroi. Son cœur cognait, propulsant le sang chaud à travers toutes ses veines, mais ces gouttes étaient telles des bouteilles à la mer qui ne seraient jamais lues : le cerveau, les organes, tout s’apaisait.

Dormir. Boyle voulait dormir…

« Batman… S’il vous plaît… »

S’assurant que Victor Fries ne tirerait pas, Batman lâcha les câbles et se tourna vers Boyle. La veste pendait et, de là, il pouvait voir la poche intérieure. Une enveloppe en dépassait.

Il empoigna le col de Boyle et arracha le morceau de papier. Deux A placés en miroir, leurs pattes se rejoignant comme les jambes de trapézistes, marquaient le coin de l’enveloppe.

Au lieu d’une lettre plate, Batman sentit sous son pouce le renflement d’une petite disquette.

La dernière pièce pour organiser un plan d’évasion.

Malgré son désir de vengeance, Batman ne comptait pas s’aventurer dans l’asile en espérant y affronter Bane, car s’il pouvait croire ce que le Pingouin avait confié, la présence de Bane comme celle de Black Mask trahiraient l’identité de ceux qui ramèneraient le clown tueur.

Batman ne se rendait pas à Arkham pour un affrontement : il s’y rendait pour libérer Joker.

Cette certitude le surprit et, pendant un instant, ses doigts faiblirent, mais l’enveloppe ne tomba pas. Le poids de la carte mémoire resta logé dans sa paume, comme si, dans sa main, ce projet fou se concrétisait.

Il allait faire sortir Joker, car il voulait — _il devait_ — savoir si de ce chaos pouvait naître le bien. Comme pour le fil des Grayson.

Pourquoi ce petit Grayson était si important ? Parce qu’il était ce que Bruce aurait pu être : un enfant qui allait grandir avec ses parents, même à Gotham.

Comprenant que son sort était scellé, Boyle avait reculé jusqu’au fond de laboratoire. Il avait glissé et se tenait, un genou au sol, contre une machine congelée. Son corps tremblait comme celui d’un possédé, mais il était impossible de savoir si c’était le froid ou la peur.

Ses cheveux étaient à présent blancs, comme pour former une auréole de pureté, bien que cet agneau sacrifié n’était vraiment pas un exemple de vertu…

Victor Fries s’avança.

« Si tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, pars. »

Batman se demanda si l’état de Nora n’était qu’une excuse pour permettre à Victor de laisser libre court à des pulsions meurtrières. Mais n’était-ce pas le principe-même de la vengeance ?

Batman accorda un regard à Ferris Boyle, ce millionnaire, une des célébrités de Gotham, un homme qui savait cacher ses crimes. Puis il se tourna vers Victor Fries, l’amoureux qui avait perdu sa femme, le scientifique qui était devenu un monstre d’hiver, le génie démuni. Comment un procès serait équitable dans cette situation ? Qui défendrait Fries face aux avocats payés grassement pour soutenir Boyle ?

Oh, comme Batman aurait aimé rester et raviver ses convictions de justice, revenir dans l’autre sens, revenir plusieurs semaines en arrière.

Mais il ne pouvait plus.

Sans un mot, il dépassa Fries qui s’approchait, lui, de sa victime. Vers sa vengeance.

***

Il n’y eut pas un cri ; juste un craquement de glace qui déferle.

La puissance du bruit avait couvert celui des os.

La satisfaction du meurtre ne lui appartenant pas, Batman sentit un vague malaise, mais trop fugace pour faire naître le regret. Seul planait ce doute : qu’allait devenir Fries ?

Allait-il se rendre après son crime ? Allait-il rester dans ce laboratoire et s’y terrer comme une légende urbaine avec sa femme ? Quels seraient ses projets alors que sa vie n’avait plus de sens ?

En sortant du laboratoire, rencontrant un hiver bien rude, Batman se promit de garder un œil sur cet homme, de surveiller son évolution. Par sympathie ? Par méfiance ? Parce qu’ils avaient la désillusion pour point commun ? Il n’en savait encore rien, mais Gotham était sa ville, et en tant que sentinelle, il monterait la garde.

Les flocons explosaient depuis l’intérieur du bâtiment, éléments perdus d’une tempête surnaturelle.

Batman visa un lampadaire à une dizaine de mètres de là avec la batgriffe et se laissa porter. Son ombre glissa sur le toit d’une voiture noire, immobile depuis plusieurs minutes devant GothCorp. Alors que le vengeur s’éloignait vers un point plus haut, le conducteur se pencha sur son volant.

Lucius Fox avait eu l’intention de sortir, d’aller à la rencontre de son employeur, mais il avait manqué de courage. Non, pas de courage : de temps. Il ignorait encore ce qu’il pouvait et devait dire à Bruce.

Le technicien poussa un soupir, puis amena son portable à hauteur de sa bouche.

« Monsieur Wayne, je tenais à vous rappeler que si vous avez besoin de parler, je… » À mesure que Lucius Fox dictait, les mots s’inscrivaient sur son téléphone, rédigeant le message qu’il voulait envoyer à son patron supposé disparu.

Par l’intermédiaire des activités de Batman, Fox savait que Bruce Wayne était sain et sauf, mais les récentes apparitions et les nouvelles rumeurs montraient que quelque chose n’allait pas. Pas du tout.

« … je suis là. »

Jusqu’à maintenant, Lucius Fox s’était contenté de répondre aux requêtes de cet étrange milliardaire sans poser de questions. Peut-être parce qu’il avait approuvé l’initiative de Batman, peut-être qu’il croyait qu’un héros, aussi sombre soit-il, pouvait renverser la courbe du crime qui ne cessait de grimper à Gotham. Peut-être parce qu’il était honoré de pouvoir participer à cette mission.

Sensible à la thématique de la chauve-souris, Lucius Fox était un des rares à ne pas voir le costume comme une lubie de dingue. Après tout, il avait confectionné cette armure et était fier de son œuvre.

Mais depuis l’accident au manoir Wayne, pour la première fois, le silence de Bruce l’avait inquiété, car il avait noté ce changement de méthodes.

Allait-il devoir créer des armes à feu ? Trois ans auparavant, Bruce lui avait assuré qu’il n’aurait jamais à concevoir d’armes létales ; uniquement du matériel informatique et de protection.

Les principes de Lucius Fox étaient moins tranchés que ceux de Bruce — du moins, jusqu’à récemment —, mais s’il devait soutenir une entreprise plus… autoritaire, il voulait savoir où Batman allait, ce qu’il comptait vraiment faire.

Lucius Fox effaça son message, prit une nouvelle inspiration et dicta :

« Bonsoir monsieur Wayne. Je ne souhaite pas m’impliquer dans des affaires qui ne me concernent pas, toutefois, la vie que vous menez dernièrement a peut-être causé quelques dégâts à votre armure et je vous rappelle que, malgré votre disparition, je resterai votre technicien et allié. Je resterai à mon poste au sein de votre entreprise, prêt à vous accueillir et à vous soutenir… À nouveau, je vous présente mes condoléances pour la disparition d’Alfred. »

Batman n’avait pas répondu au précédent message de condoléances et Lucius Fox ignorait comment faire pour que cette seconde tentative ait plus de succès.

Pris de doutes, Lucius secoua la tête.

« Code 5. Effacez le message.

— _Message effacé._ »

Passionné de technologie, le technicien songea qu’une fois chez lui, il s’installerait à son bureau et emploierait la bonne vieille méthode : les brouillons avant de rédiger le message final.

La voiture redémarra et quitta sa place près du trottoir.

Si Lucius Fox était resté quelques minutes de plus, il aurait assisté à la construction surprenante d’un mur de glace juste à l’entrée de GothCorp, un mur qui scellait le refuge de Victor Fries.


End file.
